SAO FanFic : Trapped in a game of Death
by JayLDC
Summary: Kirito's here! Yay! But he isn't the main character. Is it Asuna? You may ask that. But no. We follow the story of a certain boy with a twisted background, a different way of fighting, and with his extra ordinary eyes, we see that adventure, drama, action, and love can be the most different with a certain type of person. Jay. His story is amazing, but his end is unknown.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

(SAO FanFic) Trapped In A Game Of Death (Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of its characters, and names) [ : Explaining : 'Side Text' "Talking" (Thinking) ~~~~ Time Passing ]

Chap 1: Introduction

Tick. Tick. Tick. (It's almost time…) The light in the room dims on a young boy with short light brown hair, he lays down on his bed as the clock hits 4:00. (deep breaths,…deep breaths) The Boy shuts his eyes and yells aloud "LINK,START!" A barrage of colors takes over the sight of his room until he is left with a white room.

With a screen in front , saying… 'Acoustics, check ,Language , Japanese….check! Ok now, choose your name.' ….seconds go by with him just standing there. Thinking. "Hmph ." Was all he said while entering his name smiling a bit excitedly.

'Jay' Was the name he entered. 'Great choice! Now…' :This is Jay, in game that is his name, but IRL he's a 14 year old boy from America who moved to Japan just last year. Jay has short light brown hair, emerald green eyes that could put the real jewel to shame, light tan skin from the Floridian heat, and is 5'9 growing to be 5'10 soon . Jay was one of the 10,000 people to get the first hard copies of SAO, and just like the 9,999 other players he will be going to the virtual world of Sword Art Online. Jay will be the main focus of this story, but in reality he is just a little player to the world of SAO. : 'Enter your starting stats, you get to choose 10 stats to be boosted in the beginning of the game to start with!' (My….starting stats….will be…) These are the ten stats jay chose to be enhanced:

Accuracy 3. Defense 4. Agility 5. Sneak 6. Detection 7. Aerodynamics 8. Attk speed 9. Blacksmithing , and 10. Looting

'Ok! And finally create your characters looks.' (….what should I make him look like? First I gotta put male….you know what? Screw it. I'll make him look like me the best I can, no need hiding it I guess….) When he was done putting his characters features in, this is what the screen said next 'Ok! Jay, Male, Short light brown hair, emerald colored eyes, 5'9 , Weighs 148 pounds, lightly tanned skin, character colors are Gray and Green. Are you ok with this loadout?' 2 buttons appeared and Jay pressed the green button confirming his choice.

'OK! Welcome to Sword Art Online! Please wait as we take you to Floor 1: Town of Beginnings.' Once the words on the screen disappeared Jay was suddenly enveloped in a strange bluish- green light "Whoah! He- Hey! What's going o-!" All that was left was shiny particles as Jay was transported to a whole other world.

A.N. : Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic! It may not seem like it but don't worry my writing will improve as time goes on , but this first part was during the beginning of the first EPISODE of SAO and it may move a bit slow because fight scenes take FOREEEEEEVER to write! But thanks for reading and please review and criticize if I did something wrong but not to mean ok? Also BTW with some of the parts where it takes bits from the show, I do my best to remember everything from the show so don't get mad if I mess up, ok? Jays perspective will be the main focus on this FanFic but don't worry Kirito is still the hero of SAO and he still gets allll da B's Jay is just another character to it so just when your reading just imagine the show play out with another character. Till next time cya!


	2. Chapter 2: The Art of Swordsmanship

Chap 2: The Art of Swordsmanship

A.N. Hey welcome back, I just wanted to apologize about how short the last one was and about the mess up with the starter skill choices but please continue to enjoy cya.

Floor 1: The town of Beginnings : From this point on it will be Jays perspective but may change with POV :

…(Aaaaah….What?...Where am I?...wait…!) The light finally came into view as the blue light around Jay dissipated, and he remembered where he was, SAO. "Oh,….Yeah!" Somehow Jay was the first to spawn in this big world "Hey, where's…." Just as Jay was wondering why he was the only one there, a boy with raven black hair spawned in front of him. At first the boy looked very groggy, and confused but he put his hands up and clenched one into a fist said in a hushed tone "Hello world, I'm back!" Jay barely caught what he had said thinking (He's back?...! Oh he must be a beta tester! That's cool in all…but , wait where's the exit?) :Jay was apart of the raffle to be a beta but he lost the spot to a blonde haired girl with cotton candy blue tips. He does not hate beta testers, more like he is astounded by them. Ever since Jay lost the raffle he's been studying up on SAO the best he's been able to, but I'm going off topic so lets see what happens, shall we?:

As Jay was done thinking, the raven haired boy dashed off leaving all the others that hadn't left yet behind…(Wait! Maybe I can follow the beta for now until I find the gate…I guess?) And off Jay went, using his enhanced jumping from the perked up 'Aerodynamics' skill he ran on the rooftops following the beta tester. (Let's see…) Using his 'Sneak' and 'Detection' skills he followed the beta from the roofs while searching for hidden stuff, just in case.

'Welcome to the Town of beginnings main entrance!' A text said when Jay reached the front gate by following the beta tester "Thanks dude….now what to buy?) The reason Jay was thinking like that was because when he was following the beta tester he found A LOT of loose treasure, and in the end it amounted to 7,000 Col! (Now that I know were the exit is…where's a equipment shop, and a forge around here? I need better gear, and I wanna see how well this blacksmithing skill i-!) As Jay got down to the ground and started thinking he didn't notice a blonde haired girl walking in front of him. When Jay accidentally knocked the girl over, the only thing he heard come from her was …."HEY! Watch it!" (Crap….well…) "Hey I'm sorry about that are you ok?" was all he said as he offered a hand of help, and that made her calm down a bit. "No thanks, I'm fine but next time- HEY!" All he wanted to hear from the blonde haired girl was that she's ok, but when he heard her say it he dashed off yelling "OK! Sorry again!" (I do NOT want to get a lecture in game…I get enough from my Mom as is…It's good that she's ok though….now where is that shop…) After 20 minutes of searching and waiting in line at the shop this is what he got:

'Reinforced Steel Chestpeice, Steel Boots , Silver lined Chainmail Leggings , (Gray with Green outlined) Hood of the Nightwalker , and the Hero's Cape (Same color scheme)'. (Damn, I don't have enough for a weapon or some gloves…whatever. Let's just go see what I can make at that forge I spotted.) ~~~~~~ "Hmm. OK, there it is… now let's see what I can make with what I've got…I'm still curious on what these are." 'Shining Nero Gem x2' Jay had found them in his inventory when he spawned, they were the only things in there strangely enough. ( Alright…? Wait there's only one thing I can make on the whole screen? Well lets make it then.)CLANG! CLANG! CLINK! SHHHINK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Once Jay had finished making the item that costed him only his 2 Nero gems, this is what he saw the text say when a pair of armored gloves with blades coming out of the tops of them said 'Congratulations! Successfully forged the 'Nero Twin Blades'! A bonus skill has been added to your skill list, the 'Twin Gauntlets' skill!' (Wait what? A bonus skill? The manual, and info broker never said anything about this kind of weapon, or skill….what's going on here?) Once he equipped the strange weapon the blades were gone. "Wait what? How do I ge- AAAAH!" Was all Jay could say once the swords came out of the sockets from the top of the gauntlets. Jay then realized that the swords came out on will, whenever Jay wanted the swords they just came out of blades were so sharp that they could probably slice through anything. ( No way. THIS IS SO COOL!) Jay yelled in his mind. (Alright. Lets go test these puppies out.) On that note he donned his hood, hiding his face, and sheathed his weapons when he jumped to the nearest roof, out to the gate leaving the city.<p>

Once Jay was a safe distance from the city he started to look for something to fight against, that's when he saw a Boar. When he noticed that it wanted to fight, Jay unsheathed his blades and got into a position he liked… "Whoo, ok , let's go Boar!…..SHIT." Jay just realized, he didn't know how to use sword skills! The Boar rushed Jay with anger on its face and all he could do was turn tail, AND RUN! (AAAAH! CRAP, CRAP! What do I do?) Jay thought while fleeing. But mid-charge the boar tripped, and fell onto its side. (Ok, but now what?!) Jay was thinking franticly while doing everything he could to activate a skill, but still nothing.

"ARRGGHH! What do I- Huh?" Jay stopped mid-sentence to see the same raven haired beta guy from before and some red haired dude a bit off in the distance fighting a boar themselves. As the beta was holding the boar off, the red haired guy put his long dagger behind his head, letting it glow a yellow light. Once the beta tester saw that, he kicked the boar in the red haired guys direction, when the boar got near, the red haired guy went forward and put a huge virtual gash in the boars side. The Boar puffed up, then, Poof. It exploded into a bunch of light particles.

(So, ….i just get into a certain position?) Jay thought looking away towards his Boar again. Jay then positioned his blades over his shoulders onto his back like this I I until the blades started to radiate a red light, and before the Boar got up fully Jay shot forwards, using his first skill 'Double Slash' cutting the boar all the way through turning it into 3 pieces, then it exploded just like the other one did into a bunch of particles."….Yeah! That's how you do it! Its only 4:30, I'll keep fighting around. God, I'm gonna get addicted to this!"

"HYARGH!" Jay defeated yet another enemy with his strange weapons of awesomeness…that's at least what he personally referred them to. Over only a couple hours Jay had strengthened his new 'Twin Gauntlets' skill by a fair amount, and he was already good, and comfortable with his twin weapon. Jay also was now lvl 6 in SAO, and he was aware of the dangers in the game. (Its 6:45…and I'm hungry. I'll log out for a bit to see how dinners going then after dinner I'll come back on…I wonder what mom will make?) Jay thought hungrily while opening his screen to the log out button. Jay hit the log out button and waited to leave the game…but nothing happened. (?...what the?...) Jay kept trying, over and over he tried to leave the world he was in, but still nothing happened.

Jay seemed confused as the game clock hit 7:00, and a loud bell rang a deep chime 7 times. Suddenly Jay saw the strange bluish-green light surround him. "Wait! What's going on he-" And Jay was sent to another place with light particles dancing upward in the space that used to be pre-occupied by Jay.

A.N. Whoo! See? Long chapter right? If you hadn't noticed (Or read what I wrote earlier) this was during the time Kirito and Klein were training and now! Jay is a beast at fighting! Btw I am not copying AC (Assasins creed ) in anyway I just like to have a beast ass hood looming over my character, with a couple of weapons I! ME! Created the blades are double edged longswords on the TOP of the gauntlets ok? Not like Ezio's sweet blades. But, I want to make Jay a Good guy Assassin later on in the story (Like Ezio?) Yes, Lira. Like Ezio. But here's a question for you guys: Which do you prefer Assassins, or Ninjas? Till next time, cya.


	3. Chapter 3: This isn't something to

Chap 3: This isn't something to take lightly

(A.N. Hey welcome back to more of my FanFic and before we start I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter is just ending ep 1 of the anime but in Jays perspective, sorry if I mess up the scenes its hard to twist something to your own extent, so if you don't want to read this chapter : I would appreciate if you did : then just wait till the next chap. Cya later)

(What happened?...Where am I going?...) The light comes into view as he sees that he was teleported to the town square in the Town of Beginnings. "Why am I here? Who made me teleport?-!" When more and more people started to appear Jay adjusted his hood and prepared for the unnatural, because he KNEW something was up. Soon enough the whole square was filled with players, and a commotion started to brew as confused players all around started asking each other questions no body knew. "What's going on?" was a famous question everyone was asking.

Suddenly, a red transparent octagon shaped thing appeared in the sky with the word 'Warning' on it, and it started flashing. As soon as that one appeared, more , and more started to appear until the beautiful blue sky was replaced with a myriad of red warning signs turning the light in the area red. (What the hell are those? What, or who's doing this?) Jay was trying to keep his cool as he sensed the others around him tense up.

While everyone was trying to process what was happening at the moment, a thick, red substance that looked like blood started to ooze through the cracks of the warnings. More of it seeped through the sides as it formed a figure, as more of it came in to play . Soon as all of the stuff came through, a large red hooded figure with no legs, or face formed from it. Shouts of protest emanated from the square, people yelling "What is THAT?!" or "What's going on?!" or maybe even "Why doesn't that thing have a face?!". Everyone was confused, and no one could blame them.

(What's….going on? This wasn't in the SAO launch day forums…! I think it's about to speak!) Once everyone calmed down the strange entity spoke "Hello, and welcome to Sword Art Online. My name is Akihiko Kyaba, creator of NerveGear and Sword Art Online, and I would like to welcome you all to MY world." (What? HIS world? He may be the creator, but what does he mean by his world?) As Jay was trying to comprehend this Kyaba spoke again "Here, you may have noticed something missing from your menu screen, the Log out button. I can fully assure you that this is not a glitch. This was how Sword Art Online was meant to be."…..(He…can't be serious…..can he?) Not one person in the square could believe this. "Also, another rule has been added to SAO i-" Kyaba was stopped by some guy "Is it rule 34?" Kyaba took a second to regain himself from trying not to burst out laughing. "- NO. The new rule is if your health drops to zero or below in game, or if someone tries to remove the Nerve Gear while you're here, your Nerve Gear will send a electrical shock to the back of your brain. Killing you instantly in the real world, deleting your avatar from SAO, and the real world. Despite my warnings, family, and friends have removed the Nerve Gear from players heads. We here at Argus have around the clock coverage on the news in the real world, and right now Sword Art Online has 219 less players than what it started with."

Upon hearing this Jay lost his composure for a little in his mind. Afterwards Jay cocluded himself 2 new philosophies to live by, alive in this death game. And 2. Despite #1 do anything in my own power to prevent innocent people from dying here, and IRL.(No. I wont let that happen. I have to see my brothers, my little sister, and…my mom…just at least one more…time…) All Jay did when he heard what Kyaba had said was: think, look down, and cry. Jays life has been hell so far, and he wont let another person push him around. Everyone just turned to look at the quietly sobbing boy, and they all thought the same things 3 things. 'Look at that poor kid…' and, ' Is that boy crying? I guess he's too weak to take it all in…' and lastly 'That boy in the gray hood is doing what we all should do…'

"I'm tired of this shit." Jay said looking up and everyone around Jay looked at him when he said "Bring it on Kyaba." As Jay said that, the being of Kyaba looked in his direction, and Kyaba only nodded. "The only way to leave Aincrad, my floating castle in the sky, is by defeating the boss on Floor 100. Also, I have placed a little gift in all of your item storages. Please, have a look." (What's in our item storages?...? A…Mirror?) Once Jay got the Mirror out he looked into it deeply, but suddenly the same bluish-green light enveloped the mirror, and Jay. "What the! He- Hey! AAAAH!" Once the light went away Jay looked back into the mirror, and saw…..himself. The mirror had made him look the same as he did IRL. It wasn't that big of a change because he had made his character look like him the best he could, but now it was EXACTLY him. His height didn't change though, but his weight did, he lost 15 pounds resulting him in being a little smaller, only that made him freak out a bit. Jay isn't ugly he is actually pretty cute (In girl terms sorry) but despite that, and his kind personality, plus his willingness to fight, no one wanted to be around him. People could say because he was different, he thought outside the box constantly, and he is very smart, and brave when he needs to be.

"There. Now I would like to welcome the REAL players to SAO. This ends the tutorial and begins the official launch of Sword Art Online." And at that Kyabas entity started to fade away…the red warnings just flashed off, giving the blue sky it's color back. …Silence. No one wanted to believe this. "Oh my god….AAAAH!" a young girl with pigtails freaked out. Everyone started to yell, it was utter chaos. (…Fine. Let it be. I WILL overcome this. I've been alone for 4 years…I overcame that. I'm out.) Jay looked around for a exit, once he saw one he jumped over the crowds of people, he was going to get out of there.

Jay ran to the nearest rooftop, jumped on it, and continued from there. (Live. Fight. Survive. I wont let Kyaba beat me, or anyone else.) "Let's GO!" Jay smiled a knowing smile. He was going to win. Once Jay got out of the city, he saw the raven haired beta running far ahead of him. (Hmph. OK.) Jay raced to the next city, laying waste to everything in his path. He's got this.

A.N: LOL! I'm sorry but I had to break the tension in the explanation scene, I couldn't help it, don't get mad! This chapter ended ep 1 of the anime, and the next chapter will start ep 2, so be on the watch. If you can find my easter egg of the Beatles in this chapter I will give you a shout out if you answer correctly only 1 winner! Till next time, cya.


	4. Chapter 4: Tired of Waiting

Chap 4: Tired of Waiting

A.N. Another chapter, but this time we start off on ep 2 of the anime for SAO! This time I will try to do a longer chapter than 3 maybe like chap 2? (Writing is hard…you have to go back revise what you wrote, and make sure it isn't a FAIL!) I agree Lira, but nonetheless enjoy, cya later.

Jays perspective

Dec. 2nd, 2022 Floor 1: Tolbana

(A whole month has passed ever since Akihiko Kyaba trapped 10,000 people in this fun game of death. I'm one of those people that have survived so far, but about 2,000 people have died here in SAO. I'm lvl 24, and we've been trapped here on floor 1 for a while now because we can't find the boss room anywhere… that's why today we're gonna have a meeting about how we're gonna find and kill the boss. Tension is running high, let's hope this won't end in us killing eachother.)

When Jay gets to the meeting place he adjusts his hood a bit so the top part of his face is fully covered from sight. He looks around hoping to see someone he's encountered before in the time he's been here in SAO, that's when his eyes stop on the raven haired beta tester from before. Jay's always wondered why he's never stopped the beta so he can introduce himself…it always was a bit weird looking at him from afar, but hey watcha gonna do? Jay decided to sit himself down near the raven haired boy during the meeting. Soon enough a blue haired guy comes out to the middle of the meeting place.

"Ok people! Now that everyone's here we can get this meeting underway! I would just like to thank everyone for coming. My name's Diabel, and the job I rolled as was knight!" Diabel told everyone, but then there was laughter all around "Dude, there's no job system in this game!" A spear wielder yelled from the stands "Hey, do you guys want to hear this or not?" Everyone went silent from Diabels request "Right. Anyway here's the deal. Yesterday my party and I found the bosses room at the top of the tower." " What?" No way!" were a couple of things heard from the people gathered at the meeting "Now the first step is to defeat this boss and to go to Floor 2 , and the second step is to tell all the people who are waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game! The fact is that as the most capable players here it's our duty right? Or am I wrong?"

Diabel had just made a point that no one could deny, everyone there at the meeting started clapping and cheering for their esteemed leader. "Alright! Now all of us will split into parties of 6! We need multiple parties on all sides to guarantee a victory!" (Crap, I don't know anyone here… everyone's already partied up, and…? The beta guy, he's only in a party with that hooded girl…well I don't have much of a choice now do I? I guess I could ask to party…I'm not that good with people, well here goes…) As Jay got up and made his way over to the pair the hooded girl was scooting away a bit "Hey! Um, sorry but d-do you guys mind if I party with you both? I won't be a burden, I promise. It just seemed like you guys were short a few people so…" (Smooth move idiot!) "Oh…um, is it ok with you?" the raven haired boy asked the hooded girl. She just looked at me and I looked at her, we couldn't see each others eyes through the hoods. But it seemed like she was judging my abilities just from looking at me…but thankfully she nodded yes. "Alright, and it's fine with me so…here…" The raven haired boy replied sending Jay a party request 'Do you accept party request?' Jay pressed yes and just like that he had someone to actually talk to in this world, not like the small talk he sometimes has with people he's encountered. As Jay focused his vision on the top left corner of the screen he saw 2 names, and health bars under his they read 'Kirito' and 'Asuna'.: Jay isn't desperate, he just wants someone to hang out with, everyone needs a friend right? :

"Alright! Well it looks like everyone's teamed up, now then h-" Diabel was cut off by…." Now hold on a sec!" A man with spiky orange hair yelled from the top of the stairs, he started to jump down the stairs large leaps at a time…but it seemed that he doesn't work on his aerodynamics skill that much though…but once he reached the bottom he yelled "Hey my names Kibao got that?! Before we take on the boss I've got to get some stuff off my chest!" (What does that mean?) Jay thought as Kibao continued "We all know about the 2,000 players that have died so far, yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!" (What? Who does he mean?...) When everyone heard that, Kirito who was now sitting next to Jay tensed up a bit. (Could Kibao mean…them?) Diabel spoke up "Kibao, I think I know who your referring to… you mean the ex-beta testers right?" "Of course I mean them! The day this stupid-ass game started, the beta testers ditched all of us beginners! They snagged all of the good hunting spots! And, they grabbed all of the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here, this whole time they just ignored us like we're nothing! Grrrr! Hell! I bet there's some of them here! Come on out beta-testers! We should make 'em apologize to us, and we should make them give up all the money , AND the items they've got! They can't expect us to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?" Kibao finished.

Kirito was shaking now, because he was one of them, one of the betas. (Hell no. I'm not gonna let someone bully people around now. We need to band together…) "Why should we?"….. Jay stood up as everyone looked at him "We should, because they're still people, and players trapped in this game of death. Just like us! If even 1 of them are here that means that they WANT to help and that they do care! Betas aren't so bad either, I've seen plenty of betas help out noobs like us. They've been getting stronger so they can beat this game just as bad as we do. If your going to harm anyone who has done no wrong deed, then harm me because I'll stop you. I'm not a beta, but I'll fight you sure as hell like one." As Kibao gave Jay the death stare, and as Jay returned it someone also spoke up…"Can I say something?" It was this big, black guy with a large battle- axe to fight with. Kibao turned his attention towards the guy and Jay sat down to opay attention. "Hey, the names Agiel, Kibao right? I wanna make sure I'm on the same page, YOU say that the ex-beta testers are responsible for the rookies deaths, and you say that they should apologize and give up they're winnings…I leave anything out?" Agiel asked." No. You didn't. So what?" Kibao retorted, Agiel shuffled through his pockets a bit and pulled out a small book "The item shop goes around handing these out for free, it's a guidebook, you got one right? Didn't you?" Agiel laid onto him a obvious question, everyone got one right?"Sure I got one, so what about it?" Kibao spat back at him "You know who's handing these out? The ex-beta testers. Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information, even so a lot of people still died. Now, I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone, I came here because I wanna learn from those players deaths. I'm HERE because I wanna find out how to beat the boss." After both of those speak-ups Kirito became a bit more relaxed from hearing those words. He looked at Jay thankfully, and under his hood Jay smiled at him and put a thumbs up. Everyone started murmuring as Kibao stared at Jay, and Agiel for a second, then he sat down in a fit. Agiel also sat back down wanting to finish the meeting, then Diabel spoke up.

"Okay…can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the boss, it's all in here, the latest issue of the guide book you just heard about. According to the book the bosses name is, 'Ill-Feng the Kobold Lord', so he'll be surrounded by his minions, the 'Ruined Kobold Sentinels'. Ill-Feng carries an axe, and a buckler. He has 4 health bars and when his 4th health bar goes red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack too. That's it for the briefing. As for distribution of money, and loot, all of that will be divided equally, whoever defeats the boss get's the exp, and whoever get's an item get's to keep it. Any objections?... nothing? Good! We leave tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning, meeting adjourned people!"

And at that it ended, Asuna walked away afterwords leaving everyone to talk amongst themselves. "Hoooo…ok well, Jay is it?" Kirito asked Jay after the meeting "Yeah,….Kirito, right? Listen, I know you're an ex-beta tester. And calm down, if I was going to tell somebody or do something about it I would've already done it. I could tell, I always saw you around, and how you acted back there. I couldn't let Kibao mess with you, or those other beta's so I spoke up." Jay answered "Well, thanks. Hey just a pre-caution… what level are you? You said that you weren't a beta, but you seem like a strong player." Kirito asked curiously (Should I lie? I mean, I don't know this guy yet but I kinda trust him because of what I've seen him do… I'll be truthful with him.) "I'm a level 24…..i kinda knew about all of this stuff before the alpha came out because I knew a beta like you." Jay didn't want his teammate not to trust him so he decided to be nice, and truthful. By now it was only Jay, and Kirito still sitting at the stands so after Jay finished he took off his hood so Kirito could see him. " 24? Wow, I've never seen a non-beta player have such a level so close to mine… well I'm a level 26 so I think in this fight, we'll do fine. Hey btw where's your weapon? I didn't see you with one before…" Kirito asked unknowing about Jay's unique skill "Well….can you wait till tomorrow? I'll show you then, right now I'm tired and I think we lost a party member…where'd Asuna go?"Jay was curious as to where his fellow member had went "Idk, but I'll go find her get some rest ok?" Kirito answered "Definitely." Jay held out his hand for a handshake, and when Kirito took it Jay asked if they could be friends and Kirito said "Of course."

After Jay, and Kirito had exchanged information, they had said they're goodbyes till tomorrow, and Jay found a hotel to crash at, the 'Maiden's reststop' (Arggghh…so tired…Ill-Feng, be ready. Because we're coming.) Jay slowly drifted off to sleep as he thought happy thoughts of returning home…

A.N. Hey guys! Like what I did there? It was longer, AND now we know more about Jay, hooray! The next chap will be on the fight against Ill-Feng and the discovery of a certain beta tester, and the strange hood wearers. Till next time! Cya!


	5. Chapter 5: Ruined Battlefield

Chap 5: Ruined battlefield

A.N. The boss fight! I'll make this note short and sweet,…. Ill-Feng's about to get it.

….'Rustle, Rustle…' "Eeeeehhmmm…." The light in the hotel room seemed to get brighter by the second as Jay squirmed in his bad "Screw it…" Jay laid up in his bed going through his screen he saw that he had a new message, it read ' We're meeting together at the fountain at 9:45, be ready ok?' It was from Kirito. When Jay checked the time, he saw that it was 9:20 and he had to go. Before Jay left his hotel room he checked up on the bosses info again just to be sure he knew all he had to know while fighting the 'Ruined Kobold Sentinels' (They have these two-handed maces , and some of them carry swords… they band together when threatened as a group… I guess I'll have to learn more from experience to know them….idk I'm tired but…) Jay's eyes lighted up (Today's the day we defeat the boss!) Jay got up and fixed his hair a bit, cleaned up, and got his gear ready.(Alright,) Jay donned his hood and equipped his gauntlets (let's go.)

10 minutes later Jay met up at the fountain early, his teammates didn't arrive till 9:55 when it was time to go "Hey, sorry were late she didn't get the message apparently and I had to go find her, sorry. Hehe…." Kirito said nervously, Asuna just looked away "Sorry…" was all she said to Jay. "No it's ok, I just got here too Haha…" He lied. But now it was time to head to the bosses tower.

As the three walked in the back of the group, Asuna walked in the middle, Jay walked on her right side, and Kirito her left. "Let's go over it again, we're the backup, so our target is the bosses minions, the 'Ruined Kobold Sentinels'." Kirito told the threesome as they were walking through the forest, on they're way "Got it." Jay responded, and all Asuna said in a small, hushed voice was "I know." "I'll use a sword skill to knock their weapons up and out of the way, and when I do, both of you switch and jump in." Kirito explained. "Alright, got it." Jay answered "…..What's a switch?" Asuna asked in a curious tone. Both Jay, and Kirito looked at her a bit surprised, then Kirirto asked "Ok, level with us here. Is this your first time being in a party?" Asuna waited a bit, then said "Uh-huh…" At hearing that both Kirito, and Jay looked at her while slowing down. The both of them just looked at eachother and sighed, slouching a bit.

At the top of the tower, everyone gathered in a big group surrounding Diabel, and the bosses door. SSHHIIINK! Diabels sword had gone into the floor as he spoke up "Listen up everyone, I've only got one thing to say to you….. let's WIN." Everyone tensed up except for Jay while thinking (I couldn't have said it any better.) Jay thought, smiling as he unsheathed his blades from the gauntlets "Oh. So that's what you meant, heh ok." Kirito said as both Asuna , and him looked at Jay's strange weapon(s). "Yeah,….sorry…" Jay replied while everyone was ready to go into the bosses room. How was he supposed to explain that?

Diabel pushed the large door open, entering to be what seemed like a large parlor, with column's. In the all the way back of the room was a large creature, with deep red eyes. Everyone walked in slowly, weapons out, all following Diabel's orders. Suddenly the whole room lit a rainbow color, which was mesmerizing, and strange. The huge creature in the back got up, grabbing a buckler, and an axe, and jumped all the way to the large group. It was Ill-Feng the Kobold Lord. His minions started to spawn all around him, the Sentinels. "Commence, ATTACK!" Diabel yelled when the enemy started to rush forward, Kibao came at the first sentinel with his sword glowing a bright red, as the Sentinel also met him with a glowing yellow mace.

The war was waged on whether the players would make it out alive vs. all of them dying a painful death. Weapons clashed all around, everybody was doing the best they could to defeat the Sentinels so they could focus their attention on the boss. "Squads A, and C, switch in! Here it comes, squad B, BLOCK! Squad C keep guarding, and prepare to switch. Everyone, when you fall back, regroup and prepare to flank them. Squads D, E, and F, keep those minions off of us!" Diabel ordered into Kirito's groups direction. "Yeah, you got it!" Kirito responded , rushing towards a couple of Sentinels getting ready to attack. Kiritos sword glowed a yellow as he deflected both of their attacks "Switch!" he commanded his teammates, and Jay shot forward, spiraling as his swords were in above his head together as he flew past Kirito, and Asuna. Jay went straight through his sentinel using his sword skill ' Piercing Drill' , making it into two pieces: the upper body, and the lower body. Poof, it then exploded. Asuna then ran forward saying aloud "You got it!" Her sword glowed a green light as she then stabbed her sword into the minion about 6 times, very fast. Her sword went just as fast as Jay did, and made quick work of her enemy.

"Hm. Right on…" Kirito said smiling while looking at his teammates skills. But another minion spawned just as fast and Kirito managed to block it's attack, while Jay used 'Double Slash" to take it down. Ill-Feng soon made a strong, and loud roar that made everyone tremble as he threw his buckler, and axe to the side once his last health bar reached the red zone. "Looked like the guidebook was right…" Kibao said with a confident smile "Stand back! I've got it!" Diabel yelled from the back of the group while running forward. (What's Diabel doing? I thought we all were supposed to take it down together by surrounding it…) Jay thought while Diabel rushed forward with a glowing yellow sword.

Ill-Feng then reached behind his back, and pulled out a large sword that…(What the…! That's not a Talwar…that's a Odachi! This isn't like what I heard about!) Kirito suddenly interrupted Jay's thoughts by yelling "Wait Stop! It's no good! Get out of there!" Both Kibao, and Jay looked at Kirito with worried eye's, (Damnit!...I have to… Aw Screw IT!' Jay rushed towards Diabel yelling "Stop! Diabel!" As ill-Feng came crashing down slashing Diabel in deep, sending him flying over near Kirito. Kibao yelled really loud "Diabel, NO!" But was soon cut off by Ill-Feng landing in front of him, and roaring really loud about to attack. "Nooooo!" Jay screamed at the beast while jumping upward. (Die!) Jay yelled mentally as his swords started glowing a purple light as he started to spin in a circle using his strongest 2nd strongest sword skill 'Spinning Slash x10' throwing at the beast spiraling cuts, spinning slices, and powerful slashes to hell, sending Ill-Feng backwards.

Once Jay reached the ground Ill-Feng tried to attack, but at that moment someone yelled far off in a loud voice saying "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" (What in the-!) But as Ill-Fengs large sword came down, Jay dodged the attack and ran back to his team to see if Diabel was alright.

As Jay neared Kirito, and Diabel though, Diabel just looked at Jay, and smiled weakly…until he bursted into a bunch of light particles right there in Kirito's hands. (No….Goddamnit, Diabel!) but as everyone looked at their fallen leader in terror, they knew it was too late. Suddenly Ill-Feng roared a mighty roar as he let them all have it. Kirito then stood up with a fire in his jet-black eyes, Asuna rushed to his left side saying "I'll go too." Jay then jumped to Kirito's other side saying "Let's do this." Kirito then glanced at his two party members then answered "OK." And three trio rushed forward, targeting the boss. "We'll hit him just like we did the minions!" Kirito yelled "You got it." Answered Asuna "Alright, let's go." Jay also chimed in saying. As the three rushed forwards, Ill-Feng turned his attention away from killing the others to a team with a force to be reckoned with. Ill-Fengs sword charged up a bright white light ,as he rushed at the trio.

Kirito hit away the powerful attack, dealt by the colossal beast with a quick, and forceful attack from his sword glowing a yellow light. "Switch!" Yelled Kirito as he had made an opening for an attack. Asuna ran forward having her sword glow a bright orange , but suddenly Ill-Fengs eyes had a blood red color rush to them as his sword glowed a dark brown "No. ASUNA!" Kirito yelled as the large Odachi came down on the girl (No! Damnit…wh- huh?) But she knew what to do, she barely dodged the attack but the sword only destroyed her hood, and cape. Under it was beautiful, long, flowwy orange hair, and a pretty face, but with a hardened expression on it. Asuna then had a chance to attack, she slashed her sword into Ill-Feng very fast like, earning her a loud roar in pain, and a flying boss.

Jay was surprised by her strength, while Kirito was mesmerized by her beauty… goddamned hormones… : It's not that Jay didn't notice Asuna's prettiness, he was just surprised by how far the boss went…lol. : And before the boss had fully gotten up Jay ran forward and jumped in the air just over the bosses head "Take this!" Jay yelled as he used his strongest sword skill 'Sword Downpour' Jay's blades shined a brilliant blue light as he stabbed downwards at the boss, finishing with him putting his swords together and sending them downward into Ill-Fengs face. This made Ill-Feng even more pained, and angry. As Jay got back down Ill-Fengs sword was headed straight for him "He's coming back!" Is what Kirito yelled running forward and deflecting the bosses sword.

Asuna jumped at that chance and stabbed the monstrous menace deep into the stomach. Ill-Feng slid back a bit, and tried to rush Asuna but Kirito got in front instead and deflected 3 out of 4 attacks that it threw at him. The 4th one Kirito missed and was slashed along the chest, sending him flying, smashing into Asuna, and before they hit the ground Jay jumped and caught them before the two landed, taking most of the damage. Jay, and Asuna struggled to sit up while Kirito laid there not moving, but not dead… not until Ill-Feng loomed over the three with a glowing red Odachi ready to kill them all.

(Oh no! ) with all the strength he could muster Jay sat up and put his blades in front of his friends into an X to try to block the blow. He closed his eyes because he couldn't bear to watch.

The large sword came crashing down onto Jay's blades as the young teen struggled to keep his arms up….. but you could hear a pin drop from the silence in the room at the sound of the swords breaking. Sending the sword into Jay's chest. Everyone looked and stared as the hooded boy exploded into a million particles.

Jay's eyes snapped open to see Agiels battle axe deflecting the blade before it hit the trio, sending the monster back a little bit. Suddenly all of the other teams came to help, attacking Ill-Feng altogether. Agiel looked at the three and said " We can hold this bastard off until your health's back up!" Kirito responded with a relief sound in his voice "Yeah, you got it!" "Thanks Agiel" Was all Jay could say while getting up, and giving a thumbs up. As everybody else was holding the boss off, Asuna was helping Kirito up, as Jay got up on his own , thinking (We can't let that happen again…!) Ill-Feng suddenly repelled all of the attacks by the others, while jumping in the air, ready to rain hell on all of them.

"Watch out!" Jay and Kirito yelled at the same time, while rushing at the boss with swords glowing. Both jumping in the air Kirito yelled "Your going down!" while dodging the attack and sending it upward for a bit. But not too long because Jay was following suit by sending him flying to the ground with a 'Double Slash' in mid-air. Ill-Feng hit the ground with a loud crashing noise, Kirito then started rushing forward yelling " Come on Asuna, Jay, help me beat this sucker! One last attack!" Asuna responded with a famous "You got it!" and Jay with a "Let's just not get close to dying this time, ok!?" They all attacked the boss with brute force. Kirito deflected a attack, Asuna attacked rapidly, and Jay using his 'Piercing Drill' skill.

The boss had no time to attack as Kirito made a slash so deep that it cut through Ill-Fengs chest fully, then Kirito stabbed his sword straight into the bosses stomach, going all the way around until he had cut through the bosses whole body. Ill-Feng started to puff up, and soon he just exploded into a parade of particles as his health hit zero.

….."Yeeeeeeeah!" Cheers eminated through the parlor as the promised word popped up: 'Congratulations!' (We…did it…all right!) Jay had a smile hiding behind his hood as he sheathed his blades into their rightful place. He started to walk over to Kirito and once he reached him, he said "Congrats dude, that was awesome." Asuna , and Agiel walked over to Kirito as well, Asuna saying "That was a nice job." And Agiel adding on to that saying "That was some fine swordsmanship, congratulations. Today's victory was all thanks to you." Agiel commended Kirito on his victory. But Kirito replied weakly "No…" But was cut off by everyone cheering , and congratulating him.

"STOP CHEERING!" Kibao yelled from the back of the parlor with 4 others with him. Everybody stopped to look at Kibao, and to see why he would say that "Why'd you do it huh? *Sniff* Why'd you let Diabel DIE!?" Kibao yelled …"Let him die?" Kirito asked. Kibao looked straight up with tears in his eyes "That's what I said! You could have told us. Admit it! You could have told us what technique the boss was gonna use, then Diabel would've stood a chance! He wouldn't have had to DIE!" ….. everyone was murmuring while giving Kirito bad looks "I know why he knew! Because he used to be a beta tester! Think about it, he knew the bosses attack patterns! He KNEW, but he kept it from us! AND I bet he isn't the only beta tester here! Come on out beta testers!" A spear wielder yelled from the back, siding with Kibao. Everyone was nervous now everyone was looking around, and back at Kirito giving him dirty looks, all except for Jay, Asuna, and Agiel.

Everyone went silent at the sound of blades being unsheathed. Jay crouched down, and said quietly to Kirito "Kirito. What now." And then Jay got up and walked to the middle of the floor and pointed one blade at Kibao saying to Kirito "Well?"…."….Phhh HahahaHAHAHA!... So you guys think I used to be a beta tester? ….Well it's not cool to put me in the same class as those noobs." Kirito said coolly with a phsyco maniac/ cold expression. Kibao got mad at this yelling "Wh-What'd you say?!" "You heard me. Most of the people who scored a slot in SAO's beta test were all rookies. They were so green, they didn't even know how to level up…..hell, even you guys were better than they were. But me? I'm nothing like those guys man. In the beta, I made it to floors higher than any of the other betas. I knew about the boss, because I had fought WAY more monsters, with WAY more sword skills, on HIGHER floors…" Kirito glared at Kibao "…I know a bunch of other stuff too. WAY more than you can imagine. WAY more than ANY info broker." …..Kibao hesitated but finally responded "What he HELL? If that's true, than you worse than a beta tester, you're a GODDAMN CHEATER!"

….An outbreak of complaints bursted from the crowd, than a axe wielder finally said aloud "He's a beta tester and a cheater….. he's a Beater!" More and more complaints came from the crowd, until Kirito spoke up again "A Beater? Yeah, I like it. Ok, call me a Beater. Just don't get me confused with any of the other betas." Kirito finished smiling devilishly, as he equipped the bonus item from the boss. The 'Coat of Midnight' , and started to walk away, and as Kirito passed Jay, he could've sworn he heard him say silently "Goodbye." Just under his breath.(Goodbye to you too.) Jay thought. And as Kirito made his way up the stairs, Asuna ran to him and stopped him, their conversation was too low to hear so once they stopped talking Jay decided it was time to go.

As Jay was just meters from the stairs, The spear wielder, and the 3 other guys that were with Kibao stopped him. (What do they want?) Jay thought as the spear wielder spoke up "Hey! You! What the hell was that? We've never seen weapons, OR skills like the ones you used, plus the info broker never said anything on weapons like those. So, are you a cheating, Beater like him? Spill it! Now!" ….(Geez…I'm not a beta, nor did I cheat to get the weapon, or skills…. But if I tell them that…they'll think I'm lying…it's all I can do though…here goes…) Jay spoke aloud "Whoah. Hey, I'm not a beta, neither a cheater ok? I know just as much as you do ok? The skill is called 'Twin gauntlets' and that's all I know ok? Now may I please leave?" Jay tried to move around them but was stopped and pushed back by the axe- wielder "No! You can't leave! You're lying aren't you? You damned Beater!"

(Well, here goes…) Thought Jay as he unsheathed his swords when the spear wielder tried to stab him. Jay blocked and cut the spear into 3 pieces making it burst into the particles, then he spinned and kicked the spear wielder into the chest sending him flying to Jay's right, and into to pillar making him fall down. Then the Axe wielder and a skinny sword user tried attacking at the same time, but Jay was ready when he parried they're weapons and kneed the sword user in the gut really hard, making him fall down and cry in pain, while he stabbed his right sword into the axe wielders left knee making him fall to one knee. And Jay finished him by taking the sword out and kicking the axe holder in the face, making him fly backwards, and onto his back. The last guy just submitted to Jay when he put one of his blades to the guys throat after he beat the axe wielder.

"Ok! I think you've made your point, now relax ok?" Agiel yelled before anyone got seriously hurt by Jay. Jay looked at him with a sorry face through his hood and sheathed his blades saying "Yeah….i'm sorry Agiel. I'll stop." After that Jay focused on the spear wielder who was leaning on one elbow against the wall " I'm not a Beater, got that? I'm sorry… goodbye." Jay just started to walk away, but was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by the spear wielder yelling "You damned cheater! We'll never forgive you! We'll never accept YOU, or HIM! None of us!" And the rest of the people agreed with him. Everyone was booing Jay as he walked up the stairs. He was getting a worse treatment than Kirito did. He felt a pain in his chest every time they said something hurtful….but what really broke the deal was when a guy yelled "Get, outta here! Nobody likes you! And nobody ever WILL!"…after hearing that he started to cry. He couldn't escape it here either. The rejection by everyone.

The only 2 people that weren't booing Jay was Agiel, and Asuna. On the way to the top Asuna stopped him, and Jay stopped crying as much as he could. She told him "Hey Jay, right? Don't mind them, I know Kirito was feeling just as bad as you were when he was pretending to be scary… but… well this is worse than what he had to deal with. I'm sorry. But keep using those blades of yours for yourself, and others, ok? Jay looked at her with such a expression of gratitude that when he realized it was only them, and he took off his hood and said "Yeah. Thanks Asuna." And at that Jay walked to the teleport portal, donned his hood, and said aloud, "Teleport, Floor 2."

(Use them for myself…and others?...Thank you. Goodbye." And on that moment Jay cracked a smile and knew it was going to be bad, but also good in SAO. And he teleported to another place with more mysterys that he was ready to take on.

A.N. WOW. I'm tired. Long chapter right? Please review and like, and do whatever till next time ok? Cya. (Btw did anyone read of a special appearance in here? OOOh lol bye)


	6. Chapter 6: Isn't it Weird?

Chap 6: Isn't it Weird?...

April 21, 2023 Floor 11: Ransus

(Before I tp'd here to this town to see a employer I reached lvl 40….i say employer because more, and more news of people dying have been appearing lately, not that that's uncommon in this death game… but we have found out recently that the cause of the unusual amount of deaths was because other players were killing each other. Just the thought of that drove about 100 more people to madness… leading in either THEM killing people…. Or suicide. That's where the Type R Assassins come in, or otherwise known as the Saviors. The Saviors are players in a unique guild that take jobs in hunting and killing the red marker players, the Saviors were first established from a guild that took jobs for killing monsters from other players, but from the outbreak of pkr's : Player killers : the guild leader decided to change the name of the guild to the Saviors….. we've also been called hypocrites…. Maybe they're right. It's not supposed to be easy to take a life… that's what I believe. But I also believe that no one has the right to take a life…not even me or the Saviors, but if we don't stop them… more and more people are bound to die. A man from the U.S. army who played SAO that I knew before he died once told me "You aren't remembered by someone for following the rules, your only remembered when you break them." That's somewhat right… but it's a good philosophy. At least Kirito's doing well, he joined a guild apparently. I'm glad to hear that he's doing better… but nonetheless back to the Saviors info, basically anyone who has a bounty on a red marker player, brings it to our bounty board in every npc armor shop on each floor in the bosses town. I'm apart of the Saviors as an A- Rank Assassin… the rankings go like this : D lowest ranking, C rookie rank, B adequate rank, A rising to pro rank, A- training for pro, A+ Pro rank, S rising fame rank, SS powerful assassin, X Legendary assassin.

People doubt that we'll make a difference other than getting ourselves killed… Fuck that. I won't stop until they stop killing innocents, then I kill them anyway. It sounds horrible… but I wont let innocents keep dying like that….buuut…. this girl thinks that we're a joke… let's see how much of a joke I am…)

"Hey are you even listening!? I'm talking to you Savior!" A certain familiar blonde haired girl with blue tips yelled from the middle of the circle of people surrounding me and her. (Man… another one? I'm tired of having to deal with people like this…) Jay thought as he adjusted his hood a bit, then the girl kept rampaging on " What's wrong Savior? Are you gonna keep ignoring me like I'm just another bystander? Huuuuuh?" (Shutup, shutup, shutup, shutup, shutup, shutup….) " Oh I get it, you're drunk! Just like all of your other drunken : Mocking tone : Saviooors! I bet you can't even fight a level 32 like me, because all of you are so wea- huh?" She stopped to see jay bring down his screen to send a duel invite to her. Jay then looked up and said raising his eyebrows " Oh yeah? " he replied in an amusing tone… "Wha- Ok. Get ready to face a beta tester then."

The crowd roared in excitement "No way! That shady Savior is gonna face the beta tester Explosive Arrow Lilith?" A guy said to his friend " Dude, she's cuter than what Leo described her…" the friend said aloud "Hey! And It's Lily! Call me Lily!" She roared at him as she accepted the duel. (She has a temper on her too… but she still seems nice in a way,….and she's really pretty too….AAH! Cut it out dude!) Jay thought while slapping himself "What? You getting nervous? HA!" She yelled as she equipped her bow which was known as the boss drop 'Huntress'. It was only given to a girl if she last shot the floor 9 boss. There were other weapons, and armor given to her too by the boss. "Hey where's his weapon?" Some girl with black hair asked…(Hmm… the Huntress…. I guess I'll go with my Laque du Kill blades… ok there we go) As Jay thought he switched from his usual Galverna Twin Blades to the other one, but everyone just looked in confusion as it only seemed like he equipped new gloves : Lily's POV : (What? What's he doing? …..! Is he doing this because he's cocky?! He's gonna fight me with his fists? Fine… piece. Of. Cake.) : Jay's POV : (Get ready to die …. Jk I'm not gonna kill her, just mess with her a bit, she needs to be that nice girl that I once knew irl…) : Yes. He recognizes the classmate that stole his spot in the beta, and told him all he wanted to know about SAO. But she doesn't recognize her classroom friend from Duraisuke high…. Probably the dank ass hood? Lol let's see shall we? : As the timer hit the 10 sec mark, Lily readied an arrow into her bow, and pointed it at Jay who was now in the middle watching her every move as she started to walk slowly in a circle '5…4…3…2…1… FIGHT!'

Once the timer went off, Lily ran really fast in a circle aiming what seemed to be her shining green arrows "Take this!" Lily yelled as she activated a sword skill that gave her a minor speed boost, so she could surround Jay with a sphere of arrows hanging midair (Arrow Rain huh? Ok, then I'll use Spinning Slash x15 to deflect them… she really wants to kill me, doesn't she?) When Lily got back to her starting position she turned around and snapped her fingers to bring down the arrows onto the young Savior, leaving a cloud of dust. "Geez, I was right…" Lily stated as she started to walk away, but stopped once she heard someone calling to her "Hey! What're you running away from?" It was Jay. As the dust settled everybody looked at the boy as he was just standing there, unharmed, while nonchalantly sharpening his two blades with eachother. " You didn't think I was going to go down that easily, did you? " Jay asked his enemy "Wha- What? How did you avoid getting hit?!" Lily yelled at him, wondering why he wasn't hurt… "How did he do that?" Someone asked "He should've died!" Yelled someone else " H-Hey! He's the guy with that unique skill! I think they called it 'Twin Gauntlets'!" Yelled a guy up front (Great… now more people want to stop me…) "That's it! Your going down!" Lily yelled as she switched weapons to a katana shaped sword (Oh, so she's the one who got the double- edged sword the 'Temptress'… crap. Well… this is gonna be fun!) Once Jay decided that Lily was gonna rush him, he slowly started to walk towards her, smiling as he remembered how excited she was when she heard that she was gonna be a beta tester for SAO…"Hey!" He called to her before she sprang forward sword aiming for his throat… "Yeah? What?" She called mid-air, as Jay dodged with a side step.

"You should be nicer, like how you used to, huh Lil'?" He asked with a mocking tone. : Lily's POV : I stopped to look at him a for a bit, (Wh- what? What does he mean?) She thought as her enemy had a hand on his side smiling at her "Sh-Shutup! You don't know anything about me Savior!" She screamed at the hooded boy. He looked confused for a second as she said that "Hmm… Ah! How about this beta?" Before she could ask 'what do you mean?' He launched forward, and tripped her from behind, making her land on her butt "Hey, I'm sorry about that, are you ok?" Was all he said as he offered a hand to her… and lifting his hood so only that she could see his face. (No… No way…-!) Lily started to tear up after seeing her friend from the real world "Remember me now Li-!" I cut him off with a swift kick to the stomach "Jerk." : Jay's POV : (Damn, that smarts…..) But suddenly she threw her arm's around me, hugging me tightly, also crying slightly…"Hey, long time no see huh? And people will see… stop crying please…" Jay said quietly to his old friend… : Lily was Jay's first friend when coming from America to her middle school in 2021, and she was a really kind girl back then… but Jay could tell that this world changed her a bit… back in the real world, Jay actually had a crush on this girl… buuuut so did the guy that bullied him. Somehow Lily got Jay out of fighting mode when he beat down the jerk one time for when the guy tried to harass Lily… off topic. But the friends are reunited now, let's see what happens, shall we? :

Somehow, Jay managed to clear all suspicions of what was going on, and the crowd away from the two, after Lily surrendered everyone started to get questionable… that took an hour… now everyone knows about the 2 friends past… But now Jay is walking with Lily to his employer talking about what's going on… "So… you became a Savior to avenge everyone that has been killed by other's so far?" Lily asked with curiosity "Yeah. Why else would I?" (Well I can name a few other's, but…) "I'm glad your here." Lily spoke up, sending his train of thought off the tracks "Really? Your glad that I'm here in this death world? Yeah reaaal niice…" Jay said smiling , while mocking her. Lily just punched his arm while saying "You know what I mean! Cut it out!" Jay only chuckled at her anger "Ok, ok!...So… what…happened to you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything! It's just…. Your not like how you were irl, not entirely anyway…" Jay asked while taking off his hood looking worried : Lily's POV : (He's… worried? About me? Why?) "Uh- No… well… once I heard that were trapped here in this death game… idk I guess that I missed the real world so I brought it out forcefully…" I said to him looking back,…. He just smiled and put his hood back on "Aren't we all missing the real world?... I mean yeah, it would change a lot of people… some for the better…. other's for much, much worse… but hey! I'm a reminder of good times irl right?" Jay said switching from serious, to happy.

"Shutup… hm." (He's right… it's good to see him again, but he's not the same either.) Lily thought looking down : Jay's POV : (She looks so… cute…! Cut it out! Damned hormones…) Jay slapped himself a bit… Lily noticed of course… and smiled thinking of the old days "So… the Savior's huh? Sorry about before… it's just that most of the Savior's that I've met are lazy, weak beggars that haven't done anything…" Lily told me (Hmmm… probably either D ranks, or posers…) "Yeah well, not all of us are like that ya know." Jay responded happily, it was nice to be talking with her again, he missed that a lot…

"Yeah sure,…Wait so where are we going?" Lily asked questionably (We? …. Well I could ask her if she wants to go with me on… no, I can't put her in danger like that… she is strong though… screw it) " Well if you want, I could take you with me to a job tracking, and… killing a pk'r party. Ik it sounds horrible, but I can't let them get away…" Jay explained in fear of getting punched, but she was quiet for a second… until she said "Why? What did they do? Other than the fact of killing people… but…" She looked worried for my sake " I know, but I realize that I can't take you.. forget that I asked, ok?" Jay tried to walk ahead but Lily stopped him by grabbing his arm "Where do you think you're going? Jay what did they do?"

I stopped to look at her for a second, she was looking more worried than Jay's ever seen her before… " Lil' you can't go. The people I'm going after killed this woman's husband, and 2 kids." (I'm sorry…)

A.N. Hey! Sorry it's been awhile ik! Forgive me ok? School and all…. But new character! Yaaaaay! (Stop. Just stop dude.) Lira, not now. I'm trying to tell them stuff. Anyway, ik this might be a bad chap. I've tried my best. Ok? But remember to review and point out anything that I messed up on, I'll understand if you hate it… but have a good day, afternoon, and night ok? Till next time cya ;).


	7. Chapter 7: The moments to Fight

Chap 7: The moments to Fight.

A.N Hey welcome back… hey ik that my fanfic sucks ok? I'm trying to do my best while juggling schoolwork, and family problems with my stepdad… but I'll make more funny comments in story to keep you entertained. And me disciplined. Enjoy ok? And the times I post are random so don't be expecting a due time for chap, im sorry forgive me but ill do my best got it?

: Jays POV :

"Let's hope that I don't die either….. Lily. Stay here. I'm going and your not gonna go to battle with a troubled boy to die got that?" Jay said in the most serious tone, and expression he's ever had. "W-Why?! Why will you still go even though you know that you might die!?" She literally screamed that at me with fear. "This war that you're fighting…. Why!?" She could feel suppressed feelings build up in her that she put down once this death game started. "Well then if it's a war I'm fighting,-" Jay's expression turned a dark road "- Then I'll fight till the wars done. I'm sorry Lily.-" He brightened the road a bit with a smile "- goodbye."

At that Jay walked away from his frightened companion, her expression was priceless to say at the least. But, it wasn't good. She knew what had happened. And she knows, all hell's gonna break loose.

: Flashback! Yay! For your discrimination, this part has been Rated M, read on your own accord :

_Jay walked around his familiar school courtyard, looking for a certain friend to hang out with. (Man, where is she?!_ _She said that she'd be out of class at 4:00! It's 4:57….) Jay was pacing from boredom, he didn't like the fact that Lily had scored a place in the beta when he didn't, but that didn't stop him from supporting her. Today she said that she wouldn't leave him behind, and that she would walk home with him today, it's been about a whole month since that last happened. He was really hoping to talk with her about SAO, and how she's been._

_: That reminds me of someone…. But I just can't put my finger on it….: _

_(Hell, I'll head inside, she might be at her locker…. Or…. Or…. CRAP! Stop BRO!) She slapped himself a bit for thinking those lewd thoughts… who could blame him? 13, soon to be 14 so… ya know he's… ahem… 'Growing'…. Sorry. As Jay started to walk towards Lily's locker direction he heard a muffled scream (Who's conveniently being held up at a time like this?! HAHA… I watch too much T.V…..now where is sh-) Jay's thoughts were interrupted by the same sound but with struggling, and girlish screams more evident by now (Wait… that sounded like…) Jay's eyes gleamed a fiery essence "Lilith!" Jay said gasping alertly._

_The same sound was repeated, but ended with a girlish grunt, and a bit of crying followed with a harsh whispered "Shutup! You'll like it if you just stopped….STRUGGLING!"….(…..Ooooh… this WILL be fun…) Jay thought as he slipped away into the shadows following the sounds with silent, and fiery steps. That's when he saw it. That dick Hassuna was harassing Lily. He was touching places he damn well shouldn't have, and …..Lily was crying. Hassuna delivered a sharp punch to her stomach quieting the girls crying, but rising the pain. _

_"Shutup, bitch! You know you like i-!" Hassuna was interrupted by a force that was unholy, and connecting with his jaw, Hassuna went flying towards the end part of the hall. "Rule 1. Dicksplash. NEVER. And god knows that I mean it, touch, or even speak to Lily, or me again. Rule 2. You're days of making ladeeda bullshit, by bullying me, are over as well! I Don't care that much if you mess with me, but with her, NONONONO! So, got something to say? Speak now, or forever hold your asshole-trie. Hmm?" Jay said in a serious, but psychotic tone. _

_: Lily's POV : _

_(W-What?) Lily stood there frozen looking at her friend with shocked eyes. "Oh, hey runt. Lucky shot. So ready for an ass whupping already? Frankly I'm flattered that you came to me this time, it makes me feel special. Your gonna bleed internally for that punch." Hassuna directed his attention towards Jay as he got up and started to get into a fighting position, that looked like some type of martial arts "Yeah, you're some kind of special all right, but I didn't know you mastered tai-kwan dickhead! I thought that you only practiced it! But heres some knowledge from the great country that I come from, America. There we also practice a type of fighting. It's called 'You'll want to stay down, bitch. __' So as we would so gladly quote: Come at me bro."_

_(Wha- what is he talking about?! He'll get himself hurt!) "Hey! (INSERT REAL NAME HERE) what are you doing? You'll get hurt! Hassuna is a black belt in Karate!" But instead of the usual gleaming emerald eyes looking at me, what I saw were two bright plain white orbs, with darkness in them look at me "Aww, come on Lil! You don't at least have a little bit of faith in me?" Jay said with a pleading face. But his eyes read a different story. One with hell getting burned to the ground. _

_: Jay's POV :_

_Hassuna tried to rush me with a swift kick to the chest, but was countered by my grabbing his leg…. And breaking it with clean precision. My elbow made contact with his gut before he could scream, but now was gasping for breath. I picked him up by his throat while he was trying to tend to his now broken leg, and made my right hand into the straightest it could be as I slapped the mother loving shit out of him. My hand went with his face as his nose was broken by the metal lockers as he made contact with them._

_His now feeble body made a strange sound while slumping to the floor in a crying state. (Die.) I picked him up again. (DIE.) I readied my fist to punch him in the face (DIE!) _

_"STOP!" Lily Yelled with worry in her voice, as Hassuna flinched. "Stop?... HEHEHehehe… why?... (Tears welling up)…(Sniff) Why!?"I yelled as I dropped him. Lily ran to me from behind, her warmth made my eyes return to they're normal state of bright green. "Please. (Hugged tighter) please." _

_We started to walk away leaving the bastard there to rot. He was only unconscious sadly… we made it outside and walking… but my head felt dizzy…. I swayed back and forth… finally falling back onto the ground…faded… the sky…."Hey! Jo-"…Lilys voice slowly went away as I drifted to the point of unconsciousness…._

_: End Flashback :_

_A.N Hey…..hey….HEY! It was short, forgive me, but I hope you enjoyed it OK? I will try to make another tomorrow if I can, so review, do whatever the hell you want and stay that way alright? Till next time. Cya __._


	8. Chapter 8: To stop it all

Chap 8: To stop it all.

A.N Yo! Hey before I start I just wanna thank a few people for supporting this fic (Surprisingly I realize that I was just being delusional, and I'm sorry) But I would like to Thank Orinatar, Microtoa, and jessie0wesssie for liking this story, also I would like to thank my gf, and my best friend as well (you know who you are ;)), Hey btw I make a lot of references in this fic to my favorite things so if you see me using a joke that you've seen somewhere else just kjnow that im saying it because I love that thing! Thanks, and enjoy.

April 22, 2023 Floor 11: Tolban (Boss town)

: Jays POV :

I finally made it to the boss town in 1 day, I say finally because of the stuff that happened… I found Lily tailing me so I caught her, and now shes tied up, and I have to carry her. "Geez Lil' you're pretty heavy. Is it the armor? Or the Draman Ice cream?" I asked while laughing when I slung her over my shoulder. "Untie me!" She would occasionally scream into my ear "Ok, firstly, I'm right here, and no! I said that it's too dangerous but you persisted! This is your punishment for trying to follow an assassin unnoticed! My Sneak, and Detection skills are higher than yours, so next time think twice ok!? And,! Stop kicking! Ow!" Plus, a group of rogue demon puppies tried to jack us for our stuff, now I have a new cape. It sounds horrible but so does the fact that if you don't kill one before 30 seconds after seeing it they try to eat you alive, I could've just dropped Lily and ran leaving her as bait, but no way bro. Next time. I also found a quest on the way that took longer than expected, but now I've got a whole stack of Dainitainium, just what I need for my new gauntlets. But I'm getting sidetracked, I found my employer inside the local café shop, after I put Lily down and untied her she said enthusiastically "Oooooh! How did you know that I liked this stuff?" "Because all women like coffee, it's like a friggin deathmatch trying to get the last latte…." I spoke under my breath "Huh? What was that?" (She didn't hear me, good….) Suddenly in felt my body off the ground, and flying towards the metal pole, I wasn't unaware of what was happening, she threw me out of anger because of what I said, or probably cause I carried her the whole time….. I let myself hit the pole because I didn't feel like dodging, or dying from her killing me for not getting hurt ….. women and they're coffee…. : Calm down, Just a joke! :

As I approached I noticed that I wasn't alone looking for this woman, a large white man with dark black hair, and a huge two- handed mace was walking away from her table as I approached. He only had one- eye covered up with a bandanna and a devilish smile directed at me. I adjusted my hood a bit when he spoke in a deep tone "So, they just let little kiddies join nowadays huh? You're a Savior like me, I can tell. Not your little girlfriend though, I can tell she's not that strong-" He sneered at Lily "Hey! I'm not his girlfriend…" Was all she could say before he started again (You're not yet, sadly…..) "-But this is my job, got that? Those pk'r weaklings are dealing with a B- rank now. Just out of curiosity, how many people have you killed kid? I'm gonna reach 18 today. What's your rank?"

His breath smelled of Lino berry wine, and dead goblin meat. (That's rank dude… ever heard of the frosty breath berry? Gross….) "You talk a lot, and well Mr. Zombie breath, I've killed 7 people-" Jay tried to finish but was cut short by the large man "BWAHAHAHA! You really expect to do this job after killing only 7 pe-" "- And I'm an A- rank. Let me finish next time, please?" Jay left the man speechless as he began to gather, and process what he had just heard from me "…..Ahem, Please tell me. How did you become A- rank without killing that many pk'rs?" The large man was very changed now from hearing this from me, He had a very curious look on him.

"Well, for starters I don't always enjoy looking like a homicidal maniac around people, and secondly they weren't all pk'rs…. Trickery can lead to death here." Jay walked to his employer to speak about the mission while motioning to Lily to follow, but the large man just returned to his normal self after the two walked away from him, and started to walk away. In the Saviors you're only granted the chance to be in the A ranks and above only once, and you've got to be qualified with the certain mindset, and strong skills to continue on in ranks. Most of the A ranks and above are people with stories. Actual, legit stories on what's gone on with them, and then what they call the Gleam. It's the look in your eyes when you are reminded of something in your life…. The loss of someone that you care for, the feeling of long time loneliness, or disownment, or just plain ol' knowing times when you gave kindness, and got evil returned to you with a meaningless vengeance.

I approached the lady with vigilance, not knowing what had become of her from the….. accident. As the story has said it, due to what has happened to people in this world some of them have been driven to madness. You know? Crazy, psycho person fever? Only half of the pk'rs are these people sadly enough, though you never know. Everyone of them are killers with no apparent reason.

"Um, hello? Are you Dyana?" I asked the coffee drinking woman who had her eyes closed, maybe unaware of our presence : It's actually a Sleep resistant potion, but we call it coffee for the reason. : She opened her eyes a bit to look at me, then spoke gently "Hi, yes I am. Please, sit down." I had to pull a chair for Lily because the table had only one, once we sat down she spoke again, swiftly "What's the name of the café?" She asked "Miss March's Delights." I responded, : These next few parts will be Q&A so I can't keep saying, ' He responded, or she asked' so try to tell who's who ok? : "How tall was that man?" " 6'8 counting his hair" "How many waitresses are here, without looking." " 3 taking orders, 2 in the back telling the orders, and 3 on break in the back, counting the owner March. So 8 in- total. Of course not counting the 2 who are on vacation, one's on their honeymoon, the other just got tired of working." Jay responded quickly and firmly. Dyana, and Lily looked surprised, like they haven't seen anything like this before. "?...What?" Jay pretended to look dense "Not even the man that just left got those correct, except for the first one of course." Dyana told me directly "Well, that's because his name is Albert Einstien A.K.A, Larson, his level is 36, and he focuses on power. Now, about the group that you want hunted that killed your husband, and 2 daughters, I will try to get them to apologize before killing them. My level is 44, and I'll do this job for free. And finally about the knife that you have concealed, you don't need to keep it in your boot for just in case they come for you. I'll handle it. Is this ok?" I asked, I wanted to get to those fuckers more than anything. Dyana looked shocked, Lily looked confused on how I got all of that info. "O-ok, but, don't you want the gold? That is why you came right?" Dyana asked earnestly, I looked at her while getting up saying "No. I came because I want to stop those people from killing innocents. Plus, if I won't avenge your family then I won't sleep easy tonight. If you want to give the gold to someone, then give it to Lily here, she needs the extra 10,000 gold. Isn't that right Miss 279?"

I held up Lily's Gold Pouch item, while she looked through her pockets, than snatched it back yelling "10,000?! And hey! How did you do that?" Smiling while asking. "Oh, uuum, ok sure. Plus, you'd better get going, That man Larson must be on his way to Floor 17's dungeon by now. They're hiding in the bosses abandoned room at the top of the tower, attacking all players that come through it. Only one person has made it out alive to tell everybody….." Dyana explained with a pained expression "…..You." Jay responded knowingly. Lily just looked at the 2 who were thinking sadly, and deeply. "Hey, before I go, Lily I want you to stay here with Dyana. Dyana watch her while I'm away please." Just as I got up and started to walk an expected hand shot out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. "What. Did you just expect me to let you do that? No, I'm going with you." Lily said firmly while squeezing my shoulder.

: Lily's POV :

He turned around and pulled me close, his hand on my waist. He leaned in close so that I could see his face under his hood, looking at me with his green eyes face to face. The blood in my face rushed to my cheeks, and he said lightly. "No. I expected you to go to sleep." "What?" I asked before I felt something poke my side and I started to feel…. Drowsy….. until I….

: Jay's POV :

"Now go to sleep….. go to sleep… ok. This Sleep poison should work for awhile since she didn't have any coffee. Dyana, can you please watch her at the Mermans Seabed hotel?" As Lily fell limp in my arms Dyana nodded yes.  
>We got to the hotel and rented a room. Dyana insisted on paying because I'm doing the job for free, but I rejected and said that I would do it because I would feel bad. I was lying. I just had more money than I needed, and Lily was getting fidgety. I had to carry her bridal style the whole time because she kept slipping of my shoulder, and it would've looked bad carrying her through town like that….<p>

Once we got into the room I set Lily down on the bed, and told Dyana that I would be back later, I got out to the center of town and to the teleporter. (Those heartless idiots…. Let's hope they don't provoke IT. My eyes always sting like hell afterwards…. Stay safe, Lily.) "Teleport Floor 17! The town of Warzen!" The blue light overtook me again as I started to disappear. Thank god for this life. Because I know I'm not gonna die.

A.N Hey! Yes! I'm back! And it's the weekend! I'll try to post another chapter tonight if I feel up to it, so be watchful! And btw thanks Orinatar, ik that you like it, but I'm still a noob so ik it wont be perfect but keep reading if you like ok? Till next time, cya.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

Chap 9: Breaking

A.N YO! Hey ik I said that I would do it the next night but I got caught up in stuff and wasn't able to write so im sorry! Forgive me, and enjoy this chap if you can ok?

April 23rd, 2023, Boss tower

: Switches off between Jay's and Narrators POV :

Walking up the tower, and getting past the monsters was easy! Surprisingly enough I found something that I could give Lily when I got back, it was the S Class rare item the Furma Gem. Appareantly if you find one that means that you had a 1 in a 10,000 chance in getting it, Kyaba made that as a reference to the 1 in 10,000 chance to get SAO in hard copy. Clever bastard. You only got the chance after killing your first 500 monsters in that dungeon. What luck right? But as I continued to trudge upwards I noticed something different. The feeling in the air changed from the usual monster spirit, to murderous intent. I stiffened when I felt a cold feeling surround me when I neared the boss door.

: This next parts will be rated M for gore, and death, you have been warned :

That's when I saw it. Outside of the closed boss door was Larson lying on the ground missing an arm, and his weapon. He was losing health fast so I had to move quickly to heal him. I rushed over and saw that he was unconscious, so I used a healing crystal and slumped him up against the wall, before I tried to leave Larson said weakly "Don't….. try it…. Kid…. You'll die…." I looked at him intently. If they did something like this to a fellow Savior, asshole or not, I'm gonna kill them. No one messes with us, or me.

I got up, adjusted my hood so that they couldn't see my face, unsheathed my blades, and… "Paybacks a cold hearted bitch." I said quietly. I touched the door but as soon as I did I heard something rustle from above, quickly, I jumped to the roof and shoved my swords into something, it was one of the pk'rs.I jumped down as he fell to the ground with a slump, his health was slowly going down as he looked at me in horror, "H-how did- did you kn-know? Not even th-the man kn-knew I was….there…" I looked at him in his dying breath and said coldly "Because. I felt your murderous presence even before I got to this floor. I used my scouting skill to look ahead through the walls : His Detection is abnormally high : and saw you cut Larsons arm off as you stole his weapon, after poisoning him. You were gonna let him bleed out. Right? I'm a level 45 got it? That was for him. Now, just die please." As soon as I said that his eyes widened at me and spoke with his last dying breath "….Monster…" And blew into a bunch of particles, leaving behind his sword, and Larsons sword.

(Mon….Monster? But he's the one that would've killed Larson… Ho-…How am I the monster?) I thought, and thought, AND thought. I didn't understand… But I carried Larsons sword over to him, and got prepared. This battle will mean my life, or theirs. I got up and walked to the door, my blades scraping the door as I did so, and walked in slowly….. "Hmph. Are we playing hide n' go seek?" I asked into a large empty room with pillars, some side doors, and the teleport room door wide open. No sound was made at all from the inside of the room, except for my echoing of my question. I walked in casually, but also alert at the same time, then I noticed them. "Hmmm… ok. How about… 2 on the roof behind me, 3 in the teleport room….. and 1 in each of the 4 side doors?" I asked into the big room, and surprisingly…. "Close! We were behind the pillars Savior!" A young girl called from behind of one of the pillars as all of them walked out. I was surrounded by 9 of them. 2 from behind, 1 each on my north east, north west, south east, and south west sides, and 3 facing my front.

"Hello there Savior. We were expecting you personally." The man in the middle of the front of the 3 asked. " Oh? And whys that?" I asked nonchalantly, and was answered back by the small girl with darkish purple hair, the one who gave away where they were. "Well! That's because our leader told us! She-!" She was cutoff by the woman standing near her, slapping her, throwing her to the ground, : I do not approve of child abuse, but in certain cases like this, find it hilarious. : "Shutup Tia!... But yes as she was saying, our boss told us that you were coming. We also know of you're little girlfriend. We just might capture, and kill her after were done slaughtering you." The woman said very cockily….. seconds pass before Jay turns to her and says in a humorous voice "Oh yeah? I swear to GOD, that I would pay out my ass to see that. So, good luck o-(chuckle)-kay?" Before the woman could speak again the girl named Tia laid up and said, "Wait! Kura! We can't kill the girl! Mistress said only the Savio-!" But was stopped again by Kura kicking her deep into the gut, making her roll a few paces, "Hey! Stop that! She's your teammate! Your friend! Don't hurt her!" Jay said yelling at Kura, but she only scoffed and said "Friend? HA! This little bitch isn't one of us. Our leader only let her join because she didn't feel like killing her! Plus! What gives you the nerve to tell me what to do you nobody? I bet that no one even likes you! Saviors aren't treated as royalty you know? I bet that even that little whore of yours doen't even like you! She felt bad because of how weak you are right?" Kura screamed at me with a tone that just…. Pissed me off. I didn't do anything for a little bit…. I didn't want to end up killing unnecessarily. But my eyes burned a white light, that didn't even compare to the sun. I closed my eyes for a bit.

Taking off my hood, I focused my body towards the woman, and opened my eyes. Saying to her," Your going to die first. For 3 reasons: 1. You spoke words that should never be spoken about Lily, 2. You made me change my eyes to my anger. 3. I don't care even if you are murderers, no one, and I mean it, hurts their friends and feels nothing for it." I stared intently at her, she then spoke up "You think so? Because I think that you're just bluffi-….." I shot forward and punched her straight where her heart was, then while punching her unsheathing the blade. Killing her instantly. She stood there and looked at me mortified. But before her health bar dropped to 0, she said weakly "Wha-what are you?" Bursting into a mill of particles.

All of the others just looked at me like I just did something that they couldn't believe. ….. But then the one from the middle of the 3 said aloud "No! Kura! Don't just stand there like idiots! Kill HIM!" I then felt a sword about to stab me, and put my hand behind my back and caught it, with one swift slash I cut the sword, and the man wielding it, in half. : Lets have a count now should we? : (2/9 Down) But then the remaining standing 6 tried to rush me at the same time, failing utterly. A man tried to get me with his axe, I parried it and stabbed him in the stomach, he fell forwards as I rammed it straight through him. He exploded into those particles again, as I finished with him I tangoed with a fencing type sword wielder, he was fast, but I was faster, I let him hit me a few times to get his confidence up, and defenses down. I caught his weapon, and put my sword at his neck, and by slashing to the left….. left him with a sleepy hollow look. (4/9 down)

2 girls tried to pin me with their spears (It's Britney bitch.) and I got the chance to snap the spears with my knee- uppercut. Leaving them defenseless let me stab both of them through, killing them instantly as well. (6/9 Down) " Tia! Goddamnit get over here!" Yelled the man from the used to be middle. "R-Right!" Stuttered the small girl as she brought out a small lance that made her look adorable. "Awww, cute! Are you gonna kill me with that? How adorable, but just stand aside. I'll deal with you after these 2." A large guy to my right had on brass knuckle looking weapons, as the sort of leader brought out a shield, and double edged sharp sword. "2 against 1? I like these odds." I said mockingly, then the sword guy came at me, I dodged his slice and cut his legs off. But at seeing this the large man tried to rush me, I stabbed my swords through his wrists and picked him up like that, I heard a weird distorted voice say "FINISH HIM!" I then finished him, killing the both of the men by slamming the large man on the legless leader. (8/9 Down)

I felt my anger go down as Tia tried to get me, but I just sheathed my blades, and picked her up by her wrists, she was very light. "Aaaah! Let me go! Don't kill me please! I'll run away and you'll never see me again I promise!" She tried to beg her way out…. "Nope." Was all I said as I unsheathed my blades and cut her in half.

I'm Joking! Joking! Heres what really happened….

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Calm down. I know that your not a killer. You don't have the same evil presence as the rest." I spoke kindly, I saw her eyes brighten at this and spoke softly, "Ok. Thank you!... Can you please put me down?" "Yeah, of course." As I set her down, she ran into me, hugging me tightly. Tia spoke and said "Thank-(Sniffle) you… I know that it's not right to say this but, thank you for killing those murderers. They, and they're leader killed MY sister, dad, and mom…" She started to cry deeply into my stomach… (Oh my god… wait… Her sister, dad, and mom?) "It's ok Tia. I'm here, my names Jay by the way. And please. What's the name of your old leader? Do you know where she is?" I asked warily, Tia then froze, and lightened up at the same exact time… as if she just heard the greatest news ever, while hearing it from a ghost.

Tia hesitated but then decided, " Jay?... (Giggle) ok…. But our leaders name is-"

: Back at the Mermans Bed Inn :

Lily is still out cold….. but Dyana is sitting in a chair next to her bed, speaking wildly, while laughing to herself… "Wow, what an IDIOT! He actually believed me. Those stupid Saviors should be dead by now…. But my story was flawless. My two daughters and husband killed? Priceless! I hate kids... Tia's family was weak anyway. They tried to protect her because she was the youngest. That little 11 year old was horrified when I killed her mom, and family in front of her…. Now. What will I do with this bitch? I could just carry her out to wild and kill her there…no… people would wonder where she went…! Maybe that could work! If I tried to move her fingers to send me a dual request while she's sleeping, I could kill her right here! Yes…" "But you didn't account for me to survive did you, Dyana the Soul Stealer?" Dyana turned around to see Jay leaning against the closed window sill. But before Dyana could react she felt the tip of his sword against her cheek. Dyana started to falter, and then fell back onto her chair by some force, that's when she saw it. She was paralyzed. "You- You bastard! How did you survive?" She screamed at Jay. Then the door opened to see two people walk in, it was Tia, and Larson. Tia spoke up "Because of me you witch!" She started towards Dyana but was stopped by Jay picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, facing Dyana of course. "Calm down Tia. I've got this." Jay said reassuringly to his little friend.

Tia just crossed her arms and stopped trying to kill Dyana. "Hmph. Okaaay….." She said slumping on Jay, then Larson spoke up "Hey, the teleport crystal is ready, and the warden is ready as well." "Alright, let's finish this." Jay spoke back, turning to Dyana, She then spoke up saying " What? Where are you sending me?" Jay chuckled a bit, and Dyana was the only conscious person there without a clue. Tia then said "You're going to prison. And you're going to stay there until this game ends. Rot." Said the small girl coldly 'Whoa! Calm down Tia…" Jay said quickly.

"What! No I'm not! This isn't over! When I get un- paralyzed, I'm gonna kill all of you!" Dyana screamed at Jay, but he then shook his head, while catching the thrown teleport crystal, and said "No. Goodbye." Sending her to the jail. Forever.

From that point on, Lily STILL couldn't believe the story…. But after she woke up, Larson said his goodbyes and left, while Tia didn't know what to do. Lily had my head for putting her in a coma… "So what now?" Lily asked me while we checked out of the hotel, "I don't know but..-" I looked at Tia as she tackled me with a hug mid- sentence" Tia is gonna travel with me. I cant leave her behind, and I feel responsible to watch over her. Ok?" Lily looked shocked for a moment while processing this, "Bu-…. (Exhales) Fine. But you better keep her safe you hear!?" Lily held up a fist towards me, I nodded yes, and Lily said that she had to go. Sadly… But she said that the next time we meet up that were gonna do something together, not with her passed out with a murderer.

Me and, Tia got to the teleporter and before we teleported she said to me "Um, Jay? Is.. is it really ok for me to go with you?" I looked at her shocked for a moment, but I regained myself and replied," Of course. This way I can keep you safe while raising you at that same time. I don't want you to be anything like Dyana or that group, so promise that you will stay good?" I asked a bit nervous, I wasn't that good with kids… She gave me a big smile and said yes…. But she said it like it was a fricken wedding proposal! I just calmed myself, and teleported us out of there. This was one mission that I would never forget, even if I tried.

: End of ep 3 :

A.N Thank YOU! For reading that is, I will try my hardest to incorporate Tias role, and Lilys role into the fic, the last part was rushed I felt, sorry… but till next time, cya.


	10. Chapter 95: We burned the Northpole to

Chap 9.5: We burned the North Pole to the ground.

A.N Hey, I thought that I should add the part from the end of Ep 3 when Christmas is here. Ik that its not Christmas yet, but heres my present to all of you. You can read it at Christmas, or anytime you like. It's yours. Goodbye everyone. Have a good time. ;)

Dec. 24, 2023 Floor 49: Mugien

: Jay's POV :

(There was flashing lights, happy faces, and good cheer everywhere! I had to put on my warmest hoodie because of the cold! Everywhere you went there was happiness and cheer!... Well almost everywhere. I just walked Tia out of the best armories, accessory shops, and restaurants in town. She was really happy through the whole time, it put a smile on my face to see that. It was the first time in weeks since she's been this happy, Tia's been have reoccurring nightmares of seeing her family get killed in front of her, she's always petrified afterwards, waking up screaming. And on some nights after seeing her like that I wish that I would've just killed Dyana right there. But now, she's happier that ever. I paid for everything that night, the new armor, the necklace, and a lifetime supply of honeybuns that she apparently loves, I didn't care, today is a good day.) "Hey! Jay! Why are you just standing there! Come on! I want to go see the Christmas tree in the town square!" I broke out of my trance of deep thought and ran towards Tia, she thought it would be funny to run ahead, but NO! I caught her with her giggling and such and decided to give her a piggy back ride to the center of town.

As we got to the center Tia's face lighted up at seeing the beautiful lights on the large tree. I noticed that it was a Fer Tree. I remembered my mission for tonight, Help Kirito. About a few months ago his guild was wiped out by a trap room, and he's been feeling responsible ever since, I see him around sometimes but never talk with him. He has the devastated eyes of the Gleam. He was hitting hard on the memories, that's never good for someone who's just gotten the Gleam. I decided that he was gonna go for the event boss because apparently the item it dropped was a revival item. He wants to die tonight, or get the revival item, he doesn't care either way. I saw that Tia was getting a bit slippy when I realized what time it was, before Tia almost fell off of me of slumber, I saw him. Kirito was getting up and walking away from a hooded girl calling to him. It seemed that he was headed for Star Gazers Inn, so I followed him. Tia had to sleep somewhere, and if I was going to help him then I needed to know where to go. Hey you, I'm not a stalker, shutup.

I laid Tia down on the bed while lying next to her, she smiled while sleeping and I thought that she was dreaming of her family while irl….. thank you Christmas cheer. I decided to look through my menu while waiting for Kirito to finish getting ready, he didn't know I was coming and I was fine with that. My wandering eyes stopped on a certain name in my friend list….. I got something special for them….

: Floor 45: Erla, Lily's POV :

(I guess that I couldn't eat this 'Cheer Cake' without this, huh?...) "So, Lily, what do you say to you, and me getting out of here huh? I know a nice hotel where we can deck your halls if you know what I'm saying?" This guy just won't leave me alone, he's the 5th guy tonight who asked if I could be they're "Mrs. Claus" for a night. But HE was pushing it. His breath smelled of Rupee Ale, : Yes The Legend of Zelda isn't safe either… : meaning that he was drunk. A smile crept onto my face as I told him in a sweet voice, "So, you really do want me huh?-" I put my hand on his cheek, "-Well how. About. THIS!" I kicked him so hard in the balls that he flew backwards and hit the wall near where his friends were sitting, and laughing. "Now, that's the only time I'll ever touch your "Candy cane" Desperado. Cherish this present." I walked out of the pub into the cold night, I was halfway home when my message box started flashing orange.

(Who's sending me a message at this time?...) Upon opening her message box she saw that it was none other than, Jay. I opened the message and it had a couple items attached to it, before I got them I read what he had sent me, it read:

_Hey Lil'! Merry Christmas! I just wanted to say that, and send you a couple things…. The first item was hard to get because of the gem on it… well you'll see, I had to blacksmith it myself though so hope ya like it! And the second one is to keep as a memo. I'll cya around ok? Bye, Merry Christmas._

_Jay_

I got the 2 items out of the folder, it was a small box with a photo on it, I looked at it and it was a picture of Jay, and Tia at a accessory shop, and they both were smiling, Jay under his gray, and green hood, and Tia wearing a new set of gear, and a necklace with an amethyst looking gem on it. I smiled to see that, they were doing good. I wondered what's in the box… but when I opened it was a mythril bracelet with a….. "A FURMA GEM!?" Is shouted out into the night, attracting accidental attention from bystanders, I said sorry to them while putting it on, jewelery like these are S-Class rare item's and sell for a high price. It had some bonus stats and I checked it out, I could NOT believe what I saw, it had these extra's : Base health increased by 10%, (Darkness, and Light)elemental Def raised by 25%, and Evasion, and Base Defense increased by +50. It's name is what took the cake though. It was called 'Icarus's Forgotten Memories'.

I have only heard of item's like these. I've never seen one before though….. He really is fantastic. "….Thank you, Jay." I said quietly while beginning to walk home again.

: Floor 49: Mugien, Jay's POV :

As I sent the items to Lily I heard a door open and close. It's time to go. I got up from the bed, trying not to wake Tia, and changed to my warmest gear, and Flame Bearer Twin Gauntlet's. I checked my level and saw that I was level 68… that's abnormally high for anyone. But Kirito is higher, he's a level 70, I'll catch him though. No doubt. I got out of the room, locked the door, and placed a sleep trap on the outside of the door, just in case anyone tried to get in.

I saw Kirito walk to the teleporter and he went to floor 35, and I followed, he didn't notice me, he didn't notice anyone.

: Floor 35: Forest Maze :

Kirito walked through the forest while staring at his map, I jumped through tree's hiding from sight. Then he stopped and was about to go right, I decided to jump down, I landed by his side and he told me without looking up "I didn't even notice you. But go back Jay, this isn't your war." Kirito's expression went even more somber than before as he told me that. I just looked at him, my eyes had changed because he had reminded me of my past… I just smiled. "Oh, yeah? Say's who? Your feeling guilty for that guilds death, and you act like a depressed person everyday….. believe me. I've been there one time too many. Don't reminisce on it, it'll only make it worse, ok? But it's-" Kirito dropped the map at that and swung at me, I blocked a bit slow and had to block with my arm, my health dropped by 150. His eyes didn't change when he had the Gleam, no ones eyes did. It was only mine. He stared at me with a furious look and said, "I can't just forget it dude! Not everyone can kill, or see someone close to you die and not feel anything like you can! I bet that nothing like that's ever even happened to you! So shutup!" Kirito yelled those last parts at me with anger.

I stared at him intently, and spoke in a quieted tone, "You wanna bet? Here's a little fun fact for you, two even, I have felt that way before, and don't think that after all these years I still don't blame myself for it. How about a story, yeah? Yay story time! Once upon a time in a mystical land called America, a young boy and his father are walking into a magical place called Walmart! They were there to get items for a voyage to go across sea's to a place that you may know called Japan! Once they got their items for the long journey they went to the miracle place called the checkout counter, but before they got the items a man in a gray hoodie came walking in, but alas! He was a badguy! The man pulled out a sharp military knife, and threatened to kill the woman at the counter if she didn't give him money. But it turns out that the father was the hero of the story, he confronted the man and tried to make him calm down….. but the man just smiled, and killed the hero by stabbing him in the stomach multiple times. And the boy just sat there and watched, and watched, and WATCHED with a horrified face. The cashier woman saw this and screamed loudly startling the bad man, making him drop his blade and he started to strangle the woman….. the boy got up, grabbed the weapon, and walked towards the man… the man stopped to look at the boy, grasping his weapon firmly, the man said "Hello little boy, OH! I see that you have a new toy! But, alas it's painted red, may I please see it?…!-" The man stopped to see the boy stab him in his knees, making him fall, the boy opened his eyes to the mans fear to see two white eyes looking at him, the boy spoke slowly…"That's why I'm mad… my favorites color is green mister. Now, would you like to go night, night like how you made my daddy?" Before the man spoke the boy had already put the knife through the man's neck, killing him slowly, all the boy did was put a finger up to his lips and say 'shhhh…'but the boy fell backwards after doing this, he was very tired for some reason. And all three of them fell asleep right there…. But only 1 woke up. Story over. My character colors are gray, and green. Put the pieces together."

Kirito only calmed down, and said, "Ok, fine. You're here to stop me right?" they both got to the next teleporter due to Kirito's map, and they started running once they saw the Large Fer Tree, but teleported before Jay responded. He just put his hands up in a confused motion and laughed while saying, "What? No! I just came to help you get out of your sorrow, and to help kill that boss. You can have the revival item… though, I'm confused. It's been like 3 months since your guild died, right? Sorry about that btw, but if we die instantly after our health drops to 0 than how would tha-!" Jay was cutoff by a whole group spawning in the field near the teleporter, it was a group of 6 people with a spiky red headed guy in the front, "Klien?..." Kirito spoke under his breath (So his names Klien, finally, ive seen him on all the boss raids but never spoke to him…) Klien decided to speak up, "What's up?" He sounded non- chalont but… we never knew could we? "You followed me too?" Kirito said to his apparently well known friend.

Klien spoke again with humor this time, saying " Of course! You after the revival item aren'tcha? Oh and it's that Twin Gauntlet Savior guy, what's up?" Kirito spoke again, a little more somber than he already couldn't have been "Yeah." Klien just opened fire on this one, "Don't go risking your life for a rumor that could turn out to be bogus!-" Kirito didn't flinch at that, "- Man, you can't be messing around in this death game, once your health hit's 0 your brain get's fried an-!" Kirito cut him short with a cold "Shutup." Klien took offense at that and said more "I'm trying to get you to stop with all of this stupid soloing, but it seems that the Savior beat me to it,-" I responded quickly, "Nah, I'm not stopping him, he can sprint to his death all he wants but he can't expect me to trip him and make him stop along the way, BallsDeep69." Klien looked at me confused and said "My name's Klien…" I just laughed and said "Ha! No it's not." : You get a cookie if you got that reference. It's Snickerdoodle! :

He…. Didn't know how to answer me with that. But continuing on he spoke worriedly, "… Ok, But Kirito join up with us, whoever get's the drop, keeps it, no hard feelings. Hey, that's fair, isn't it?" (Oh, thanks. And I'm left out. Great…) …Kirito delayed to respond but finally spoke up saying " But then there'd be no point. I have to get that item." He grasped his sword hilt, threatening to pull it out, all of Kliens group tensed up, but he just backed them down and said "Think about what your doing Kirito, it's suicide! And I can't let you die like that! Come on!" I unsheathed my blades just as fast as Kirito pulled out his sword

A bunch of players started to spawn around us, (Kirito must've sensed em' too…) I thought as Kliens group backed up into our little circle full of happiness, and seldom! As we all bunched together Kirito spoke to Klien saying, " I guess that you were being followed too, huh Klien?" And the red headed Katana weilder just responded with humor, and nervousness " Uh-Huh, it sure looks that way."

A few of Kliens friends tarted to talk "It's the Holy Dragon Alliance…" Another spoke up and said "They'll do anything for a rare item, no matter how shady!" I chimed in "Slim Shady?" But the first guy just sounded confused, stuttered but answered, "W-What?... Never mind, What're we gonna do?!" : Play Dramatic music for Kiritos one awesome line : "… You Bastards." While gritting his teeth in anger. I was about to attack when Klien suddenly bursted out yelling, " Grrrrr! SCREW these guys! Get out of here guys!" He yelled to the both of us, Kirito was the first to answer, "No way!" And I followed up with a "And leave this party? No way, this place is about to BLOW. Hey HDA (Holy Dragon Alliance) guys, which do you prefer me to do first, for me to pee on your graves, or for me to dance on them?" A few of Kliens friends started to laugh, until the first friend said, " Get out of here, we'll hold 'em off. Get going!"

Kirito, and I hesitated at first, but then we just put are weapons away, and went for the portal, along the way a few HDA guys tried to stop us but mid- run I jumped, and did a front flip, mid- air I killed all 3 with stabs to the face from 'Sword Downpour' (Hmm…. It's been awhile since I've used a sword skill in battle…). Once I got down Kirito went through the portal and I followed suit, leaving that area I heard the sound of battle… this world is terrible.

We approached a large tree glowing a beautiful blue essence…

Suddenly we both heard a loud bell that chimed 11, no 12 times. Then a distant, and familiar ringlinging could be heard in the distance, my face got a cheery expression upon hearing this and I said to Kirito, " HUUUUUUUH! Kirito! Santas coming! Santas coming!-" I jumped up and down while giggling wildly, suddenly two lights appeared in the sky and down came a large body, I ran forward jollily yipping "Santa! Santa! It's so good to see y-" But was cutoff by the large body crashing down from the sky, sending snow in my face, but me and Kirito stood our ground. As the large creature came into view, I saw it's name 'Nicolas the Renegade'. I ran forward hugging it's leg saying wildly, "Santa! Santa! Ok,ok! I want a pony, and some new legos, a new hood just like this one but better! And I want a-!" Saint Nick just…Wow. It saw me down there on the ground, and just kicked me off his leg, sending me flying towards a tree, I yelled mid- air "I didn't want the power to fly, but oka-!" I smashed my back on the tree mid-sentence cutting me off short.

I got up and stumbled a bit straightening my back while walking to Kirito who was just laughing a little bit, As I got to his side I told him with a confident face "Okay, part 1 down! Got you to feel better! And 2….. let's make him pay for not bringing me my presents." After seeing my expression change so quick he remembered his mission, in looking at me, then Nicolas, Kirito pulled out his sword, and spoke determined, "Let's do this." Nicolas cracked his neck to the right, and swung his axe at us when we rushed forward, shouting battle cries to our death.

: Back to where Klien and the others are :

Klien and his group are sitting down exhausted after defeating all of the HDA guys…

Klien's breathing hard, but suddenly the teleporter starts to activate again, and he looks up to see Jay, and Kirito walking back to them, Klien lightens up and yells "Hey! Kirito! A-?" He stops as the two get closer to him to see that they both have faces of darkness. Kirito get's closer and throws the item to Klien, saying " There that's the revival item…." But me? I just healed everyone, and gave them each a fairly large amount of money before saying, " Before I couldn't finish what I was saying… if were supposed to die immedietly after our health drops to 0… then how the hell is that thing gonna work?... Goodbye, Klien, Kirito. Screw the cheer."

I took out an teleport crystal, and went back to the town of where Tia was, (I'm sorry everyone… especially Kirito… we can't live happily here… it's not possible…) I got up to the door for me, and Tia's room… I lingered… (It wasn't all that bad…) I thought while smiling, as soon as I touched the doorknob I started to feel….. strange…..! (The ….. sleep trap…..) I swayed back and forth…. Slowly fading away…. I fell over hard onto the hallway floor…. "I…. still didn't get a present from….. anyone….." And at that I passed out, dead asleep.

: Truly ending EP 3. Thank you. Merry Xmas :

A.N Or whatever time of year it is for you guys, ya know whenever you're reading it! I didn't actually think on adding the part with Kirito because I wanted to make it short…. This is the 2nd longest chap so far. But thanks, and I will update soon, or when I can so be on the lookout! Cya.


	11. Chapter 10: All's fun and games until

Chap 10: All's fun and games 'till someone gets hurt… than its hilarious.

A.N Well… I've literally got nothing to write in this note… Oh yeah! The system registered the bonus chap, chap 9.5, as the 10th chap. No. This is the 10th chap. And ik its been awhile! Just school and problems with a stepdad but nonetheless, ENJOY! Now… FRK…. Can I have the cookie back now? Orinatar earned it…

Feb. 22, 2024 Floor 35: Mishe 3:37 PM

:Narrators POV:

The streets are streets are packed with people, large buildings loom around, and a certain hooded boy, and small girl walk towards a board with flyers on it…

"HEY! Stop narrating what's happening and tell them what's going on already!" The purple haired girl yelled into the air, screaming at nothingness… "Dude, just explain the situation so far." The hooded boy said towards the sky, wait, The Situation? "No, not THE situation, he-HEY! Pull your shirt down man, no one wants to see that!" As the boy was responding a large man that eats well flashed the pair….. momentarily blinding the little girl… but back to the story…

As you may already know, this hooded boy is Jay. He has a dark past, and some part of his humor is a bit fucked up, but he's the main character of the fic, NOT KIRITO, he can make good jokes depending on whos reading , does have a scary side but also fun, and has taken the lives, and saved the lives of many… which has caused him to be noticed by A LOT of girls who have yet to know who they're hooded Savior (Literally) was.

The young girl who has yet to have a whole story to herself, Tia. She was saved apparently by Jay about 1 ½ years ago, she has lost her family to a group who was… slaughtered? Dominated? RECT?! By Jay around the same time. She is very playful "And annoying sometimes…" Jay got punched. Who is very fond of Jay, who of both of them are now friends. "Stupid friend zone…" Tia said quietly, Jay zoned back in to respond "Huh? What was that Tia?" Her face flushed with red while turning away, "No-Nothing!" The two were searching for a job to do, when Jays eyes stopped on 3 particular papers.

Both of the papers were hitman jobs to hunt down these players, a boy wearing gray, and green outlined hood and cape was on 2 of them, his hood drawn, and weapons out. "2 more… people really don't like players with unique skills. Damnit." Players with unique skills were considered just as bad as Beaters in SAO, they called them Skeeter- what? I cant write that in? That's a good joke!...(Exhale)…Fine. They were Runners. A whole guild was dedicated to how much they hated them, so the unique skill players were called Runners from how often they get hunted. Jay has had at least 9 solo players, and 7 groups of players coming to hunt him since the beginning of 2024 as is, I think even one time a whole guild came after him and Tia. But the other picture had a showing of a teen boy wearing a pitch black hood and cape with crimson red outlines on both items, but what really took the cake was why he was being hunted: His unique skill gave him mini shooters on his right arm that shot out the projectile tacks. He also had a S- Class rare sword, that was called a O-Katana in real life, but here his blade was ruby red, and the hilt was black as night, it suited him.

Jay looked at the pictures with anger, and disgust. These reminded him of Kibao, that asshole from floor 1. Jay unsheathed his blades and cut the papers into little tiny pieces until they exploded into the particles, he didn't mind it when they were messing with him, but when it's someone else, it's personal. "Tia, were gonna find some people , and stop them in their tracks ok? I said that I wouldn't kill around you, im sorry." Tia just looked at Jay, and saw that he was feeling hurt on the inside, but just hugged him and said, "It's ok, I don't want that boy to get hurt either."

Jay just looked down, and patted her on the head, feeling better I presume? "Shut-Up." Jay just said,…. Fine. Than I wont narrate anymore.

: Jay's POV :

We got out to the street and started walking, I told Tia that we had to find a certain flower for this collector, the floor 47: Hill of Memories. But while that was true, I had to find that boy and warn him of the danger that's threatening his life now. The people that put a hit on him was a guild named 'Titan's Hand' never heard of 'em. Apparently he saved the lives of a group that the guild tried to kill, they saw that he had a unique skill, and that made him more of a target. I had to find that out from some people (Info brokers… they make you go broke)

As me and Tia were walking a woman with red hair, talking to a group of 3 nerdy looking guys, and a small girl with pigtails, and a blue dragon on her head, instantly I recognized her. I looked down at Tia and so did she, it was Silica, a friend of Tia's irl. But once I got a look at the red haired womans face, is stopped Tia from running towards her friend, she looked up at me confused, I looked at her then she knew why, I saw it in the woman's eyes. She had a killing intent who Tia didn't see while looking at her cursor, but just about 5 inches down and that was all that you needed to see what was really in someones heart.

Suddenly I just glanced to the side and saw a certain black hooded player in the shadows, hiding from something, or someone. It was the guy from the poster. The red haired lady looked at me for some reason but when she looked to where I was looking, she stopped and yelled "HEY! COME HERE!" And ran off into the guys direction, the rest of her little group followed. The boy saw that and ran towards the exit to The Lost Forest.

I saw this and immediately grabbed Tia, put her on my back and bolted. I jumped from roof to roof with a surprised girl on my back, I had to catch that guy before that woman did. Did she see the flyer for his bounty? She probably saw mine too. I shrugged it off, I don't need those worries right now. That hooded guy was fast because he outran Silicas friends into The Lost Forest. I bounded from rooftop to rooftop, making it ahead of the other group as well , the red haired woman stopped her chase, out of breath. But saw me jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I hid Tia's face for a split second and jumped off the roof. Landing, I took Tia off my back and grabbed her hand making her run with me. I looked back one more time to see the red haired woman staring me down. She knew what I was up to, I, don't care.

Me and Tia made it into the forest, the red haired womans group followed in, but she lost us after I made her go right into a Death Gorilla den. It's been a whole day since we first gave chase into The Lost Forest, and Tia fell asleep after only 17 hours. Couldn't blame her. I do this all the time to keep alert. I had to carry her on my back the whole time while fighting the Death Gorillas, and Gargantuanacondas. (Yes. I just made that up. SUCK IT!) But the beasts were just level 50's, not much of a problem. I'm level 77, about to be level 78 soon, and Tia's a level 61 it didn't take that long to show Tia how to be really good at this game, the hard part was keeping her alive when we accidentally run into a boss that she cant handle. It's fine.

I was walking around the forest with sleeping Tia on my back, the place was really pretty actually, it had these glowing rocks that were beautiful to look at, and a nice serene feel to it when you aren't fighting murderous A.I's. I looked around a bit… then stopped. I knew that I've been watched since Tia fell asleep, it's that annoying feeling when you're not looking that way and you know that someones looking at you though. I pulled out an attack tack that was covered in paralysis poison and threw it straight into a bush, some rustling came from the bush and I set Tia down somewhere safe, so she doesn't get caught in the crossfire.

A screen in front of me appeared with a duel request on it from a player named… South. I thought about it for a second, than agreed. Just as I did the rustling in the bush stood up. It was the black hooded, with red outlines guy. He was holding the tack, but by the tip. He caught it before it could cut him, smart.

"South huh? Cool name. Now, my names Jay. This is Tia, after we fight you answer me some questions got it?" South just nodded, the timer went down.. 3…2…1. My blades, and his sword unsheathed.

We both shot forwards, I jumped forwards, he literally SHOT forwards. I dodged most of them, blocked the others, and caught one. As I drew near, I smiled showing the caught tack between my teeth, but it looked like he was about to shoot at me again, I got one arm ready, but his left arm with his sword came up instead. He aimed for my stomach, almost got me but I blocked with my free arm, hitting his sword away. I had a chance to strike and I did, I got a clean slash across his chest, but midair while I was trying to back down he was able to shoot me 3 times in the back. I rolled to ground while getting up, he was already halfway to me, his health bar a 1/10 way gone, and mine only about a 1/20 way gone, those tacks don't do much damage apparently, but I should still be careful.

South's sword glowed a orange while rushing at me straightening it to me, I got ready and as he was about to touch me, I activated my 2nd best counter skill ' Lash Back' and parried his sword while cutting him deep in an X formation. South fell back, dropping his word in the process, his health was about halfway down. I just stood there out of breath because that attack has a recoil, South saw this a shot me 3, 4, 5 times in the chest. MY health went down, and now I had about 2/3rds of health left.

I went down, taking a knee, South saw this and grabbed his sword… he rushed at me while I was down….. I timed it perfectly. Souths sword came to a stop midair colliding with one of mine. I then sweeped low with my leg hitting the becks of his knees, sending him front body to the air, his back part of his body facing the ground. Quickly while he was midair, I unsheathed my right arm blade, got up as fast as possible, and brought my fist down into his gut, making him seem hurt, my fist went with his body the whole way down to the ground. BOOM! A small crater was made with his body. His health went down significantly, but not enough to kill him, I didn't use a skill that time.

South was down, and his health in the red. The victory screen above my head. That was over. South just coughed, and said "Good- (Cough) job man, that… hurt…. Wait, you're not gonna kill me? Aren't you apart of that group.." His voice sounded Brazilian, with some American in it. I helped him up to the tree behind us, used a healing crystal on him, and spoke to him calmly, "South, people ARE hunting you. You already know that, but theres flyers out there wanting you dead. I'm being hunted too, but you need to be careful ok? That was some good fighting man."

I offered a brohoof, bro fist, pound, whatever you want to call it. But, he took it. South got up and started to walk away, but said "Ya know, that girl that was with the red headed lady is traveling with a black dressed swordsman. I saw that you recognized her before, and I just thought it was necessary. Thanks for the warning Jay. And… next time…-" South rubbed his stomach "- Don't punch so hard!" I just chuckled and waved to him, once he was gone that got me thinking.

(Black dressed swordsm-….! Kirito!) I got up and ran to Tia, who was still surprisingly asleep, but I shook her awake and told her quickly "Tia, come on! Were gonna go find some friends." She seemed too tired to walk so I helped her up, and put her on my back, I know why he's with her… and I'll be damned if I don't help.

A.N Yes! Another chapter finished!... but all of my followers are probably already tired of waiting and left! AAAAAAAAHHH! Crap, crap, crap! (Gets stuff packed, and runs to door) Oh yeah! If you like the story, review, favorite, follow, all that stuff if you want and let me know if my story could get better, but anyway thanks! Cya till nextime! (Closes door and runs down street until out of sight…)


	12. Chapter 11: You don't even know

Chap 11: AHAHAHAAHA!... You don't even know!

A.N: Hello, my name is JayLDC and here today on man vs. wild we are looking in the freezing (Shiver)….atmosphere of the Himalayas to find my astray followers… so cold… hehehahahahahaahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aaaaaaah…. All of you… be prepared… Nah not really, we all know that this story is just a way to pass time waiting for the next chapters in your other stories to come out, but HELLOOOOOO! How are you? Oh my god! Lmfao! Stop it, stop it…. Stop it!... CUT IT OUT!... thank you. Now, I will do my best to keep you entertained, and depressed at the same time with my….. Unusual writing feel. Joking, but enjoy! He- Hey! I spotted some wild Orinatar, and Moshe looking at their phones in a huddle, but they're running away! Come here you… (Voice trails off as he slowly loses his mind in chasing some probably imaginary people through an exotic ice field…)

Feb. 24, 2024 Floor 35: Mishe 5:53 PM

: Jays POV :

We don't know how we got out of the Lost Forest…. Wait, the teleportation crystals. Never mind!

Tia and I were walking through the streets of Mishe, occasionally Tia would stop to look at some store, or asking me to get her a snack….. I didn't mind, it was just that I had to find Kirito, and Silica, fast.

Nothing in particular happened on the way from the Lost Forest, we got lost and I didn't have any teleportation crystals…. But the half- awake Tia did. She didn't mind telling me until I had walked for about 2 hours with her on my back. Usually I can tell if someone is doing something, but the whole time I thought that Tia was sleeping. No! She was actually faking it because her legs were asleep and she didn't want to walk…. She scared the living hell out of me when she suddenly piped in saying "You do know that I have teleportation crystals, ri- AAAAHH!" She couldn't finish because in my surprise, I dropped her…. And SHE didn't mind dropping me by kicking me in the baby maker…. Hard.

… But anywaaay…. Were here walking the streets of Mishe searching for 2 old friends. While walking, Me and Tia stopped to see a sad sight… it was the red haired woman, with her little crew, minus Silica.

Upon going near the woman one of her group members saw me, and Tia, and told the woman named Rosalia that we were here. The only reason that I know her name was due to the guy shouting it… literally. Rosalia than looked my way and as soon as I returned the look, she had the face of the devil on her.

Slowly, calmly, but surely walking towards us, I made Tia get behind me, I don't know what she's up to, but I don't like it. As Rosalia neared us she got a cocky smile on her face, as if she just hit the jackpot. "Well, hello Savior. How was your job chasing down the unique skill user?- Oh! I forgot. Your poster was up too for having those gauntlets of yours. So Savior, how many of your guild members have you and this little girl here had to kill this month?" That she- devil smile of hers didn't leave her face until she got a reaction out of me, and Tia.

I pretended to look surprised for a moment, I looked at Rosalia with a confused and scared look and with a trembling bass in my voice telling her " W-What?! My guild as a warrant out for m-me?... T-T-Tia…. L-let's go… I don't think that here would like it if w-we stuck around…." I decided to pull a final wall over her eyes with some trembling… Tia looked scared, she didn't know the plan, and Rosalia looked confused, almost letting her guard down a bit…

"W-Wait. You didn't know that there are posters for your bounty? But you ARE a Savior, right?... BWAHAHA! Wow. Omg. You really are helpless aren't you? Hmph. Ok, you and your brat can go now, I've had my fun with you. One more thing though… that boy in the black- red hood. Did you manage to catch him? You should at least be good at a hunting mission if you're a Savior, right kid?" Her look was getting more and more irritating by the moment. She seemed as if she was trying to mock/ intimidate me… (Wow. She believed me?... hehehe….) I tried my best from breaking character when I looked up at her, quivering a bit, I said " N-No Ma-Ma'am…" And I looked back down slowly, I was about to just leave it at that so I don't arouse suspicion… but she crossed me like she wouldn't believe. Rosalia just looked down at me a little and then shrugged, and started walkin'. But not before she tried to get the last word though… "Oh. What a shame. I guess you are useless than. How did someone like you get into the Saviors?..." As she started walking though… is stopped her by grabbing her arm. My eyes started to burn. I felt something in me surge… gears were turning on that comment… (Useless…..)

_"Wow… you really are useless…."_

_"Hm? What is it kid?" Rosalia turned to me, now believe me when I say this, when the Gleam is activated you aren't angry. Your just remembering a troubled part of your lives, not some strange anger that gives you power, no! The reason I'm so good at fighting with the Gleam, and in general, is just raw talent. Nothing more, nothing less. We don't get these supernatural power….. (Do we? Writer, do we?) _

_**I….. Uhhh…. No. Do they?... No. Its just your natural talent… This isn't Black Bullet, or Fairytail! Hahaha…. Foreshadowing… aaaahhhh…**_

_After breaking the fourth wall I looked up at Rosalia, smiling now I spoke to Rosalia… "Hey, Miss Rosalia?...-" I pulled her in quickly so that we were face to face "- You can be fooled by looks, and acts by people got that? You don't just pick and choose who you intimidate, no. Those posters don't scare me….. im saddened to say that 5 of my comrades have had to die due to they're pride and stupidity in hunting me. Now please, let us pass ok? I believe that im a bit tired in speaking to you type of people who do as they fucking please." I released Rosalia, and in an instant she was back to that winning lottery death face. She only looked at me for a moment, I straightened my hood, then walked away…._

_They say that the spiteful ones live longer, I believe that the ones who have the power are the ones who live longer. As me and Tia passed Rosalia her crazed look turned to stone. She had the same glare in her eyes as when she was staring down South._

_Me and Tia walked away from Rosalia, and started to walk to the gate… (So she is the leader… anyway. How are we gonna find Kiri, and Silica now?...) I felt a tap on my arm as me and Tia were walking, I looked down to see Tia covering her eyes… She stopped walking for a little bit, and she told me "Jay? Help… my eyes burn… it hurts…" I stopped to go over to Tia, and she was still covering her eyes… I went over to her "What happened Tia? Are you ok? If theres something wrong with your eyes then let me help…" I reached my hand over to Tia's hands (Which seemed real small in comparison, Im a 15 y old boy, and shes only 13.) I started to pull Tia's hands off of her eyes, but when she opened up her hands to show me I was in for a shock…_

_: What happened to Tia? Will Jay and her find Kirito, and Silica in time? Find out next time, on Trapped, in a game, of Death! :_

_Some time had passed since I had helped Tia with her eyes….. but Tia said that she was better, and we were back onto the city streets again. We walked for awhile… Tia still having a confused look on her face after I explained the whole thing to her, (And not you guys XP) walked in silence near me as we strolled along the streets… but something caught my eye… It was Silica, and Kirito. But they weren't alone. Rosalia just stood there talking to them… but the both of them didn't seem too content on chatting with her. I also noticed a few things that were different, 1. I didn't see Silicas pet dragon. 2. Kirito was on high alert with this woman. And 3… why is Rosalia wearing heels?! Those are in this game?! Wait… no… just some boots with heel on them. Hm._

_Some time passed as the convo from the 3 went on. I told Tia that we were gonna go prone for awhile, she was fine with that. But nowadays Tia seems a bit…. I don't know… attached? She's been trying to get me to do stuff with her that only couples should do… and she hasn't really been whining about stuff nowadays… just more, willing. Oh well. : I'm Uzumaki'ing this one ladies and gents…. : About a minute more passed and the pair was already walking into a hotel/restaurant named the Giggling Donkey. I decided that now was anytime better to go see Kirito, and Silica. So I got Tia and off we went._

_By the time Me, and Tia got into the restaurant portion of the place Tia looked happy… ecstatic even. Apparently so, but Tia was gonna see her friend who she hasn't seen since this game started. Personally I've never met Silica myself, but Tia's told me story, after story, after story….. after story….. AFTER STORY, of her friend Silica. She seems nice enough! _

_By the time me and Tia found them, Kirito and Silica were sitting and talking. But as we drew near, Kiritos face darkened and Silica shot up, holding his hands….. but as bad luck may find itself to me, Silica was also showing her ass to everyone in the restaurant… my eyes seemed drawn to that part of her… guiltily I stopped my accidental perviness to look down at two eyes that were burning with anger, jealousy, and death intent… but before I could say anything to escape my painful plight, I felt a super hurtful fist smash my, shall we say, Master Balls…_

_I fell to the ground in a painful slump….. hey, I deserved it…. And looked up at Tia with a pained "Why?" in my eyes. But as my bad luck pursued… I, and Tia found me looking up her skirt… (God, nononononononononono! Not my n- NUTS!) And with an embarrassed face from Tia, I felt a heel driving my Dragon Balls to the ground with it… I only managed to squeak a pained… "WHY?..." before I lay there rocking back and forth…_

_My, and Tia's little scene brought attention from a lot of people as I lay there in agony… but 2 particular people that I hoped for were looking as well as Tia and I both had embarrassed looks on our faces… But the 2 that I wanted to see got up and came to us… "Jay? Is that you?" Kirito came to me helping me up… while all we heard from the 2 girls were… "TIA!-" And "SILICA!" in happy shrieks…. This is gonna be a loooong journey…_

_A.N IK! IK! I meant to post sooner, but I had stuff to do. School, Family problems, Yadayadayada but hello! I actually wrote this chap at 2 different times… so if you notice this, than great, if not…. Than great. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut story time kiddies! This chapter and the next will signify the end of ep 4 of the…. 1__st__….. season. Oh my god. But if you caught all of my bits and pieces in here courtesy of me, but if not… than look again. These next chapters (Or chapter if I feel up to it) Willl be a bit light hearted so rejoice! But please don't be angry if it takes me a bit to post again, (Orinatar I can feel you wanting to comment on this so bad…) But again, thanks, and if your new to this book, than go back to the beginning dumbass. Jk but I will cyu later! O-or whenever you want to… that's cool…_


	13. Chapter 12: The true thoughts Within

Chap 12: The true thoughts Within

A.N Take all that happy emotion ya got from last chapter… and gut it. Gut it with a machete. Throw away some of the happy feels in there… keep some of the happy, but replace that emptiness with the mixture of Light, and Dark. This is SAO son. Yep. HAHAHA! Jk, but hey! At least were gonna try to finish ep 4 this Chap right? But forgive me on the delay from last chapter. I know you must've been wanting some fight scenes…. And this time around, you'll get just that!... sort of. We all know how ep 4 ended… not much of a fight… screw it. I'll do my best!

Feb. 24, 2024, Floor 35: Mishe 10:29 PM

(Jay's POV)

Kirito walked over to a pained me lying on the floor, holding my balls as to so they don't fall out… But as my old friend neared me, he spoke "Jay? Is that you? Why're you here?" I tried not to respond, because if I did than I'm pretty sure that I would've just ended up squeaking again, or letting out a pained cry. Saying nothing I only reached an arm out, beckoning Kirito to help me up while the 2 young girls that we were with screamed to eachother "TIA!-" And… "-SILICA!" As they ran into eachothers arms. By god… theres 2 of them now…

But Kirito just helped me up, and h lead the way to they're table. I guess that some things should be explained huh?... Kirito spoke up "So, Jay. Who's this?" I could tell that Kirito was asking about Tia, (Oh yeah! I forgot that they haven't met before…) "Oh, this is Tia. Me and her started traveling together after I helped her deal with a group of Pk'rs that were keeping her hostage. And as you can see… Tia, and Silica…-" Me and Kirito turned our heads to the girls who were paying us no attention at all "- are good friends… but I've never met Silica myself." Kirito was about to say something, until we turned our heads to hear the 2 girls shout in unison, "WHAT?! YOU LIKE HIM!?" The girls than covered their mouths to look at us with beet red faces to see if we had heard them. They looked shocked, embarrassed, but then Tia looked not so surprised at something that they were talking about among themselves.

Me, and Kirito looked at eachother confused. And I noticed that we were the only people that were still here, so I pulled my hood off so they could see my face, that hood was getting itchy… but once I showed my face, Silica than looked not so surprised as well… I turned to them and asked "Hm? What's wrong? Why did you just yell that?" But Tia just closed her mouth in fear of me noticing something, and it looked Like Silica was gonna speak but Tia smacked her hand across her mouth as well.

The 2 girls than just shook they're heads in a manner that made it seem like they were saying 'Nothing! Never mind…' Me, and Kirito just looked at eachother in confusion, I guess they're ok? And we all just went back to conversing, until Kirito asked the million dollar question , "So Jay, why're you guys here?" Even Silica and Tia stopped talking and looked in my direction. I couldn't tell Silica or Tia what was going on even though I should've told Tia. I had to wing it, fast. "oh, well ya know! Missions for the guild, umm the sights! This splendid pie here…-" I grabbed a plate of pie from our table, and Tia said in a angry "Hey! That's my pie!" Halfway through a bite I looked at her "-Shutup. And, ya know…" Kirito didn't look convinced. I didn't expect him to because I needed to tell him the real reason I'm here. Silica believed it… and Tia… just shrugged. Geez.

After little fun time, and the girls went ahead to they're rooms, after me and Kirito told them were gonna travel together for a bit they seemed happy enough. But me and Kirito went to his room to discuss things, when we got in here's how it went, Kirito unsheathed his sword and tried to slash at me, of course I unsheathed my blades and blocked it. We sheathed our swords, and he sat down on the right side of the table, while I sat on the left. Kirito started it off, "Sorry Jay! Just wanted to make sure it was you." I brushed it off my shoulder "No, it's ok dude. I understand. More of those red idiots are popping up, and more orange guilds are being formed. Things are getting more serious." Kirito just laughed at me not cracking a joke during that, and I smiled back.

"So, why are you here? I don't mean HERE but, not on the front lines? You've been M.I.A. from the past 3 boss battles. What's up?" Kirito asked in a tone that was a bit earnest, but I responded with "Tia. I didn't help her with a group of red's I saved her from a Organized Murder team. They were holding her captive, and trying to make her evil, like them, but I killed the whole lot and the leader is now in prison. But, I'll be back on the front lines after this brah. Right now I'm looking for a chance to take down this guild that's hunting another Runner, and me as of now I think. They're called 'Titan's Hand' Never heard of em' but I met they're leader. I could tell."

Kirito got serious when he heard Titan's Hands name. He looked at me, trying to read how I'm gonna take them down but- "You have a plan, don'tcha Kirito. Your hunting them as well, I've been to the front lines not so long ago and I heard of a guy who needed to take down an orange guild that killed his guild. I went to go find the guy, but they said that the 'Black Swordsman' Took the job. So Kiri, what are we gonna do?" Kirito didn't seem surprised at this sudden show of knowledge, he knows that I want to take down these bastards. But what 'The Black Swordsman' Did next didn't surprise me. He held out a fist for a fist bump, I took it.

"Good, now, here's an idea…"

I walked outside looking for Kirito, after we got a plan ready he said that he was gonna go buy a hologram to explain it to the girls, but it was half past 11:00 and he didn't return yet. I decided to go ask Silica, her and Tia's room was on the 3rd floor of the Giggling Donkey so I decided to hop roofs to make it to her room for the sake of-…. Well no reason. I thought it might've been fun to enter through their window and surprise em'! So I jumped to the roof of the building across from their window, and jumped to the window sill…

I landed perfectly! But there was probably a reason why normal people enter through doors. I landed on the sill, and started to say, "Hey, Silica, Tia! Have you seen Kiri-" I stopped to see the 2 girls in their underwear, and bras. (Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit…) The both of their faces went crimson. I quickly pulled my hood over my eyes so I wouldn't see them, "Ah-… I-I'm sorry… I'll just go now…. Don't be mad… p-please?" I heard nothing for a few seconds, than a pair of feet stomping across the wood, I looked up to see Tia's fist connecting with my jaw. I flew up/ backwards… aaaaand-

: Kirito's POV :

I was walking back to the hotel, wondering if everyone was ok, and if Jay was ready to tell the plan to the girls. But for some odd reason, I stopped. Than looked up to see JAY COMING RIGHT DOWN ON ME!

: Tia's POV :

I suddenly flashed back to earth realizing what I'd done, I just uppercutted Jay out of our window! Me, and Silica ran to the window sill, and looking down we saw Jay, and Kirito lying in the snow, both of them looked asleep! But after some stirring they both got up, and Kirito unsheathed his sword and tried to stab Jay! Jay unsheathed his blades and clashed with Kirito while yelling something like " (Something muffled) got punched out of a window! (Something) out! I'm Sorry!" and some other stuff. But Kirito regained his composure and he and Jay walked back into the building, Me, and Silica then slammed the window shut. Than she kinda screamed at me, "Ahhhh! Jay saw me… wait! Why'd you punch him out of our window?!" My face, and Silicas were still red embarrassed, but "I don't know! I wasn't angry or anything… but something took over me and I did! Plus, it was his fault that he saw us! He should've came in through the door!" And right at that we heard a knocking at the door, and heard "Silica? Tia? You awake? We wanted to talk about the plan to go get the pnuema flower." (Oh yeah! Silica told me that we need the Pnuema flower to revive her pet dragon Pina!) It sounded like Kirito, and Jay were out there, Silica and I both walked to get it but before either of us touched the knob we realized that we were still in our underwear!

:Jay's POV:

After we all got in, and apologies were said, the 2 girls didn't seem to care about what happened before. Tia told Silica about my bad luck and how this stuff just happens to me. "So, your it's just like being jinxed, but at all times?" Silica asked me curiously, I was just keeping the girls busy as Kirito looked for the hologram item, "Yeah, it sucks. But, hey right now were just gonna get that flower to revive Pina, ok? Don't worry about me." And Silica lightened up a bit when she heard me say that.

"Ok, I found it!" Kirito said beckoning all of us to gather around, we did, and ultimately had to wait 5 min for him to get it ready… "Dude, you have so many apps already! Didn't you just buy this thing?!" I asked in a surprised tone to Kiri's hologram device, which was actually just an IPhone 14 C remake in the game. :Yes, Yes I just did.:

Once after going past Angry Birds, Bejeweled, Subway Surfers, some Nintendo 4DS remake for the phone app, we found the plans. Kirito opened it up, and started to explain things. But not only after me, and him stopping to look at the door, I looked at him, and He looked at me, we both rushed to the door and Kirito slammed it open, yelling "Who goes there?!" and the assailant dashed off, but before he got away, as soon as Kirito opened the door I pulled out a Paralyze Poisoned dart that I threw in the persons direction, I missed by a centimeter and the dart stuck into the wall. "Damnit." I said under my breath as the person got away. Me, and Kirito went back into the room and shut the door.

Someone didn't want us doing this, or someone was waiting for us to do something than strike. Either way, Titan's Hand is going down.

Feb. 24, 2024, Floor 47: Floria 11:28 AM

: Tia's POV :

Me, Silica, Jay, and Kirito arrived at the floor designated, it was beautiful! Flowers as far as the eye can see! Silica spoke up, "Wow! This place is like a dream!" Me, and her started looking around, it was amazing! "It is! I've never been here before!" I said to my friends, me and Silica looked at eachother, we both wanted to live here forever! Kirito than decided to speak up, saying "I know, this floor is full of flowers, that's why it's nicknamed the 'Flower Garden'." Me and her saw a patch of blue daffodils, : I…. don't really know what kind of flower they look like… sorry…: and ran over to them as Jay, and Kirito hung back. We got down and saw a flower with a ladybug on it! As it flew away I noticed something… there were pairs of boys and girls everywhere, there were couples all across this place! (C-Couples?...) But as soon as I thought that Silica said it aloud, but only low enough that only we could hear her! We looked at eachother with worry, and turned around to see Jay and Kirito walking to us! We both got embarrassed faces, Kirito was standing in front of Silica, and Jay was standing in front of me!

"Silica? Tia? What's wrong?" Kirito asked seeing our faces, we got up and tried to fix ourselves a bit… simultaneously. Silica answered for us both, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Hehehe…" The both of them seemed confused, but then Jay smiled and told us both, "Ok, than let's go!" And he grabbed my hand into his and was leading me in the direction we needed to go! My face flushed with red as I was able to stutter out "O-Ok!..." And Silica and Kirito followed. (Oh my gosh… he's…. holding my hand here!)

:Jay's POV:

After we walked for awhile, Kirito stopped to give something to Silica, it was a teleportation crystal. That reminded me, I got out me and Tia's crystals and handed her one. I needed to hold the crystals from now on so that something like that scene in the Lost Forest doesn't happen again. Silica chimed "What're these for?" I let Kirito answer that, "If anything bad happens while were in here, were gonna tell you both to warp out, ok?" Silica and Tia seemed confused, "But, why would we-" Kirito stopped Silica right in her tracks, "No buts. Just use it ok?" The 2 girls just didn't question it, and Silica spoke for them "Ok. We understand." Kirito and I smiled to see the 2 girls willing to co-op with us on this. We need that.

Kirito spoke in a happier tone saying to us "We can take this path and it will lead us right to the Hill of Memeories." And I started to follow, but Silica, and Tia seemed a bit surprised, and scared. So I went back, and behind Tia and started to guide her along, her face went red again for some reason. But once the 2 caught up we walked in silence for a bit….. until Silica tried to speak saying, "Umm, Jay, Kirito wh-"

But suddenly 4 viney tentacles came out below Tia, and Silica and grabbed them by their ankles and took them into the air! The 2 of them started screaming wildly as they went into the air, and they're skirts almost flashed us both but they caught them. Phew… They were hanging in the air when the thing opened its large mouth, it was like a huge plant trap! Me, nor Kirito moved an inch but I unsheathed my swords anyway.

The girls were screaming they're heads off! Silica decided to ask "Kirito! Jay! Save us!" But I just chuckled, and Kirito answered "Calm down, it's not that strong!" They continued with they're plight this time with Tia speaking up "Please! Save us, but don't look! Save us, but please don't look!" Kirito put a hand over his eyes, while leaving a small opening to see, I just pulled my hood over my eyes so I didn't get punched, or kicked when Tia got down…

"That will be difficuilt…" Kirito spoke for the both of our thoughts aloud… Silica, and Tia decided it was time to get down, so they summoned their weapons, Tia's Lance the 'Bane of the Winter' it was a lance with additional Ice element damage with it, and Silicas shortsword. They both excellently slashed the tentacles that were keeping them hostage, and downwards on the plant monster, drove their weapons into it's head, killing it.

(Well, at least it didn't end like the porn in this country…) : I'm not racist… :

Silica, and Tia were clenching they're skirts, keeping them down as Silica asked us, "Did you see anything?" in a worried tone, and Kirito started with a "Well, no…" while covering his eyes fully, while I also answered "Not really…" and I pulled my hood over my head more. All 4 of us had embarrassed faces on us… thankfully Tia didn't do anything…

After walking for awhile, and after killing some monsters, Kirito, and Silica were up front and Me and Tia were in the back just walking. The girls have been the ones fighting for the most part because we were just training them a bit. But it seemed like Kirito, and Silica were talking about something important to him, I know I shouldn't have but I listened in a bit to hear what they were speaking about and it was about Kiritos little sister irl! Well… cousin. They were raised like a brother and sister. But anyway, me and Tia were just walking, she seemed ok but something was wrong with her.

I told her a little about what Kirito was talking about before I stopped listening cause it was rude, and Tia was just acting strange. After awhile she grabbed my arm and told me what was wrong, it was her eyes again. I must've said something to make em' like that but I told her it was fine. Even though it isn't normal. But it's fine.

Tia let go of my arm as we kept walking, and Silica bounded in front of Kirito making him stop. And as we caught up Silica started to walk forward again with a little blush in her face, but when she started to walk a hex looking thing appeared under her and things that looked like tongues appeared as well, wrapping her up in them. Silica screamed, and as Kirito was just about to kill the thing, Tia shot from my side slashing the monster all the way through in one go. It exploded into those particles, and Tia looked up to us with a smile on her face, but her eyes seemed ok now, that's good…

We all kept walking and finally, at the top of a hill was the place we were looking for, The Hill of Memories. Silica, and Tia looked around for a bit and Silica spoke up saying "So, the flowers supposed to grow around here? But where?" And me and him started to walk up to an altar of sorts, and Kirito spoke up saying "Right up here, on that altar." While pointing. The 2 girls raced over there past us, and Silica walked up to the altar slowly, while Tia trails behind her.

The flower grew right before Silicas eyes, it grew bigger, and bigger, and looked more solid while going full size, until it was at full mast perked up fully, ready to be touched… i-I mean picked by Silica!... Silica hesitated, but after Kirito going smooth with "Go ahead, pick it up." With a smile on his face.

Silica brightened a bit more at this comment, and she then carefully picked the thin flower. An item screen appeared showing the item stats, the Pnuema Flower was beautiful. Silica turned around to face us, asking "Are you sure that this will bring Pina back?" Kirito nodded 'Yes' while I used my words like a big boy speaking "Of course, if It didn't than this whole trip would've been a waste." Silica smiled at us and cradled the flower in her hands with a close embrace "Im so glad…" She said quietly. I'm happy for her, she will get to be reunited with her friend. I know how that feels… but Kirito broke the silence with one last thing before we went off, "There's a lot of strong monsters around here though, let's revive it when we get back to the town, ok?" Silica looked at him with a huge smile and responded with a cheery, "Ok."

After making it back to the bridge, Me, and Kirito were walking in the middle of us 4 it went like this from left, to right: Tia, Me, Kirito, and Silica. From a behind view that is. While walking, I stopped, and so did Kirito. He sensed them too. I unsheathed my sword right in front of Tia to make her stop walking, she asked me with a curious "What's wrong Jay?" And Kirito did the same with Silica, stopping her in her tracks. Kirito decided it was time to tell her, so he yelled "Whoevers hiding out there, come out. NOW." And out from behind the tree stepped a little tea party guest that we've had beef with in the past, it was Rosalia.

She stepped out coolly and slowly, she had her cross spear out, and she walked slowly into the line of sight. Silica for some reason looked shocked… why? It was obvious that she didn't know. Nor did Tia who looked shocked as well. Silica spoke up, "Ro-Rosalia?" and finally with that smile of hers Rosalia responded, "If you two could see past my hiding skill so well, than youre detection skills must be very high.-" Rosalia stopped to look at Silica who was looking very scared. "- Oooooh I see you got your hands on the Pnuema Flower Silica, congratulations!" Her face, and voice seemed like it had actual human feelings for a moment… but of course she ripped that away with a "Alright, now hand it over before you get hurt little girl!" And Rosalia brought back her signature evil look after that remark. I spoke quietly, "Who does she think she is? The Wicked Witch to the West?..." Silica looked at Rosalia frightened, but she managed to say something from all of this, "W-What are you talking about?" Kirito stepped forward a bit to stand for Silica saying "No ones handing anything over Rosalia, not to you, or the orange guild, or should I say 'Titan's Hand'? You're their leader right?"

Rosalia's smile grew some more, she decided to do something unexpected by saying, "Nice…" as almost if she was sincere with the compliment. Silica stepped forward to talk to Kirito, Me and Tia hung back a bit. Silica spoke to him worriedly "B-But, Rosalia's cursor is green!" I decided to answer that one, I put my hands behind my head to relax a bit, making sure to not stabbing anyones eyes out with my blades, and I responded to Silicas theory "It's an old trick, they have the greens lead you around until they have you right where they want you, than the orange players get you. I've dealt with a few of those guilds in the past, wiped out 2 of em' because they wouldn't give up." Rosalia looked at me, I adjusted my hood. She spoke to me in a mocking tone, "Oh yeah, sure Savior. I'm pretty sure that you, and that little girl killed PLENTY of players back in your days. HAHAHA!" I stood firm, and decided to responded with, "I didn't say WE."

Rosalia stopped laughing, but kept that smug look, god I hate that look! Kirito stepped in to finish the evidence a bit, "That was one of pals last night at the hotel, eavesdropping, wasn't it?" Rosalia didn't move a bit, Silica started to line the pieces up like how Sora told us to, she said aloud going soft then getting progressively louder "Than, the reason that you were in that party with me and the others was to-!" Silica stopped at her realization, and Rosalia finally spoke saying "Very perceptive… I was observing their strength, while watching them earn all of that BEAUTIFUL money!...-" Rosalia stopped to do that licking of the lips motion that everyone does when trying to be either, sexy, or flat out creepy.

Of course… Silica, and Tia were taken back at that creepy notion. Silica was scared, but Tia seemed scared, and confident. Rosalia pulled a Miley by stroking her weapon as if it were phallic after doing the tongue motion… I shivered a bit at that thought… while then stroking the spear Rosalia broke the silence by saying this to Silica "But it was mainly YOU that I was excited about…-" She broke off to pull the weapon closer to her *Shiver* face "- But I was SO sad when you left the party Silica… but than you told that you were getting a RARE item!..." Rosalia stopped to look at me and Kirito, and kept going with a question this time, "But what I want to know is if you 2 knew about us, than why did you bring her here? Are you dumb? Or does she have you wrapped around her finger?..." Kirito answered that question, "Nope. Your wrong both times-" But I cut him off "Well… I don't know. I KNOW that I'm not in love with Silica, but being dumb?... Does being sort of psycho count?" Kirito nudged me a bit, (I'll stop…) and kept going with his answer for us, saying "- Well actually, we've been looking everywhere for YOU Rosalia."

The She-Demon didn't understand, "Now, what ARE you talking about?..." it seems that we've piqued her interest now. Kirito stepped forward a bit, he was gonna start us off. "10 days ago. You attacked a guild by the name of 'The Silver Flags'. The leader survived. 4 didn't." Rosalias gears started turning at this point, her smile got more smug as she had time to respond with, "Oh. Yeah, the losers with no money." I was getting a little pissed at this point, just a little. I could feel my eyes starting to burn under my hood…

Kirito kept going with his explanation, "Well, their leader went back, and forth. From the warp point, to the front lines. Day, till night. With tears in his eyes, he begged everyone that he met to avenge his dead friends. But he didn't want you killed, NO, he wanted you to go to prison. Do you have ANY idea how he felt?" Rosalia's look changed for the darker, and she decided to finish Kirito with saying "Can't say I do. Only idiots take this seriously. So what if we kill someone here? Theres no proof that dying here means that your dead irl." I had to stop her. "Who cares basically? But why would YOU take that chance? I-….. I kill here knowing damn well that someone will die irl. I know that. And I hate that I kill real people… but… I do it for the right reasons. It's not ok to take a life. No one has the right to do it, not me, not the others, and not YOU. I kill so that I can save lives. I don't live by Batmans code of no killing to save someone because that isn't always a choice. But I'm here to stop you from killing other Runners, and players alike." Kirito, Silica, Tia, and Rosalia all looked at me in surprise. That was the honest truth, Rosalia had to hear it, and so did they.

Tia kept looking at me in a bit of a fearful way… (I-I'm sorry…) But Rosalia chuckled a little bit… "Wow, that was a moving speech Savior… but instead of talking BS you should be a little more concerned for yourselves, than the others that your trying to save…" Rosalia lifted her right hand, and snapped.

Out from behind the trees some people started stirring… and once they were in full sight, there were 7 orange cursor players. All of them were men, not surprising, and they went to Rosalias side, it was the rest of Titan's Hand. Including Rosalia, it was 8 to 4. But taking the plan in mind it was actually just 8 to 2. I decided to make a last remark before things got more serious, "So, it seems that all of your little friends have joined the party! Come on in! Hey Jayce, how ya doin, Griffith! Have you gained weight? You look horrible! Ya know what, hellos aside ill just say all of your names going from left to right,-" I pointed at the large, fat man first, "-Griffith, Leon, Rike, Jayce, Zane, Cyon, and Tiere." I put my hand down after I was done naming them all, and the one with the largest claymore named Cyon started to speak, "Wait, h-how did you-" I cut his line short, my Fanfic son, oh- uh… I mean I stopped him and I shut down the question "Do you really want to know?" With my eyes fully white, and burning.

He just shutup, as Silica freaked out, but Tia seeming scared didn't move, I think that she was still surprised at my comment from before… Silica stuttered saying "Ki-Kirito, Jay? Theres too many of them, we need to get out of here!" (Oh come on, I've dealt with more by myself… but Silica, nor Tia knows how strong we are. I just tell Tia that I'm her level, and that I just have these gauntlets so I seem stronger… I lied.) "J-Jay? What're we gonna do? I know that you have those weapons but…" Tia was able to get that out in the open, and Kirito calmed Silica down by saying "No it's ok, you'll both be safe if you stay here. Keep the crystals ready until we say so." I comforted Tia with a smile, and a pat on the head as she got her crystal out. Tia's face went red from my touching her head, haha she's so weird…

Kirito, and I started walking away from the 2 girls, I unsheathed both of my blades fully, and Kirito took out his sword. Tia screamed out, "W-Wait, Jay! Kirito!"

The guys on Rosalias side were taken back at hearing our names. "Ki-Kirito?! Jay!?" Cyon said aloud as we walked closer to them, The guy named Zane spoke up then, "Dressed in black… one handed….no shield! And the other guy, cloaked in a gray, with green outlined hood and cape… with blades in his gauntlets… holy crap, it's the 'Black Swordsman', and the 'Emerald Assassin'! Rosalia! Those guys, Kirito's the Beater who plays solo on the front lines! And Jay's the Savior, and Runner who also plays solo on the front lines, but no one's seen him lately. But they're both with the Assault Team!"

Everyone on Rosalias side started to freak out, they couldn't believe that it was us.

: Tia's POV :

(Wait, what?! JAY is the 'Emerald Assassin'?! I know that he has a reputation in the Saviors but… wait, Assault Team? But he's always been with me?...) Silica started to freak out too, she said to herself "No way, the Assault Team?"

Rosalia was still sitting pretty, but she laughed for some reason… "What? Why would people from the Assault Team be all the way down here? Go on! Take them out! And take everything they own!" (Oh no! Those 2 can't handle all of them!...)

: Jay's POV :

Rosalias goons submitted to her instantly, and they followed her orders as commanded. All of their weapons started to glow different lights as they all used sword skills to attack us. Jayce, the one in front yelled, "Die!" And all of them rushed forward, weapons in hand as they attacked us.

I was attacked by 3 of them, and Kirito was attacked by the rest of the 4 of them. Neither of us moved an inch when they attacked, we just took it. I lost health… Kirito lost health… but we were instantly back to full health in no time. Rinse, dry, repeat. Nothing changed at all, they were inflicting no damage that was serious. Rosalia in her far off place started chuckling, (Oh don't worry bitch, your next.)

Tia, and Silica tried to hesitate to move behind us, they tried to pull out they're weapons but it didn't help. They were too scared to move.

After awhile… the guys stopped attacking. The 2 girls behind us were surprised that we were ok, and Rosalia was pissed. "Grr, WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOTS?! Kill them already!" I put my arms behind my head, these guys were nothing. Kirito turned his head to look at the guys, and spoke "180 sec. give or take, that's all the amount of damage you guys can inflict on us separately." Kirito stopped to look at them each, "I'm Lvl 78. I've got 14500 HP. My Battle healing skill auto regenerates 600 points every 10 sec.-" He gave me my turn, I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm lvl 77. And I've got 13800 HP. My battle healing skill does the same." And Kirito continued, " We could stand here all day, and you wouldn't get anywhere." The guy behind us named Leon spoke up, "But- That's not possible!" Me, and Kirito looked straight at him and my right blade was to his face, Kirito retorted to him "Wanna bet?! If your numbers are high enough, than your invincible, MMO's that use leveling systems are unfair that way."

Rosalia shifted uncomfortably in front of us, we both looked at her directly, and Kirito finished "My client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal, and he'll get his money's worth!... It's been sent to the coordinates of the prison,-" He stopped to look at all of the crooks, "- And we're sending all of you bastards there!"

That's when Rosalia broke, she yelled "Well I'm green and if you attack me than you'll be orange a-" Right as soon as she started talking I activated a Weapon targeting skill, called 'Blade Graveyard'. I spinned in a circle, my weapons glowing and I slashed every bad guys weapon, missing Kirito gradually. But once Rosalia said 'Orange' I stopped and me and Kirito shot forwards, Kirito was right at Rosalias throat, while I cut her spear into 3 pieces with 1 curving slash. As soon as I was at Kiritos side, Simultaneously all of Rosalias goons weapons, and hers, exploded. Into the particles again we go.

Rosalia stopped moving an inch. She didn't dare to move. Kirito spoke slow enough so that even SHE could understand. "Were solo players got it? I, or him don't care if we have to play orange for a few days." Rosalia just stopped. All movement was halted. We won.

After we got back to the hotel, Rosalia was locked up with the rest of her guild, Titan's Hand was no more. I was out in the hallway, waiting for everyone to come out… so I could say goodbye. I closed my eyes for a bit… I needed to think. (Now she knows, and now she'll be heartbroken…) The door started to open, it was Tia. She closed the door behind her, this was going to be hard.

"So, Pina's alive again, yay!..." Tia stopped for a moment… I decided that it was time to tell her. "Tia, I-" "Why didn't you tell me?... Why didn't you tell me that you were the Solo player the 'Emerald Assassin'? I knew that he was apart of the Saviors, but it was YOU all along!" She looked at me with sadness, like I had betrayed her a bit, I guess…. That I did. I didn't tell her that I was apart of the Assault Team, I didn't tell her that the reason I snuck out at night, and went on so called 'Missions I need to do alone' was because it was actually the front lines, and I didn't tell her that I was the mysterious 'Emerald Assassin' I mean, no one knew. But only by my name they did. By looking at me you wouldn't have guessed it, but… I am. "Tia. I'm sorry, I'm sorry if you hate me. I'm sorry that I've been lying to you. But heres the truth. I AM the 'Emerald Assassin' A lot of people don't like me because I'm a Savior, people don't like me because I'm a Runner, and when they find it out… they don't like me because the 'Emerald Assassin' is me… a Runner, a Savior, and a nobody."

Tia stopped with her hurt face for a little bit… "And that's why….. I'm saying goodbye. Now that more people know, it's gonna get worse. More people will be out to hunt me, and I'll just be putting you in more danger… I requested a lot of time off from the Front lines to travel with you. But… that time ran out last week. I have to go back now. This is… goodbye." Tia's eyes widened, tears started coming out from them… and she ran to me. Hugging me tightly….. several moments passed… and then she looked up at me. Her eyes shining a bright gold- yellow replacing her usual royal purple, I activated the Gleam… she told me this "I don't hate you. And… I understand. You have to go back…. It's ok…-" Tia wiped her eyes and she had a smile on now, "- because I got to travel with you for 1 ½ years… that's fine. And Silica asked me if I wanted to go with her too… Kiritos saying goodbye to her as well right now… * Sniffle * Ok." Tia walked backwards and motioned for me to come near her… "Yes?" I asked… closer she wanted… and when we were face to face, she kissed me… after 3 seconds she let go.

I wasn't mad. It was the least I owed her… but wow. I was surprised at this, and tried to lean back up, but she hugged me in a emotionally sad embrace. "Goodbye." And she let me go. (Don't worry… I'll keep in touch.) "Goodbye." I smiled… and walked away, she was waving to me… and I went down stairs, and out the door.

I stretched high, "Well. I wonder what's gone on with the Assault team since I've been gone?..." I walked to the town teleporter, and turned around to see 3 people walking towards me. Kirito, Silica, and Tia. Kirito got onto the teleporter with me, "Hey, ready to go?" I asked him, we were supposed to head back to the front lines and we decided it would be good to go at the same time. Tia, and Silica stood outside of the teleporter and Kirito answered "Yeah, let's say good bye though." And we turned. And said goodbye. "Keep in touch!" Was what Tia said before the teleporter started glowing, "You know I will, cya!" And me and Kirito flashed out of there, we were going back.

A.N 2 days. 2 days straight was all the time this Chap took. We could sit here all day and read and you would get no where. What? Jk, hey guys! Firstly…. Ik for a fact that you will either be A. Shipping Tia, and Jay B. Pissed at me for not disclosing this info on the Assault team before or C. Sad that Jay had to leave Tia to go back to the front lines. Don't worry! She can handle herself! But. This chapter was DOUBLE the length of my last longest chap… wow. But favorite, and or follow the story, and me if you fancy that, and this ends Ep 4 of SAO the Anime. We will be in a whole new setting next time so get ready! Till next time, cya!


	14. Chapter 13: A Reason to Live

Chap 13: A reason to live.

**A.N. Hey guys!... just a warning. I will be writing these next chapters with quite a bit of depression (Not as much as you think, calm down ok- HEY! Don't you DARE close this Chap!... Please? I cri evry teme…) But these next chapters will be revolving around Ep. 5. It won't BE Ep 5 of the anime so remember that ok? Now, without Ferber adoo! Let's begin, shall we? And P.S Warning. There WILL be some fluff and dirty jokes (not as much as you think, calm it! Heeeey! Don't go!...) In these next chapters. Enjoy!**

**P.S.S I'm starting to do this thing where each chapter matches a certain song to go with it!**

**The song for this chapter is: 'When can I see you again?' By 'Owl City' and btw don't replay the song unless I tell you to ok? Just play this song once.**

… **and later in the chapter I will inform you on another song! I hope that this is a good idea! You can read the story then listen to the song, or you can listen to the song then read the story, or both at the same time! (I prefer that you do the last 2 suggestions) Thank you, and enjoy.**

_March 3, 2024, Floor 56: Boss Room_

_: Narrators POV :_

_The gigantic scaly monster standing on all 4's circled 2 players as a larger boy had a bit smaller boy, with a hood covering the smaller boy's face, held up with his sword in the smaller boy's stomach, the larger boy wrapped his free hand around the other boy's throat, choking him, while saying "Face it runt, I'm better than you. I always have been, and I always will be. This is your final payback for what you did to me irl."_

_The larger boy then threw the hooded boy to the window, and once the glass of the window shattered and the hooded boy began to fall the taller boy called to his monstrous pet and the thing blasted the hooded boy with a poison element attack sending him flying out of the boss tower….. Down…. Down… and down he fell…_

_: ? POV :_

_I felt myself falling down and away from the boss room, and the tower….. (I failed…) "Li…..ly….. n-no….."_

March 1, 2024, Floor 56: Pani

: Jay's POV :

( Ya know what? This town is just fan- f*cking – tastic. Every day when I'm here I hear more and more stories of people dying, and about more way's to pk! It's amazing/ terrible that so many of these stories just pop up outta nowhere!? Well, I can't really do anything for a while… the Saviors got in trouble big time…and after the Tia arc , well the writer got tired, so now I'm a bit tired as well….. Well…z….z…..z…z…)

: Narrators POV :

Well now. Our hooded friend Jay here is sleeping on a bench in the outskirts of town, and here at Pani Happiness dances in the air! Love is blooming all around as well!... but a terrible plight awaits our main character. You won't expect this, I didn't even expect it when I read the script!... But enough 4th wall breaks for now.

Jay was sleeping peacefully as a breeze floated through the air… and a certain familiar dirty blonde that wears a also certain familiar bracelet approaches Jay… "Geez, why's he sleeping now?! He said that he wanted to talk and here I am!... Boys…" The girl started to wonder on what she should do… at first she pushed his shoulder lightly, and after that didn't work she tried shaking him a bit. That didn't work either. Next she tried talking into Jay's ear loudly, no luck. "Geez! Is he really this deep of a sleeper?!..."

The girl looked around, saw nobody, and walked behind the bench, and slowly took off his hood. Jay's head went back with the hood, and he hit his head on the back of the bench, he didn't wake up still but mid-sleep he mumbled something… and here's what it sounded like to the listening ear "How about you to just kiss me?" But in actuality he said something about an attack missing him. Yes, he even fought in his dreams. Troubled boy huh?

To her ears that sounded like a GREAT idea. But her face went red with embarrassment because Jay had just said that! She didn't actually know that he was saying something else. Go figure…

: Lily's POV :

('Just kiss me'?! Why would he ever say that?... he doesn't like me! I mean, he IS the "Emerald Assassin" so a lot of girls must want him right?... ohh… I have to admit, he did look cute and kissable at all times. But why would he FINALLY say this now?! Well…) Jay's head lied back onto the back of the bench… in his sleep he suggested that I kiss him to wake him up! My face went red again and I started to freak out… but I took up all of my courage and went for it. I went in slowly… and kissed him from above, our heads opposite parallel from each other. I stayed like that kissing a sleeping Jay for 10 seconds… and then I let go. He tasted good, it was sweet and sour at the same time… it was a addicting taste… "Jay… you… nevermind." I smiled and after about 30 seconds he was still asleep! And I went around to the front of the bench, but stopped. (WHAT. DID. I. JUST. DO?! Why did I kiss Jay?! I mean I'm not complaining or anything… I hope he didn't mind… he kinda did suggest it though…) : Hahahaha no. No he didn't. :

I sat down next to Jay and looked at him, he looked so cute when he slept. I was still pretty embarrassed… but I gathered all of my courage, and I put my head down onto his shoulder, and slowly fell asleep too. (If you can't beat em', join em' I guess…z…z…z…)

: Jay's POV :

I HAD to wake up to a nut shot! When I woke up, my balls felt like something had crushed them! But when I looked down, whoah. I didn't believe what I was seeing. Lily's head was lying in my lap, knocked out cold, and she was laying on the bench too! But something was off… my lips tasted strawberry. What?! Why would they taste strawberry?... But it looked like Lily's head must've fallen off of my shoulder and onto my lap or something. I don't know. But I didn't feel like getting up… because if I did then she would wake up, freak out, and I would get hurt… but anyway! I stayed like that for a while. A LOOOOOOONG while. (C'mon Lil'… next time wake me up to a hug, or you talking, or a kiss, or something!? Geez my nuts hurt T-T… wait. A KISS?! She would never!... Right?...)

: Lily's POV :

I woke up to some rustling, and some beeping… was someone on their player screen?... "Oh, Lil' your awake! So how was 'The Best Seat in the House'? Hehehe… sorry." Jay looked down at me with a smile, and his glowing green eyes… but then I finally realized what he had meant when I saw what angle I was at… I was lying in his lap! I quickly shot up, head-butting him in the process, and I fixed my hair and checked my breath… my face was crimson; I was actually lying in a boy's lap! Not just that, but it was JAY'S lap! I saw Jay grab his nose and it looked like blood was dripping out, did I do that with hitting his head?! "Yeah, thanks Lily, ow…" I accidentally hit his nose, oh no!... "Oh, I'm sorry baby are you ok- I mean I'm sorry JAY!"

He looked at me a bit confused, it seemed like he didn't hear me… that's a relief… "Hey Lily, I got a couple questions, um 1. Why do my lips taste like strawberry? Well Yana berry here. And 2. Why were you sleeping on me?..."

: Jay's POV :

After I had asked her those questions she froze up, looked at me, and her face went red again! Why do girls keep doing that?!...( ! No. She couldn't have! Did she actually…) I looked at her directly, and she squeaked out a worried "Y-Yes?" A huge smile grew on me and I leaned in to her a bit, "Lily… did you try to prank me? Because if so then you failed miserably! Haha!" Lily's face softened, it worked. (She can't know that I figured out what she ACTUALLY did… she doesn't know that I don't eat strawberrys often. And I haven't had any here in SAO yet either… but I do know that a certain someone wears strawberry Chap Stick… I can't let her know that her chap stick prank worked!)

"Hey Lil' also, were you planning on getting teleportation crystals? Because when I got into your player screen I saw that you had none." I started laughing, why did I just say that?! But my mid- laugh was cut off by a punch to the stomach. "Y-eah… I deserved that…" Lily looked furious, she then stared at me and yelled angrily "You did WHAT?" I shrank a bit, I didn't feel like getting hit again… this had to be good. "Yeah, I know… sorry Lil'. But hey! Before you kill me, don't you want to hear what I have to say first?!" I started to talk faster due to her getting ready to kill me in 1 second… *shiver*

But Lily's expression changed to a more peaceful look to my luck… whew… "Oh, yeah why did you call me here?" Lily looked at me curiously, and for a second I forgot why I called her here too, but then I remembered! "Hey Lil' would you wanna party with me for a little bit? There's this mission that I want to take you with me to. I can't do it alone, and you need at least 2 people to do it, so whaddya say? Please?" I had to throw in the final please to butter it up a bit… but she looked at me confused, and I looked back at her confused "What? What'd I do?" I asked her, but Lily put on a serious face and answered me with a question "Why are you doing missions? Didn't the Saviors get disbanded by the order of KoB?" I tensed up, yeah… they did. "Yeah. It's because so many people thought we were irony seeking hypocrites, killing killers. But these mission requests didn't stop, and this one is important. Please hear me out?" Lily moved a little closer after I said that, so I guess that meant 'Sure'? She looked into my eyes, I started to blush a bit. (Lily stop please…) She must've saw me embarrassed because she then laid back and motioned for me to talk.

"Ok.-" I straightened myself up and stared at her, "- I got a private message from an unknown player named 'Kantso' but he said that the reason that it's so hard to defeat the boss is because of an orange player. Apparently though, he says that the orange player tamed the floor boss with a maxed out 'Beast Tamer' skill. I don't know how, but it sounds like it is possible to tame floor bosses. Kantso also said that the orange player nearly killed the floor boss before he tamed it, but the weird thing is this-" I pulled up the message, scrolled to the bottom of it and showed it to Lily.

: Lily's POV :

The message read : "Are you ready for another round? Come find him at the boss tower if you wanna lose. And btw, he knows that she's here. And he's coming for her." I looked up at Jay with a worried/ confused face, who's 'She'? Jay shuffled a bit, and I moved around a bit. This was weird! "So…uuuhhh… do you wanna party? It would be like old times ya know? Come on! "Buzz kill Lil'" Right? Haha! Who named you that?! Seriousl- oh! I'll stop…" I had a glowing red arrow prepared in Jay's face.

"Alright, sounds like fun! So, what're we going to do? Recruit other players to fight with us? Or-" I stopped to look at Jay shaking his head 'NononononoNO.' He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped part way. "What? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone, Jay moved around a bit more before finally speaking up… "Well, here's the thing… Kantso said that he needed only me, and a girl player… and that if we brought anyone else then he wouldn't let us go. It's weird, I know… but when I saw it say girl player, you came to mind." WHAT. I recovered a bit from the shock,…"O-Ok, WHAT? So your telling me that only ME, and YOU are gonna take down the floor boss and this orange player?! Are you crazy or something?!" I saw Jay about to answer that question, "-Don't answer that." And he just put his hand down.

I just shrugged, "Alright. So, when do we leave?" Jay then smiled and answered with confidence "Tomorrow."

: Later that night, Jay's POV :

Me and Lil' rented out 2 rooms that were right next to each other so that we could be ready and rendezvous faster tomorrow, and to also to come to one anothers side if we need it. But after I got done settling in, and after taking a bath, I got into my sleeping clothes. It's just soft grey pants, and a green t-shirt to sleep in… I went over to my bed and lied down, (Why am I doing this mission?… or why am I actually dragging Lily into this… the truth is, is that the message said to bring Lily. And it said her nickname given to her in SAO to specify… Honestly I thought about going alone and finding out why this player requested me, and Lily personally. And to get that info I would've inflicted the worst pain onto them if I had to. But how could that orange player have tamed the floor boss for Christ sake?! Did he/ or she cheat? Did they kill it, then revive it with a Pnuema flower?... I'm overthinking this… whatever… how could that even happe-!)

A loud bang came from Lily's room, and then some struggling sounds, and of course I shot up, got out my strongest gauntlets, and burst out into the hallway. I opened Lily's door as fast as I could and when I did I said "Lily! Are you ok-" … but… but… when I opened the door I found no bad deed being commited. I saw no trace of a struggle. But what I did see… umm… how do I say this… Lily was fitting into a pair of underwear when I came in, and I didn't see anything else besides from her wall making contact with my face. I didn't feel anything else besides sweet, sweet unconsciousness after I made it down to the floor… as my vision was fading I heard a door close, and I saw Lily ,who was still in her underwear, run over to me while saying my name… but that faded too along with the rest of everything… going… going… gone.

: Lily's POV :

"What did I just do?! I just grabbed Jay and THREW him from the door to the other side of my room! Oh crap! He's… unconscious." I fell to my knees and sat next to Jay… (He must hate me now. I've messed up so much around him, and I think that he's getting sick of it… I don't know why I'm thinking like this… I like him I guess. But, it's pretty obvious that he'll never like me back… he never see's some of the hints that I give him, he doesn't notice the obvious things that I tell him, and to top it all off, he didn't notice that I kissed him earlier, not prank, KISS! Are all guys this dense?! That Nutaro guy must see that Hanita likes him too right?! What about that Sulfur guy?! Doesn't he see that all Dusk, June, Sunny, Uris, AND Aneres likes him?!) I stopped to look at a sleeping Jay… what he looked like was peaceful, troubled, but calm all at once.

I Smiled, I couldn't help it.

**: Right now if you don't mind, I would like to request you to play another song. This song is called "Troubled Boy" By one of my favorite rappers/ singers "Kid Cudi" This will match this next part perfectly. :**

But I finally got my priorities straight when I looked down at my almost naked body again, I quickly got some clothes on, and I rushed down stairs and bought an extra bed for my room, I can't carry Jay that far! So I pulled him into the extra bed when I got back upstairs, but when I was about to get into my bed I heard some movement a little bit at Jay's bed. I got worried that he woke up, but when I looked at him he was still asleep. But after I kept looking at him for a bit, he started to stir some more and he started saying something like "Everybody… don't leave me… Lily… no." While sleeping though, Jay's closed eyes filled up with tears… and he was crying over his dream. I felt a pain in my heart after hearing that... it sounded like he was dreaming about being alone, by himself forever.

I ran over to his bed, and I sat on it while franticly shaking Jay to wake up… He wouldn't wake up, and he wouldn't stop trembling or crying.

I got under his covers and lied down right next to him, hugging him tightly while saying quietly "Jay… please… don't think that will ever happen…-" I felt a soft, and warm hand run over my fingers, and when I looked over to my hand, I saw that jay while sleeping put my hand in his in a soft embrace. I looked up at his face to see if he was awake, he wasn't. But his tears stopped, and he looked like he was sleeping soundly. I smiled in relief. He would dream about that too… I closed my eyes tight and lied there for a bit… before I even knew it, I was asleep next to Jay.

: Jay's POV :

I was waking up the next morning… not on the floor, but in a bed. I closed my eyes again, I needed to think… what the hell happened last night? (I went into Lily's room… I saw her… she saw me… I saw her see me see her… then, I was flying towards a wall? Yeah that's it. But what happened afterwards?... oh. Yeah. That dream. I was once again thrown into a strange place, but this time the problem of the dream was different. I wasn't getting beat up by Hassuna, I wasn't fighting a demon… I wasn't watching my dad die again… I was in school. And everybody that I knew, and cared for were surrounding me. But I couldn't move, when I looked down in that dream I saw a slow darkness creeping up my legs, keeping me still. But when I looked up, everyone was gone. I said something… I forgot what I said. But when I looked around, all I saw was Lily in front of me. She walked up to me, and pushed me backwards, the darkness fully consumed me, and I fell. I remember saying something to Lily while falling through the dark. 'Don't go Lily, no.' but I was grabbing through the nightmare, and I caught a hand catching me. I looked up to the hand, but then the dream was gone. I was just sleeping for the rest of the time…) I felt a shuffle next to me, and I looked to my side to see a sleeping Lily.

She started to wake up, but when she saw me she was just about to freak out, and run away from embarrassment or something, but I stopped her. "It's fine. You were the hand that saved me last night huh? Thank you." Lily then stopped moving, and smiled at me. But that smile quickly ran away as she asked me in a serious tone, "So, today we kill a boss, and stop a orange player huh?" I looked at her intently, she seemed worried, but I just smiled and patted her on the head. "It'll be ok, I promise."

But I'm not sure that I could keep that promise.

**A.N. this chapter was pure fluff. I'm not sure that I hate it. Frankly, I'm glad that I got that out and in the open. But yes. These next chapters will be pillows, and if you look inside the pillows, all you will see is fluff. Jk, but some of it though, favorite, follow, or just read. I don't mind. And I'm sorry on the wait! I had stuff to do, school, * Says 5 more boring things * But thank you, and I will post more action, and other elements next time! Till next time, cya.**


	15. Chapter 14: Forgotten Business

Chap 14: Forgotten Business

**A.N Hello all! It seems that I must've done something amazing with my writing on relationships and fluff and stuff because… quite a few people have told me that I write fluff better than my other aspects… HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! But in any case, thank you SO much for liking it! In this chapter we will see PLENTY of action… and hopefully our 2 characters will realize what's happening with each other's feelings now yes? Ok! And btw… I just wanted to get this out here before we start… but a huge dream of mine, a dream that I've had ever since I got the idea to write, is to get fanart made of my characters. It's a longshot I know, and it most likely will never happen, but I just wanted to get that out there. : ) Well without Ferber adoo, let us begin! And here is our song choice for this chapter:**

… **well whaddya know. Don't hate me, ok? "My First Kiss" by "3OH!3"… ;)**

March 2, 2024, Floor 56: Pani

: Jay's POV :

(Every time I ask Lily why I was in her room and why she was in the same bed as me, she just freaks out! So, I guess that now I'm in the dark on this one… but today me and Lil' are getting ready to go to the boss tower, honestly I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to take Lily… I just hope that nothing happens to her, because if so then I'll blame myself for not keeping her safe and happy… being a Libra does that to you. Still. Whatever happens there today, I'm responsible for. But only god and the devil know how hard I'll fight to preserve the peace. I want to get out of this god forsaken game, and this orange player is standing in my way… who could this orange player be? I mean he/ or she requested me and Lil' personally… maybe I'm over thinking it. I'm gonna go check on Lily…)

I fastened my right gauntlet a bit, adjusted my hood so that it was good, and I got up to go to Lily to see if she was ready… I knocked first this time just so that I didn't end up going unconscious again… I knocked a few times "Lily? Are you ready to go?" I heard some banging and the rush of feet running to the door, and the door flew open to a frizzed hair Lily. She was breathing a bit hard, but she managed to calm down and say "Y-Yeah… * Exhale *… I'm ready!" I looked at her wardrobe starting from the top going down, but I stopped at her hips and pulled my hood over my eyes… Lily asked me "What? What's wrong?-" She then stopped, and looked down as well… Lily had forgotten to switch out of her short shorts pajamas and into her armor.

(Don't punch me, don't punch me, don't punch me…) I looked up to see Lily about to punch me… F*ck.

: Lily's POV :

Jay saw me in an embarrassing state… again! I shut my eyes tight, and I charged up a hand- to -hand skill called 'Punish' and threw my fist at Jay, but to my surprise it didn't hit him. No, Jay caught the punch and he was now face to face with me. He leaned in a little closer and his forehead was now touching mine, he didn't say anything though. I felt my face growing redder by the moment, and my knees started to feel weak… ohhhhh! Why does he do this to me?! Jay just smiled and stared into my eyes once he saw me getting embarrassed.

I understood what he was trying to say without him even saying it, his lips said nothing but his eyes said it all. It looked like he was pleading 'Play nice please.' I opened my mouth to say something, but was cutoff by… a kiss. Jay just stood there, and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but eventually I just let go. I was tired of holding it back. Jay let go of my fist, and grabbed both of my hips to pull me in closer. I put my hands behind his head to intensify it a bit, and he gladly accepted it… after about… well I don't know how long… but after that time, we let go. We both were breathing hard, and we both were blushing hard afterwards…

(W-Wow… WAIT. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!) I got a puzzled/ embarrassed look on my face just then, Jay took one look at me and tried to hold in a laugh as best as he could… now he deserves it. I charged up the skill and let it loose, Jay looked up frightened, but not before he was 1 foot into the wall behind him. Before he could say or… do anything else… I shut the door quickly. And from behind the door I yelled to him:

: Jay's POV :

"I'm sorry! I'll be out in 15 minutes!" Lily yelled from behind the closed door… owwww… " I guess that I did deserve that… but… she… enjoyed it. What?... wait. Does Lily actually like me?... I mean, I knew that she was giving those hints and all… nut I thought that she was just teasing me!... –" I raised my voice to yell to Lily, "- Hey Lil'! I'll be downstairs waiting ok?" For a little while I thought that she didn't hear me, so I got out from inside the wall and was about to knock until the door swung open, and a now fully aqua blue dressed Lily ran into me.

I stumbled a bit, until I finally fell backwards onto my ass… "Is this really how we greet each other?" I snickered to her, she looked embarrassed… AGAIN. But I just jumped off my back onto my feet, and started walking down the hallway with my hands behind my head. Lily stayed there for a little bit… "Hey Lil'! Ya comin'?" And she snapped out of her trance, and ran to my side. "Don't leave me behind in this mission ok?" I looked at her and grinned, I just adjusted my hood and BOLTED. " I won't if you can keep up!" I yelled behind me, Lily freaked and ran after me, I made it downstairs, I vaulted the front desk, and ran through the door. I was OUT!

I made it to the street below the hotel, and I waited for Lily to come running after me out the front door… she didn't come. I called for her a few times… no Lily. I was just about to go back inside to look for her… but I heard loud banging from the floors above my head, I looked up… and a yellow fist connected with my face sending me to the ground… after the dust settled and after Lily was done blowing her fist off, because it was smoking a bit, she put her hands on her hips and stared down at me with an angry face.

"Don't. Leave. Me. Behind. Ok?" I felt a thundercloud hang over my head when she hissed 'Ok?' at me… "Agreed… * Cough *…"

March 3, 2024, Floor 56: Acid Creek

It took a whole day to do it, but we finally made it to the PATH to the boss tower… Lily trailed behind me some ways, and I had out my map trying to choose where to go. I was walking ahead a little fast, and Lily was just following the leader, but just now Lily stopped for some reason. I stopped and looked back at her, she had her arms crossed and she was in a stubborn looking stance. "What's wrong?" Lily looked at me with a devilish smile for some reason… and I'm not sure that I like it. Lily walked up to me and said smugly "Carry me." I was taken back a bit, "What? Why?" She smiled evilly again and responded with "Because… my feet are tired… and your going too fast so I can't keep up…-" She got puppy eyes out, and started kicking the dirt "-You would really rather have a girl hurt like this other than being nice and carrying her?" Lily's lip started to quiver a bit. God… "Please?"

I didn't do anything for a bit… I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "Hmph." Was all I said with a stubborn attitude. Lily shook my back a bit, "Plea- WhaaaAAAAHHH!" Before she could finish her sentence, I had grabbed her and carried her bridal style while jumping to the trees for movement. Lily started to scream a bit with fear, but her attitude changed to happiness! "WhooHOOO!" She would occasionally scream. Geez…

After awhile from jumping, Lily decided to ask me something "Hey, Jay?-" I looked at her, and she continued "What're we gonna do if we kill the boss? I mea-" I cut her off by adding in "Not 'If', After. Ok?" She smiled again, and continued "-Right, 'After', but after wards what are we going to do? I mean, there is a meeting in a couple day's for a raid party. Don't you think that this is a bit weird? What're we going to tell everyone? 'Oh, sorry everybody! While you all were here twiddling your thumbs, and wondering how to kill the boss, we went out and killed him and some orange player all by ourselves'?"

I wondered about that while jumping for a bit… (What will we say?...) I finally concocted an idea after 5 jumps, here's what I said "Well, we could say tha-!..." Something painful, sharp, and powerful had just pierced the nape of my neck… Lily started freaking out, I started to feel major dizziness, and my body felt like it was 50 tons heavier. I missed a jump from a tree, and started falling from a jump… I landed HARD with a loud thud, and some rolls a few paces from where I landed… before I started faltering, Lily jumped out of my arms and landed on her feet. Running to me, Lily was screaming my name loudly. I couldn't hear well… everything was… moving. But suddenly Lily's face went blank, and out of the corner of my eye a large figure was walking to us from behind Lily.

Lily fell forwards with a blank expression and I saw that someone had thrown a poisoned tack at her shoulder. I reached for the back of my neck, and I felt a tack as well. I coughed up blood when I made contact with the most likely poisoned tack. The larger figure walked towards us… but I couldn't see his face because it was wrapped by a cloth that looked like it was created using the S- Class rare material called 'Obsidian cloth', apparently that cloth is the most powerful cloth based material known.

The larger figure walked towards Lily and picked her up, he slung her over his shoulder while tying her up with some restraints. "You l-let her go * Coughs up more blood *… d- damnit…" The larger figure looked like he chuckled under the cloth… I couldn't tell. The larger figure bent down and took my hood off my head, showing my face, and my burning white eyes. He then stood back up and said in a distorted, but familiar voice "Look at you. What did I tell you? Once again I've crushed you under my heel, runt." I looked up at his cursor to see that it was orange.

(Oh shit.) I started to struggle getting up, but once I was on my elbow a powerful force kicked my jaw, and I went rolling to the right a few meters. I coughed up more blood, and I felt like it would be just fine if I died right there. But I couldn't let him take Lily… I then tried to lie up again, but the stranger had already slammed his boot down onto my chest. My ribs felt like they were breaking… I felt weak, miserable… and now. I felt TRULY useless.

The stranger picked his boot off my chest, and positioned it over my face. "And below me is where you'll stay." And at that he struck his foot against my fa-

:… Oh shit, he stopped narrating. Crap, he's out cold!... Who… was that? :

: A few hours later, Jay's POV still :

…. My head felt like shit… I couldn't move… but… I tried. I finally woke up to the sound of my player screen beeping in a steady rhythm, I shot up but probably a bit too fast. Once I laid up, I went straight back down. It hurt, BAD. What the fuck happened?... "Lily!" I once again struggled to get up, but, I managed.

Once on my feet, I started to walk, well limp mind you. I had one arm to my chest, and the other supporting my leg. But once I finally realized that I had a message, I couldn't go on. So, giving away at all feeling I fell forwards. I couldn't do it… but I NEED to go save LILY! I went into my player screen, and I got out a healing crystal. I healed myself, and then went to the message that I got, it read: "_If you want her, come and get her runt." _ And it was signed by none other than, Kantso.

(This is bullshit, KANTSO was the orange player?!... fine. FINE!) I felt my eyes beginning to burn once more, this time, THIS TIME, I'm going to enjoy ripping someone apart. "Damn you… GOD DAMN YOU!" I screamed that one to the heavens. I got up in a rage, and I used my fastest agility sword skill, 'God Speed'… Hmph. How ironic.

I got ready, and then, BOOM!... I shot from that spot aiming for the boss tower, Kantso is about to get a sword so far up his mother f*cking as- : Ahem, I apologize. But I think that you do NOT want to know what he said next… :

March 3, 2024, Floor 56: Boss room

: Jay's POV, STILL. :

I killed anything, and everything that crossed my path. I wasn't gonna let this one slide, oh HAIL no. Say it with me, HAIL NO.

I found the boss door at the end of the Poison River hallway as it calls itself, and I sprinted to the door. Hitting the door, I went and opened it slowly… I wanted to be sure that I savor these moments. And as the door opened… the more darkness surrounded me.

: Um, hey, yeah right now if you don't mind I would like for you to play another song, it's called "Bully" by "Three Day's Grace" but it's a rock song so I wouldn't recommend playing it aloud. But only play it when the fight starts ok? Ok. :

Finally I slammed the door open, in a rage. I marched into that room, my blades sparking as they flowed over the ground. I yelled then "KANTSO!" And everything was silent… until the throne at the top of the stairs turned. Revealing the man himself… Kantso. I was just about to rush him… until he spoke.

"Long time no see… right Jay?-" Kantso stood up from that throne… and he snapped his fingers loudly… and a large scaled beast came out from behind him… but in it's jaws was Lily. I tried rushing at the beast, but saw it's mouth beginning to close, most likely threatening to crush Lily. I stared back at Kantso… and he started to laugh like a maniac. He stared at me wildly, at started to yell at me saying "Don't you get it?! I'm superior to you! I control your girlfriends life!... but. I wouldn't want to kill her without finishing our little… love session from before."

I can't believe what I was hearing… what? Love session?... What does he mea-… I looked up at him with fearful eyes "Ha-…. Hassuna?" And the masked fiend just smiled. "Bingo runt." Kantso started to unravel his cloth slowly… eventually revealing the one that I wanted to see least… Hassuna.

I got so pissed right then, I yelled a loud battle cry and jumped at the bastard. "DIE DAMN YOU!" But was stopped by a powerful, and sharp pain in my stomach… I looked down to see Hassuna's sword going in from my stomach, and out from my back. I felt woozy, pained, and pissed. When did he unsheathe his sword?...Hassuna then leaned in close to me… while putting his free hand onto my throat, choking me, while saying "Face it runt. I'm better than you. I always have, and I always will be. And right now-" Hassuna twisted the sword in my stomach "- This is your final payback for what you did to me irl."

Hassuna then launched me at the window to our right, and yelled something to the large beast, the scaled monster dropped Lily and shot a sword skill at me. It was… poison? (Is that the same poison he used for the tacks?) But when it shot, I didn't have time to think.

I blasted through the window… falling… down… down… and down I fell.

I was going farther away from the boss tower… farther from Lily… farther from Hassuna (That dick…)… and farther away from everything else.

( I…. failed…) I was only able to whisper out a few words before I hit the trees, then, death. "Li….ly…. no…." And I felt the impact of the wood.

**A.N. Thanks for reading, review, favorite, follow, all of that! Thanks for reading and keep looking out for more chapters! (I'm sorry for only a little bit of action!) But till next time, cya!**


	16. Chapter 15: Who are you people!

Chap 15: Who are you?

**A.N Hey guys! Happy Halloween! (Or good day, I'm just taking in consideration for when you're reading this chapter XD) And btw I went back and went over last chapter, and I realize that the 'Fight Scene' or as I would like to call it… 'My character getting the shit beaten out of him in three moves…twice…' But now… sadly. Jay is no longer with us… But on a good note, the story now transfers over to South! So let's see how he's doing shall we?**

**The song for this chapter is : "Savin' Me" by "Nickelback" This song will apply a little later to the chapter, and I think that I'll tell you when it applies… maybe. But you can do whatever you want! Thanks, Cya!**

March 4, 2024, Floor 56: Pani

We zoom in on our NEW main character, South! Now, shall we see what he's up to?...

: South's POV :

(I decided to join that raid party for the boss floor yesterday… and now I'm just waiting for tomorrow to come so that I can go to the meeti- )

**Aw I was just f*cking with you. No one wants to see what South's doing. Jay's alive, but he should've died. Some new light shining on his bad luck right? Sorry South, but you're gonna come in soon, not right now though. Now, what DID happen to Jay?**

: Jay's POV :

(…Wha…..What's going on? What… happened?... Oh yeah. Hassuna got me… I was falling and-! Lily!… I've gotta go save her… aaaaaaand I can't move… of course! why can't I move?... I must be asleep…! Wait… I think I'm waking up now… where am I?...)

March 11, 2024, Floor 56: Toxic Marshlands

I opened my eyes slowly to unfamiliar surroundings… a type of roof hung over me…it was cloth like, and it's color was pitch black. A tent maybe? I couldn't hear anything other than a loud ringing and a headache banging through me… and I thought that I could hear voices in my head, but looking to the side I saw 2 people yelling at each other… one had long black hair with a purple streak going through it, and some piercings. From what I saw, she looked like a girl. I assumed so, but the other person… was a guy with black hair that was spiky in the front a bit, and he wore glasses… the guy looked like he was rummaging through his player screen, and once he was done, in his hands he had a one handed sword with an emblem in the center of the hilt that looked like a big red 'M'… he started to walk towards me with his head turned to the purple streak lady while yelling something…

My hearing started to come back to me, but everything was still foggy, I couldn't move, my body ached, and my head was banging… but once the ringing went away I heard the woman say in a British sounding voice "… but nothing's wrong with him you idiot! He's just sleeping! Don't stab hi-" but the lady was cutoff too soon by the man approaching me, with him yelling "SHUT UP NURSE! I'm a DOCTOR! I know what's best! We need to see if anything is wrong INSIDE of him!" (Shutup nurse? Where have I heard that befo- Wait. INSIDE?!... Argh!... damn, I can't move and my body hurts like hell… oh no.) The guy raised his sword with both hands over me, looking like he was about to stab me, but the peculiar thing was that his head was turned to the so called "Nurse".

But luckily moments before the guy raised his sword, the purple streak lady noticed that my eyes were opened, and that I was looking at them. She grabbed the swords blade just in time as it was only 3 centimeters from my stomach, and 1 second before me getting gutted like a fish. She then grabbed the man's head and turned it to look at my face before she spoke slowly "Mark. He's awake. Look before you leap next time or I won't be helping you with things anymore, okay?"

(Wait… Mark?... where have I heard that name before?... Ow, crap, my head…) Mark looked scared for a second, like he didn't want that to happen at all. But once he looked at me, his sight was directed at my eyes. He then said in a tuned out voice "Y-Yeah… sorry Minx… but whoah-" He pulled one of my eyes open fully with both of his hands, "- Minx check this out… did you know that only 2% of the entire world's population has green eyes like these? No joke, look it up. But you can't, so just take my word for it. Don't ask why I know that…" Mark suddenly just let go of my eye and started thinking for a bit… until he just stopped, smiled, and started talking to me, in a friendly/ funny voice he asked "You're awake! Good! Now who the hell are you? Why were you unconscious for 5 days-" Minx cut him off by adding "- 7 days Mark-" And he continued "-Thank you, shut up nurse, and why in god's name were you 4 feet under with a critically red health bar when Wayde found you?... wait, what am I doing, we must introduce ourselves. Hello stranger that's been asleep for 7 days and has the same exact outfit scheme as the 'Emerald Assassin', my full player name is Markiplier but you can just call me Mark, and this is my associate MangaMinx but you can just call her Minx. Speak now or I will assume that you are here to sell me something, which will lead me to removing a patients head. Preferably, you. Your head."

(Wait. M-Markiplier?! MangaMinx?! But… all of the Youtubers are dead now! How are they?...) Mark raised his sword to me again while still smiling "Speak." And Minx pulled the sword down from a laughing Markiplier while shrieking "Mark! No!"

I finally realized that I should speak after 2 threats to my life. I lied up painfully, but managed to do so while nervously answering "Oh, um, my name is Jay. And about the 'Emerald Assassin' thing, yeah that's me. But WAIT.-" Mark and Minx stopped to look at me, "- How are you guys alive?... I'm sorry, no disrespect, but I thought that the 'Trolling is life, NOOB' guild wiped all of the Youtubers out just to troll people? Even their name was trolling people! I was even in the raid party that captured, and or killed those guild members on floor 26. I mean, how? I was always a big fan of you both. Were you the only ones that survived? You said Waydes alive right? Where's everyone el-"

Minx had put her right index finger over my lips, and she started to speak to me slowly with a serious face as Mark had his hand on his chin, and an amused look on his face. "Ok. Jay right? Firstly mate one question at a time. And secondly, you said that you are the real 'Emerald Assassin' right? Ok, fine. We'll trust you for now. Now, first question." Once she took her finger off of my mouth, I opened it to say something… but I decided not to go fan boy right now… so I asked in a serious tone, "How are you alive? As I said that guild wiped you guys out… well, claimed to have."

Minx smiled at my confusion, she chuckled a bit and then answered firmly "Well, as you may know, a whole bunch of Youtubers came from America, and the U.K. to play SAO for their channels at Megacon which was located in Japan at the time. Some of the other Youtubers died early on because of people taking off their NerveGears, others because of their inept ability to play the game, but what you were talking about, about the trolls. Yeah, we did lose some pe-…people to that guild…" Minx's voice started quieting and she had a somber face after saying that… Mark just patted her back comfortably a bit, and he finished her sentence "- But not all of us. It's sad when I think of Yami, and Bob. But a lot of us are still alive. We've been traveling together since day one. And we're all in the same guild so we know who's here. I wanted to call the guild 'The Warfstache Foundation' but everybody disagreed. Cry suggested that we be called 'The Masked Menaces' but only him and a few other agreed. And Felix voted on calling ourselves 'The Faboolous Fuckfaces of da Interwebs Bitches' And that's exactly how he said it. But we decided not to do that one because it was too long. Well in the end we just decided to name ourselves 'Youtube United' by suggestion of the girls. It's bullshit, and madness…"

"What was that Mark?" Minx asked when Mark lowered his voice towards the end, and Mark said nothing while smiling devilishly, but it looked like Mark brightened a bit when he said 'Youtube United', and I think that I saw Minx smile too. Probably. (So… they're not all dead?... They're… alive? Wait did he say Felix, and Cry? Like PewDiePie, and Cryaotic?) Mark just smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder while asking "Well, did that answer your questions? Cause if not then you can just go f*ck yourself!... I'm joking. But if you feel up to it, then you can walk around camp and go talk to the others. But I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone that we're here ok? More than one guild was after us. Now I have to go, I promised Wayde that I would practice sparring with him. All of the Beta's do want to be an Alpha like me, but they can try. Well, bye Minx, bye Jay!"

And on that weird note Mark walked away, and out of the tent from me and Minx. Minx just sat down on a chair that in the tent and she started to scroll through her player screen a bit until she clicked a whole bunch of items, and then a green button for confirmation. Right then a screen with A LOT of items appeared in front of me and I got confused a bit, so I turned to Minx and opened my mouth to ask but she was three steps ahead of me. She answered my question before I even asked it with "It's all of your items, and gold. We took them off of you for safe keeping while you were asleep, ya know just in case you never wake up, or the possibility that you're a spy sent here to kill us. But we all voted that number 2 as not a choice when we saw that you weren't waking up after 2 days. But yeah about that, WHY were you 4 feet underground with just a tiny bit of health that was going down slowly? Wayde found you before you would've died and healed you with a healing crystal. God, say that 5 times fast yeah? Haha… but really, why were you like that?"

Now it was my turn to look sad, damnit. After a little bit I finally remembered everything that happened, so I told Minx everything from last chapter up until then of what I did remember. Minx was very attentive, and she didn't find a way to say that it was my fault willingly. But after about another 20 minutes I finally finished my explanation and it looked like Minx was interested, mad about Lily, and sad all at the same time. But she managed to line the pieces up perfectly, and frankly I was amazed. She started with the questions that my story arose like so: "So, it was the 3rd when you went to the boss tower, and then was rocketed out of, right? It's the 10th now, Wayde and Ross found you on the 3rd also. The cloth guy was an old bully from your past that had a crush on Lily, but messed with you a lot as well. He doesn't sound that smart either. But he got control of the floor boss, and that's why it's been so hard for all of the raid parties to beat the boss because of a player that can find out what's going to happen… now that's messed up. And I imagine that if Mark were here as well, he would say that it was something… like… he would say that it would be 'Diabolical'! God… But anyway, you should get your stuff on and go talk to the others, they have some questions and or they just want ta see you. Ok?"

Minx got up and started to walk out of the tent, but I hastily yelled a bit "W-Wait! Minx…" She stopped to turn to look at me with one arm out of the door already, and I continued cautiously… "Um… if you don't mind me asking… who was it that you lost here that was close to you? I'm sorry if it's intruding but… when you mentioned that earlier, I saw that you got quiet and sad then. I'm sorry but I just want to… know…" I kinda slouched a bit at how depressed I was making myself with those sentences. I understand that people have lost the ones that they love, but these guys lost friends, spouses, boyfriends and girlfriends, and family here. But some of them were cut off from those people irl when they entered this place.

Minx had a doubtful face for a moment, but then re- entered the tent from what looked like benefit of the doubt for me. She stood there for a second and finally spoke to me as calmly as she could, saying "…We were being raided for the first time and I saw Dlive, and Edge get shot and stabbed by multiple swords and arrows, but what really had me torn apart… was that I saw Krism get slashed at by a spear weilder… a-….and she died right the-…. Sorry, it's emotional… but Krism, Dlive, and Edge are dead. Those 3 were the only ones that came with me at the time of SAO launching… but anyway, yeah. I can't bear to think of it right now… and I can't rabbit to think of it right now either…" After Minx finished, I saw her wipe tears from her eyes and she sniffed a bit.

I was utterly shocked… I couldn't believe that at all. But wait, "Didn't Mark say that it was sad to think of Yami, and Bob? Did-… did they die too?" Minx looked at me with a sad face still, but all she could do was nod her head 'Yes'. She continued "Bob died from the raids, and Yami… well… he gave up on life altogether mate. After Bob died, Yami just broke. He picked up his sword and killed himself while saying 'Life is a lie… and Bobby went bye… now it's time to die.'… it was mind fucking us all when he said that… but when he killed himself… Jon gave up too. Arin, Dan, Ross, Barry, and Suzy were all devastated when Jon purposefully walked into an attack from a horde of monsters… * Sniffle *… but nevermind. Just get ready and go speak to the others if you want to talk. And if you want it, you can ask Felix if we can help you with your girlfriend. I don't know how, but he won the vote to be our Battle Tactics Commander/ Quest decider. But we don't actually have a leader thing going on here, just everyone gets different jobs… Oh, yeah! And if you need a blacksmith then just go ask someone where Ken is, we never actually know where he is 75% of the time. Ok, I've got to go find Seananners, he said that he had an idea for something."

And after that long conversation, I just sat there for a bit… thinking… (Ok… so a lot of the Youtubers that entered this game are alive still. Ok… but some are indeed dead… THOSE GOD DAMN TROLLS! THEY LIED TO US SAYING THAT THE YOUTUBERS ARE DEAD!... But wait… if the Youtubers aren't dead… then why didn't they come out into the public? I mean… what?... I need some answers… and I think that a few people might be able to tell me.)

I collected all of my gear, put on my best stuff, adjusted my hood, and walked out of the tent. But something caught my eye as I looked around the camp: Youtubers were everywhere. And each tent had their own little markings so you know who's who. That didn't strike me as odd that much, honestly I pretty much expected it. Each of the tents had a Youtubers symbol on it, so I turned around to look at the tent that I was coming out of, looking up I saw a large red 'M' at the top of the tent. "This must be Mark's tent…" I said in a hushed voice, I looked around for something for a bit until I finally found it.

A large blue fist stuck out of a- wait for it… pink tent. I immediately knew who that had to be. Making my way over to the tent, I heard some shouting coming from inside of it. Here's exactly what I heard: "God damnit Miranda! Stop calling me you dirty slut!" and as I peeked my head in, I saw a guy with fabulous looking hair, and a fabulous looking lizard monster sitting right next to him, slam a banana looking fruit down onto his table… splattering it completely! The guy just started busting out laughing while falling next to his lizard looking animal with a grin plastered on his face.

I grinned as well while watching the man… Felix really did know how to have fun in the worst positions didn't he?

**A.N. Didn't expect that? GOOD! But if you have any Youtubers that you love and that you want me to add, well by all means add that into your comment as well :D But now… we must prepare. It won't just be shits and giggles from this point on all the way through. But keep those good feels, ok? ( AND btw Markiplier and the Game Grumps are my favorite Youtubers, and of course I had to add them! XD)Till next time! Cya!**


	17. Chapter 17: Whats happening to Fiction?

Chap 16: What's happening to me?!

**A.N. I've heard about people getting animated adaptations for their fics on youtube, and such. I recently lost a follower so I must NOT be going in that direction huh? But I also gained someone new! Who could've KNEW? That was stupid. XD But now… no more jokes. Just…SAO I guess. ENJOY!**

**Song for this chapter is: "Fireflies" by "Owl City" Don't underestimate the match of the chapters and the songs…**

March 11, 2024, Floor 56: Toxic Marshlands

: Jay's POV :

I looked on at the laughing man who was giggling to himself while on the floor, and a grin started to appear to me as well. It was pretty funny when the banana splattered everywhere, but that wasn't the reason why I was here.

I walked in fully and called to him saying, "Ahem, um… PewDiePie?" And the man stopped laughing then to open his eyes to see where the voice came from. But once he saw me, his smile grew even more. I don't think it was because of his joke, but it was more of a smile of happiness. Felix got up and started walking to me, I tried to backup a bit but he had already started to touch my cape, my gauntlets, and my hood for a bit, as if he was checking something.

After a while he stopped, but then he held out a fist… (A-… a brofist?) I didn't go against it, I took the chance and bro fisted Pewds, who still had a huge smile on himself! Felix took his time to linger a bit, but then he just went back to his former position next to the lizard familiar. It seemed like it was his tamed monster.

Once Felix plopped down into the seat that was next to his lizard, he started talking to me in a kind/ serious voice. He said to me "How's it going Jay? Are you feelin' better? When Minx told me that you have a problem that need's solving, I instantly put on my best cape. It's fabulous! But we have to get serious now. Serious time bitches. I need to know why you were in that tower. That orange player has given us all problems now. Lizzy here won't even listen to me anymore because he thinks that because the big Lizzy is under spell, that he should take the lead and be the new boss. This little bitch is useless for now! I'm sorry Lizzy I didn't mean that… shhh don't not do anything… but why the hell were you going up there? It's obvious where that got you huh?" I winced in painful memories and anger from that… It was like he was trying to remind me that I wasn't able to save her… but he doesn't know what's going on, so how could he have?

I felt myself starting to boil… my fists clenched when I thought of it. And the Gleam was activating in a forceful way, and I think that this isn't normal. My vision flashed a dark scene… and I saw a figure… it looked like a girl … but something was wrong. I couldn't fully see it… but it looked like she was hanging from chains… but the scene disappeared as soon as it appeared in my line of vision.

I got a little nervous… what the hell was that? I felt my head beginning to feel lighter… My legs felt numb… but I just stood up as straight as I could and did my best to answer Felix with a non-shaky voice. "I went-… I went up there because I received a message from an unknown player by the name of Kantso. The message was telling me about an orange player who had tamed the floor boss, and that the player was making it so that it we can't leave this floor. It had also said to bring a certain friend by the name of Lily, she-" Felix instantly put his hand up while smiling and spoke quickly, saying "-Is she your girlfriend?" I felt my face starting to get red quickly… thank god that my hood was up, but I was taken aback by that comment, I tried hard not to… but I stuttered "N-No she isn-" I stopped to see Felix shaking his head in disapproval, like he knew what the real answer was "-… I guess so actually. Yes. Sh-She is. But on our way to the boss tower, a masked man with black cloth wrapped around his face caught us by surprise. He hit us both with some tacks that had some serious poison on them. He then proceeded to knock me out cold for a few hours while kidnapping Lily. I woke up then, and proceeded to the boss tower due to a new message telling me that she was there in the boss room. And the message was from: Kantso. SO, I went up the tower to find them and sure enough, I did. I saw Lily and I just… blew it. But I learned something, the masked man Kantso is actually an old bully from my life irl. I broke his leg the last time that I saw him irl, and I stopped him from possibly raping Lilith. So he must've been butt hurt and as it turns out, he was just waiting for the perfect time to capture Lily and to get me. I was then blasted out of the window… and you know the rest."

The whole time that I was explaining, Felix was paying strong attention while finishing writing something down into his player screen. (What was he doing? Was he writing notes? Was he sending my story to someone? What was he doi-!) My vision flashed dark again… This time I heard a voice along with that girl hanging from the chains… It sounded like 'Help' and I think I heard… my name? …! There it was again! Someone was calling for me to help!... But who? The scene was too dark for me to make it out. I couldn't see where the voice was coming from… and then it all vanished again. What the hell was that?

I felt my headaches beginning to grow again, it hurt like hell really badly. I stumbled a bit, and from the help of the rushing Felix, I was able to not fall flat onto my face. Nothing really felt ok anymore, but after I was able to stand correctly, I asked Felix if he was feeling ok. But with a strange look from him, I noticed that everything was spinning… Whats going on? Why am I feeling like this?

I was able to stand fully after about 3 minutes of Felix yelling empty words at me, I couldn't hear him. My vision darkened… and I felt my knees go out… I fell forwards, landing flat onto my face… I think that I'm going to sleep now… Lily… I need you here to help me…

**: Ya know what? So I can get the thing to get it right, this is where I'm starting the new chapter. 2 chaps in one! Yes! :**

Chap 17: Beyond Fiction

**The song for this chapter is: "Fiction" by "Avenged Sevenfold" You need to listen to this while reading, I'm not requesting it. You need to. Don't worry, you'll understand. T-T**

March ?, 2024, ?: Dreamscape

: Jays POV :

…

…..

….

….Where… Where am I?

'Jay!... Help!'….

Who's there?... Wait… That sounds like… Lily? What's she doing here?...

…. A… girl?... That girl from before… Who is she?...

She's looking at me… Wait… That's… LILY!

March 12, 2024, Floor 56: Toxic Marshlands

I woke up with a startled jolt as I shot up in a familiar bed under a black tent. My swords were out, and my eyes were glowing that dangerous white. I looked around the tent for any signs of anybody… No one was around. I looked down at my hands… (I wasn't able to save her. I failed at saving one of the people that I care most about from a person that I want to kill most… I'm nothing without her… I need her here with me… Lily!... Damnit… I'm truly useless… Why couldn't I beat him?!-) I felt wet drops land on my hands… I was crying. (- Damnit, damnit, damnit! I need her! I LOVE her! And I wasn't even strong enough to protect her?!... If I can't even do just that… than why deserve her?... Why deserve anything?... Do I just deserve death if I can't preserve 1 life?... Oh yeah… I forgot. I can't protect anything… only destruction… death… that's all I can give…)…

I sat there for a good 30 minutes sulking like an idiot… I should've been up doing something that would help my current situation, but feelings are stronger than anything. And I guess that I'm not strong enough to keep them down… I cried harder than I ever right there… I'm a crybaby. I'm a wimp… I'm… I'm… F*CK!

I looked up directly with my eyes blazing white, I jumped out of bed and turned around towards it, and I slashed as hard as I could and the swords cut the bed in half directly. I looked around in a rage, and as soon as I saw the bookshelf, I cut it three ways with all my power uncontrollably! I heard myself yelling in anger; I slashed at everything in sight, the shelves, the cabinets, etc…..

After my final rant of anger… I just dropped down onto my ass and let go…

…..

…..

….. Enough of this shit.

I felt my eyes cooling up a bit; I guess that the Gleam was going away. (I need do something… I NEED something…! I need some people.) I scrolled my screen down while wiping the remaining tears from my eyes, enough crying. That isn't going to solve anything. But I NEED to get them to come with me, without them I know that I'm gonna lose… but this time I may just end up dead.

I rifled through my friend screen and pressed 4 names, and sent the same message to all of them. After I pressed the last letter in my message, I shot up and ran outside towards PewDiePie's tent, as I was running I grabbed one of the wrists of Mark and dragged him with me to the tent. I shoved the opening of the tent aside and marched into the tent while fiddling with my player screen a bit, and I sent a large amount of money to Mark… to pay for the damages.

: Cue epic music! :

Felix stood up and smiled confidently while saying to me "So, you're finally ready. I would fight just as hard as you would to get Marzia back, but you're not fully recovered. You should wait a few more days until you back there ok?"

I smiled confidently and spoke to Felix firmly, "No more waiting. No more crying. No more losing. Hassuna waged a war on the wrong guy, and I've called for backup. I'M GETTING LILY BACK. But the real question is… Will you help me?"

Felix and Marks expressions changed to a more of a fighting spirited look. Mark put his hand on my shoulder and Felix pushed out a Bro Fist. I took it. "What do you think bro? If it's just some asshole with a pet, then we'll be just fine with showing our faces for a bit."

I cracked my neck to the side a bit… "Alright-" I slammed a hand down onto the desk in front of me, "- This time I'm gonna kill this bastard once and for all."

**A.N. Were seriously gonna do this? This is madness!... But all's fair in love and war. That dick takes Lily? Jay f*cks 'em up… or… will he?... **

**Sorry for all of the cuss words, it MIGHT have been going overboard, but screw it. And I also apologize in the short chapter! It's been a while since we've done this short huh? But anyway, favorite, follow, review, all of that jazz! Till next time, cya!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dancing with your Demons

Chap 18: Dancing with your Demons

**A.N. War, HOUH! YEAH!… What is it good for?... Well… I can name a few pro's to contradict that statement, but… XP, But hellooooooooo ALL! (Kumeno to all! {It means sorry, I hope that I spelled that right! DX} I know it's been awhile but this chapter is taking longer than I thought!) You know something?...For some reason my fic has been getting a lot popular, like more views per chapter, more followers, and a few more people reviewing! Thank you!... Now, I just want to clear this up. If I am inactive for more than a week, that doesn't instantly mean that I'm not writing anymore! I have good reason (Like school, family, other things… etc….). And one other thing, I may make this epic battle of life or death a 2 parter, or just one BIG chapter… Hmph. But nonetheless, I have had a few people who have been amazing to me on this! I would like to take a few seconds to name them, please?**

**HERE WEH GOH! : South517 (You may recognize this asshole… He's actually my best friend irl, and a huge support to the story, he's also the inspiration to the character: South.), Orinatar (Now this guy! He's been with me since day one, and frankly. His reviews have been awesome, THANK YOU BRO!), Flamingphoenixg (New follower actually! And your review really made me smile, thank you so much!), and lastly… my gf. (I don't need an explanation on this one, do I? And you can only guess who Lily was based off of….. and nono, Lily wasn't based off of the stereotypical girl that is just there for the sake of side kicking the main male character! XP) And there are a few others and I'm sorry but we don't have time to learn who they are! But you know who you are… but even then I'm grateful that anybody stops to read this story. Thank you everyone. AND THIS IS JUST MY FIRST FREAKIN FIC! AHAHAHAHAH!**

**AND NOOOOOW… Let's begin, shall we?...**

**The song for this PART of the chapter is: "Like Toy Soldiers" By "Eminem", but the feel for this part of the chapter has the same feel as the song! Nows, enjo-… screws its. Just read the story… (Walks away from the spotlight but falls of the stage like an idiot…)**

March 12, 2024, Floor 56: Acid Creek

I walked through the entrance of the path leading to the boss tower that's way up ahead with a group following me from behind… (I'm here again… but I'm not alone this time… I just wish that Felix would've set up a more boss material group… I'm not saying that I think that they suck!... It's just… We're fighting a boss and… **HIM**… to save Lily… But I'm grateful that they all came with me anyway!...) I looked behind my head to look at the small but efficient looking group tailing behind me… I was surprised that they were all willing to go… from right to left, here's who came with me:

Kirito, Asuna, South (Or to be… He hasn't shown up yet, and I know that he's not following us in the shadows because I would've seen him easily.), and surprisingly… Tia. Those were the 4 that I sent the message to, I couldn't ask Silica or Lisbeth to come along because Liz has her shop ( I met Liz around the time that I met Silica and she was fascinated by my weapons… she wouldn't leave me alone about it either! So I just gave her some of my old blades to mess around with. She says that she's transforming them into "A whole new powerful weapon!" Or something… but she's a good friend now.) And Silica isn't strong enough; if I asked Silica to come along then I'll be risking her life. But Felix didn't waste time with helping me with reinforcements either! And by request, here's some people whom I chose from the Youtubers: Arin, Danny, Ross, Suzy, and Barry (The surviving Game Grumps!... I'm a sucker. I really loved their work back irl… but I'm really sad still about Jon… I don't want to mention it to them. I'll stay cautious of what I say to them so that I don't hit any wrong chords…) Mark (Markiplier), Minx (MangaMinx or TheRPGMinx for those who wanna get FAN C! B) ), Chilled (ChilledChaos, or CriousGamers), Diction (EatmyDiction), MWN (A.K.A Negro Ketchum A.K.A The Black Hokage A.K.A The Malcolm X of Gaming) and Felix ( I think we've established pretty well on who he is…)!

... Here are the ones that I didn't personally request, but I'm happy with either way: Wayde (LordMinion777), and Cry (Cryaotic) as backup… So it's just about 18 in all (Counting me… Yeah. I guess that this should work. I have faith in all of them… But where the heck is South?! He told me that he'll be here!... Whatever. I guess that I can only count on a few things at this point… My allies, and my weapons. I can't even count on myself yet… But I'm not gonna die tonight!... I hope.)

I signaled to the others to speed up the pace of which we were walking to a full sprint, I jumped to the tree's so that I could have a better vantage point and to increase my Acrobatics skill a bit. (I'm not exactly sure how this day will turn out… And I pray that I don't get anyone killed while I'm doing this… I'll give my life for anyone. And I'll be damned if I don't do that for everybody that was brave enough to follow me here… heh…)

"Jay! Up ahead, is that it?" I turned my head around to see who was calling me, and it seemed that Arin (Egoraptor, the creator of the Game Grumps) was jumping on the tree's as well… he was trailing behind me a bit, but I was amazed that anyone could keep up with a speed demon like me… BRAGGING LIKE SOME BIGSHOT, ACHIEVED.

I snapped back to reality long enough to answer him back, "A-Ah, oh, um… Yeah! It's the big thing in the sky that's right in the middle of the level; that everyone can see very obviously!" BEING A DOUCHE, ACHIEVED.

I signaled to the others as best as I could from the tree's to follow suit… But I just ended up leaving everyone behind because they didn't listen when Sonic told them 'You're too slow!' AAAAAND BEING A JERKOFF, ACHIEVED! : Okay I'll stop…. : My Gleam activated, I started to jump as far and as fast as I could… I sped up some more because my vision was darkening again… I saw her, Lily…. She was just hanging around like usual… But the reason that I really started to speed up… Was because HE was there as well. Hassuna looked like he was enjoying himself!... The bastard was touching her!... Lily started to look very embarrassed and uncomfortable and she started to struggle a bit. I suddenly missed a jump out of fear. I fell down and down… then landed face first into a tree… My nose started to bleed and I landed with a thud!... The reason that I fell?... The reason that I stumbled from that jump was because of… Hassuna… he looked at me. He stared dead on at where I could see them… but when he smiled at me… that's when I fell. But once I hit the ground, I shut my eyes so that I didn't see myself mess up in a time like this…

I lied there for a bit… just lying upwards towards the sky… (Come on Jay… She's waiting.) I then tried to lay up a bit… I struggled with it, but I managed to prop myself up with an elbow and opened my eyes. I saw Lily trying to kick him away, but to no avail. After a few kicks, she got him right where it hurts… I chuckled to myself a bit, while thinking (Atta girl…) I got up even more, and I checked myself anywhere for blood… (Only my nose, ok… What should I do?...) After getting onto my knee… I ran out of ideas. I just put my right elbow to my knee and put my fist to my forehead… I know it's not Tebo time, but I don't know what to do dammit!... So I just sat there for a while… thinking. (Why were these scenes appearing to me?... Is this even real?... The Gleam isn't doing this… the Gleam is only an emotional state and doesn't have any special powers…)

Right at that moment, Arin came down next to me and started up with a "Jay?... Are you ok dude?... I saw you fall from the trees so I told the others that I was going to help you a-… Jaaaaaay. Goddammit, it's not Tebo time. Ok? Now come on… Let's-" Arin grabbed my arm to help me up, "-Go get your girl. Don't worry, I understand how you feel…" (H-…he does?... But how?... Is cause of Suzy?) We started walking to the trail, and to where the others were… well… I say 'Walk' while Arin is helping me limp across the forest. I kinda twisted my leg back there… so stupid huh?

Right then, out of nowhere, I saw the darkened Lily get punched in the stomach by Hassuna… She was crying now… I'm gonna kill him. "Egoraptor… we need to go. Now." He just looked to me as if trying to read my face, and then nodded. He sped up our pace significantly so that we could get to the others quickly.

After we got to the trail, I and he started walking to the group's direction for a good few minutes in silence… until I finally had to ask. "Hey Egoraptor…-" He put his free hand up to stop me. What? This was amazing, Arin started to tell me my question, my answer, some meaningful words, and a bonus tip right there. Here's what he said:

"You don't need to be formal, just call me and the others by our names. I know that you know them or you wouldn't have requested us right?... Hehe… But you were going to ask why us 5, the Game Grumps, agreed to go with you on this epic adventure that we could most possibly die in, but I don't plan on it because I never lose at games? *Looooong inhalation…* Well I'll tell ya! For one, Suzy found it romantic that you would do this for your girl. Me and Ross agree. If it was Suzy out there with some orange player menace like Dennis?... I would be pissed off too. And I know for a fact that Ross would do the same for his wife… Wait, I think that I hear them… one sec'-" Arin put his free hand up to his mouth in a cup and yelled "GODDAMMIT ROSS!"

….. "There over here!" We heard a familiar voice answer back… it sounded like Ross actually! " -But anyway. Danny came along because he thought that this would be an epic adventure, as I stated before after stealing his line… and Barry?... Well Barry just wanted to stab the boss in the face with his big ass sword. The man's freaking psychotic haha… But just remember that we've got your back. But I need you to promise that you have ours or we're ALL screwed, ok?"

I looked to him and he smiled… maybe this won't be too bad of a- never mind, forget EVERYTHING that I just said… here comes Ross…

**: Here it is kiddies… Starp-… Starp. Geez I'm a noob writer… THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TYPE TOO FAST PEOPLE… WHAT I MEANT WAS, Strap on your seatbelts, tie your shoes, get tucked in, and tighten those buttholes ladies and gentlemen. (Sorry!) I think that we know what time it is… HEY! NO! It is NOT Adventure time!... It's time to fight. And I decided! It's going to be one large chapter! Ready?... Let's go.**

**The song for this war is: "Bully" by "Three days Grace" This song is one of my ALL TIME FAVORITE SONG by them. And this song is a rock song, so plug in those headphones a- hold on… guitar solo!... Ok I'm back. But headphones, and pray to whatever god that you believe in that you don't get caught in the crossfire (Or if you're an atheist than… You can try to- (GIVES A LOT OF STRENOUS AND PROBABLY RADIOACTIVE SUGGESTIONS TO PROTECT YOURSELVES.) – Okay? I wasn't going to leave you alone on this one!... Good luck… btw? Start the song when the fight starts ok?...P-Please?... :**

March 12, 2024, Floor 56: Boss Tower

I snuck up from behind my 2 old friends and put my hands on Kirito and Asuna's shoulders, saying to them from the small gap between them "Wow, I'm glad that you lovebirds could make it! How was taking down that jerk husband/ red player feel? Who kissed who first? Krito did you do the selfless hero thing- Whoah! Okay I'll stop, I was just joking!" I had ducked Asuna's rapier flying over my head… whew. After I had said that, her and Kirito's faces were ruby! It was priceless!... And Asuna started thinking about what I said and turned to Kirito about to ask him what I was talking about… But I spoke up quickly "-Heh, but really. Thank you. I couldn't ask for anymore after this you guys."

Suddenly I felt a small foot kick me someplace where it shouldn't have… and I went to my knees… geez it hurt… I looked to the left to see who had done that… and it was Tia. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at me smugly with a smile and her eyebrows rose. "Hey, what about me? It's only been 2 weeks ya know? If you wanted to see me that badly… why couldn't you just had come and found me?" Tia crossed her arms, and with an "Humph!" she turned away from me… I got up and hugged her from behind, "I couldn't forget you!... and plus…-" I lowered my voice to a hiss, and it was scary enough to make Tia jump, "-Besides… You STOLE my first kiss!... I'm still going to get you for that… But…-"I got up again and raised my voice back to regular height, "-Thanks for coming nonetheless. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see Kirito smiling at me determined… "What do you take us for? Some Beaters?... Wait. Don't answer that… I just realize what I said… uuummmm…." Asuna stepped forward and pushed Kirito back a few paces… and SHE had to finish for him!... How adorable…

Asuna stepped forward and hugged me hesitantly, like she was trying to say hi… she never was good at greetings … But she told me, "What Kirito was TRYING to say was… we're happy to help. I wouldn't care if we had to do it again. Jay. It has been awhile… but we've got your back… or until one of us dies then… well…" Kirito stepped back into the conversation with an embarrassed Asuna standing next to him. While he leaned in to me saying "Hey Jay?... Just a question… but... Who are those people?... We didn't exactly "Talk" when we were walking together."

I looked at him confused, but then I remembered. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys, those are the Youtubers from America. Yeah they're alive, but just don't tell a SOUL." Kirito jumped back a few paces, and Asuna had a face that looked like she'd seen a ghost… or a guild of ghosts. Kirito got out of his shocked state to tell me something that I already knew… "Didn't they die to that trolling guild? I mean, we were a part of that raid group that took those guys down. I mean, YOU STABBED the leader of the trolling guild in the face!"

: Narrator's POV :

**Yes. The epic narrator is back…**

Come on! Don't give me all the credit! Well, here's what happened. Jay spoke in a confident but cool voice saying "Yeah… I did didn't I?" Jay stood up straight and puffed his chest out to add sarcastic effect and the 3 around him laughed at his fake enlarged ego, but over in the corner near the door Mark and Cry were talking about something on a strategy, but Mark must've seen Jay because he stopped talking to look at Jay. He told Cry to look at Jay while saying "Now look at that… that's a true Alpha male right there. Strutting his stuff, SHOWING HIS PRIDE!... I've taught him well. Don't you agree Cry?" Cry just shook his head in a disapproving joking way while pushing Mark to the side a bit.

Wait a second… How about I just narrate when the fighting's going on, isn't that a better idea? OK!

: Jay's POV :

After my little show of joking around a bit, I stretched a little and finished talking to those 3 while the others got ready. I told Kirito, and Asuna about an attacking strategy we could use on the boss that would let us 3 put ALL of our force into the attacks. Tia wanted to know how she could help with the plan… but I didn't count her in for this one… I figured out a move that we both had to do together that would never ever miss. It dangerous to go alone for this one… I told Tia to 'Take this' and I gave her a SUPER powerful lance that I found while adventuring in Gore and Guts Cave, it was actually a fun time! I killed a myriad of Murder Golems and Slaughternauts! But the Dungeon boss? Whoo wee! Let me tell you! I had to-… Sorry, my train of thought went rampant. But in the end I got that lance and tricked it out to the max level that it could upgrade to, and apparently it didn't have a name. I just decided on 'Fusrodah' after some thinking… ;)

But after I had talked with the 3 that were waiting to go, I went over to the others and talked with them, surprisingly they ALL had strategies on fighting this thing… But the one thing that stood out to me the most was the fact that everyone told me the same thing after they finished telling me their plans: that I should be the one to fight Hassuna.

I agree that Hassuna should be taken down, but… He's stronger here. I don't believe that I'm strong enough to beat him, let alone fight him. Everyone saw what he did to me a couple chapters ago… that hurt REALLY BAD! No one can beat him… that's what I imagine. Kirito may be able to, but… I'm not even so sure about that either.

After speaking to Mark, Felix, and Arin I decided that it was time to go… Everyone gathered up their teams and we went to the door…

I decided that everyone would need to be in teams so I set them up like this:

Me, Kirito, Asuna, and Tia. Team A.

PewDiePie, Cry, Chilled, Diction, and MWN. Team B.

Arin, Ross, Suzy, Danny, and Barry. Team C.

And as a final team Mark, Minx, and Wayde. Team D.

I believe that we were ready… If South decided to show anytime soon…

: They got ready, blah blah blah, and they opened the door to the room… THE END!... NO… WAIT…. NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS! :

….

….

: Joking. It's Narrators POV now. :

The small group of players walked towards the door cautiously, no one knew what was going to happen after this point… I guess that scared them. But we all know that the one in the gray hood didn't flinch when the door opened to a ominous room that smelled of toxin and death. No, Jay was ready for this battle and you can assume that he was just as worried as everyone else… as soon as the door slowly opened we can see that young Mark had grabbed Minx's attention and said in a hushed tone "Ya know, I used to go on epic adventures like this all the time… until I took an arrow to the knee." Minx elbowed him deep into the stomach saying quietly "Shut up Mark…"

No one made a sound as a deep growl came from the back of the room… and it didn't help that on all sides of the room that there was a moat filled with a glowing green acid looking substance. A loud sloshing and gurgling came from the back of the group… Barry had apparently just thrown up from the OVERWHELMING smell. If you would've guessed what the smell actually did feel like in your nose… you probably would've rather wanted to watch 2 girls 1 cup on re-run 5 times in a row instead…

Walking into the room everybody did… but Jay didn't walk. He ran. He sprinted into that room without his weapons unsheathed. Running, and no one dared to stop him… And as he neared the back of the room, he saw the throne that he so wished to tear down. But the peculiar thing was… **HE wasn't there.**

From under the assassin's hood an eerie white aura seemed to be coming out from under the hood. It came up on 2 sides, from under the right part of the hood, and from under the left. A deep darkness could be **felt **just by standing near Jay, and under that hood was something that Mr. Natas and Alucard wouldn't touch with a 10-foot long pole. A voice came from the further part of the room behind the throne, it said with a deep, slow, but cocky attitude "Did you really come all the way up here for a piece of ass and a way to die?" Jay said aloud to the empty throne "No, I came all the way up here to make a mother mourn for the loss of her son." And the blades were drawn. Jay scraped them together just so powerful enough that you would've guessed that he did it just to see fire someplace other than in his heart.

From the corner of the room we could see a huge figure of a beast and a young man lying on it as if it were a bed. The larger body started to stir and it could be seen in the darkness that a large, scaly tail uncurled and the smaller figure walked down from it… grab the popcorn.

As soon as the larger boy (Hassuna) got down from the tail, he walked over to his throne and plopped down like he owned the place… wait… he does. Jay started from an angry walk towards him… then into a hatefilled jog… and finally into a pissed off sprint towards Hassuna's throne. Jay was meters from the stairs to the throne and jumped as high as he could towards it… but was blocked by the giant reptilian pet/boss that was on all fours.

Jay stopped and got into a fighting position, but suddenly all of his friends that came along were at his side. To his right were Asuna, Kirito, and Tia. But to his left was the other teams and Mark was the right next to him on his left. Jay looked around at them and thought to himself (…Guys…. Thank you.).

Hassuna propped his head up with his left hand on his throne and jutted out his right hand, while saying aloud "… Let the games begin."

Suddenly the giant monsters health bar appeared… it was big, red, and growing… it was also getting bigger, and longer…? What's with those faces? The health bar was appearing. I was just describing it! The… health bar…

"Sure you were Narrator…" Tia said under her breath… Screw you girl. But as soon as the 5 health bars appeared, so did a name… it was weird though. It read "Allizdog" … Like, what? Hassuna spoke up saying "Yeah I didn't understand the name either, but attack beast! Eat them alive… and save the women for until after I've had my… 'Fun' with them…"

The huge monster roared as if it was saying "Yes, master"… and the battle begun.

Alliz charged at the group and everyone split off into their designated teams, but since the writer doesn't have the patience to write about what EVERYBODY did in the fight, we will be focusing on Jay's team… and a few others.

The beast's tail did whiplike movements towards Jay and Kirito and the guys tried jumping from the sudden attack, but they had a better idea. As soon as the 2 were midair above the tail, they both shoved their blades into its tail while it was flailing the tail/whip around at everyone. While latched on, Jay and Kirito kept shoving their blades into its tail repeatedly…

Eventually the large reptile learned what to do as it's health was slowly going down due to the 2 snacks on its tail, very suddenly it turned its tail towards the ground and slammed the two under the weight. They couldn't have possibly dodged due to their weapons being inside of the things tail… they just had to bear it through.

As the dust cleared, only Kirito was found limping out from the tail when it moved. Asuna rushed over to him to see if he was ok, his leg was twisted and possibly broken. They couldn't heal this one with just a healing crystal, but you need to go to the NPC doctors for this kind of stuff. But the same question was on everyone's mind, where in the hell was Jay?!...

You could've sworn that everyone, and everything in that room stopped when they all saw the hooded boy in air above the beast, his swords were glowing and I think that he was about to use his strongest sword combo skill for his gauntlet blades… "Overdrive"

Jay rushed downwards from being midair and he was saying something… but no one heard him due to the power that was bursting from his blades. Now, Jay isn't as strong as Kirito, but this move was the kind of power that Kirito's "Starburst Stream" had. (We will get to his unique skills LATER…)

Jay was attacking violently at the things neck from above… dual slashes, spiral dives, and power stabs galore. He wasn't letting up, and as fast as he was going… the game literally put up a combo/hit meter above Jay to show how fast and how strong he was using that skill. So far… it was '248' hits and still rising.

From all of the attacks that Jay was doing, it seemed like he was floating over the beast… and gusts of air blew out everytime he hit Alliz with the brute force.

While Jay was cutting at the beast, Alliz tried to knock him off his back with its tail. And after a while of it trying, it started to slow down some and took what Jay was dishing out.

At last, the final attack. Jay started to charge up a powerful attack while on the things back… He started shouting and with this last hit of the attack, he yelled "STAY! DOWN!" and slashed clean through the beast's neck… but it didn't die.

Out of the 5 health bars it had… 2 were left. And out of all of the attacks Jay did?... 500 in total. The gigantic monster roared loudly… and it fell. The plus side to Jay's ultimate combo is that it causes the target to be stunned for a good while… while the user gets major recoil, and fatigue.

Jay stood from the monsters back and tried to attack again… but his eyes slowly went back from burning white, to the quiet green color that occupied his eyes most of the time. Jay's eyes closed slowly as he started to lean forward… then back… AND LEAN BACK, LEAN BACK, UH-UH, LEAN BACK, until he fell forward, and rolled down the monsters face… he WOULD'VE hit the ground, if it wasn't for Mark and Minx. They both used their strength to catch him and let him down slowly. Arin had to take over the situation, as he, Suzy, and Danny dragged Jay over to the wall and Suzy guarded him until he woke up…

Allizdog was down for a little bit, and everyone decided it was time to take a break and heal up to wait for what was to come… but the peculiar thing was… Alliz's owner was nowhere to be found in the room.

RUMBLE RUMBLE… RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE…

A rumbling could be felt, and heard very well coming from the beast… and the sound, as well as the tremors continued to increase. The ground shook, their ears rang from the sound. What was going on? Why were these tremors happening?...

Nothing made sense… but soon sense will be obsolete due to what is to come… The beast… awoke.

Its eyes shot open, changing from an eerie amber to a crimson, blood red…

The giant thing itself stood straight up on its 2 hind legs and roared a mighty/familiar roar… and its name changed. The letters of the old name started to fade away… and the new name appeared. This name was very familiar and very scary this time around…

It was… 'Godzilla'.

The young boy in the back started to wince at something, he was clearly still unconscious, but he was twitching a bit as soon as he heard Godzilla roar… like he was remembering something…or… dreaming.

_Bonus Chap/ Memory/ Dream: Duuuuuuuude…_

_: Lol, just do whatever you want at this memory ok? I know you're kinda upset that I had to stop in the middle of fighting, but please read this part? Whatever song of your choice this time ok? Awesome! :_

_January 18, 2024, Floor 17: Snow City District Bankan_

_(Jay's POV)_

_Walking up to the log cabin that I believed to be where Syphyll lived… I stopped to think about something before the story told a point that may be important to the plot or just a little 'no one cares' addition to the story… (I'm not so sure that leaving Tia tied to a tree next to the Polar Yeti Youngling den was the greatest idea… I think that I can almost hear her screams of protest and wanting to come with me to Syphylls house echoing in the forest… haaah… almost.) _

_Syphyll, apparently, is a master hand to hand fighter with maxed out light armor and hand to hand skills … I don't know why she even wanted ME, I just got a letter that said to come to her house because she needed me to learn some combat moves that only a designated Runner can learn… whatever that means._

_I slowly walked up to her door and knocked a few times… no answer._

_I tried to PM her to see if she was home… it said that she only receives PM's from people that are on her PM list. Well, she couldn't have requested me to be on her list because I haven't even met her yet…_

_So, like any unorthodox human being, smashed her window in… I climbed in through the window and called out as loud as I could "Syphylllllll?... Are you heeeeeeeeeere?..."… then suddenly, a loud bang and crash could be heard._

_A slow pair of footsteps could be heard as a tired, but chilled sounding female voice came through the house, saying "Yooooo!... Why'd ya break mah window?"_

_(…..?...! Wait… Wait, wait, wait, wait. WAIT. Where have I heard that voice?...)_

"_Uuuuum… Syphyll?... Is… That you?" I said aloud towards the hallway as I was walking._

_A creaking could be heard as the voice answered back "If I say no, will you go away?" And I stopped to smirk a little… but then I continued to walk while saying "Syphyll, it's me. Jay? I'm here to learn those moves that you told me about?"_

_From inside the room I could hear some shuffling… but then everything stopped, not a sound to be heard. "…Jay?... Ugh, fine… one sec!" I was at the doorway to her room when she had said that, so I stopped and just leaned against the wall next to the door._

_(I think that she does sound like her… yeah. Syphyll's voice is definitely La-!)_

_But before I could think it, the door flung open and standing in it was definitely the chill demon herself. Only wearing a buttoned up blue t-shirt was the 20 y old "Queen" as she would refer to herself, Lana._

_As I said before, she was only wearing that shirt… but it was pretty big, it hung past her hips about a good 4 inches. But for confirmation to be sure that it was her, I just looked at her hair. It was blackish/bluish and hung past her shoulders as usual… When I knew her, she was a senior in our neighboring highschool who failed once and still kept her popularity… this is gonna be awesome._

_She just looked at me a little bit from above, she's a few inches taller than me, and started walking down the hallway towards her kitchen. She put her hand up and motioned for me to follow her, and I did._

_While we were walking, she spoke up from behind, saying "So… Why'd ya wake me up so early? It's barely close to nighttime!" I got confused… so I thought of what I could and spoke up, saying "… It's 3:00 PM…" And she turned to look at me with an annoyed face, while retorting "Yeah! Early!"_

_After she got to her kitchen, she started to make something with a couple of bottles. I recognized one of the liquids in the bottles as Garna Sap, or Mountain Dew irl, but the other bottle had something that I didn't recognize._

_After she poured them both and shook the mixture up, she took a swig and coughed a bit. But another swig pushed that cough down and she ended this next one with a satisfied "Ahhhh…"_

_After a few more times of that, it seems that she remembered that I was here. So here's what she said, "…So… Want some Vodka Dew?" I had on a major poker face under my hood, and could only stutter out "W-….What?" And she rolled her eyes and offered again "Vodka Dew! Ya know? Vodka, and Mountain Dew in one?" I stopped… and looked at her, she had on the most serious/playful face that I've ever seen her have. I just thought about it at first, but then answered "But… I'm underage?... Doesn't this look bad?"_

_She got an annoyed look on her as I said that, so she retorted "Really? Does it LOOK like I care? Come on! Besides, the game tracks your alcohol intoxication level. So if you want to stop at where you think is necessary, then fine!" Got me there._

_I just shook my head 'Yes', and took the bottle from her. I smelled the bottle a bit, and took a swig… woah. Surprisingly good. _

_: Ahem… WE DO NOT CONDONE THE UNDERAGE DRINKAGE OF MINORS, BUT WE DISPLAY IT HERE RIGHT NOW…. SO… WELL. I DON"T KNOW HOW TO COUNTER MY OWN STUPIDITY… :_

"_Ya know, this isn't nearly as strong as the stuff that I used to have with an old friend of mine irl. She looked exactly like you ya know." I told her, yes… I have drank before. Don't judge? Ok…_

_Syphyll was taken aback by this, and tried to compose herself the best she could… after a few seconds of her thinking, she told me "Oh, Really? Well I also had a friend that you remind me of, he joined this death game too… but he's probably dead. I had to stick up for him a lot irl and he never really wanted to fight… I miss the guy. He used to be bullied by this asshole named Hassuna, and this guy REALLY hated my friend because they both liked the same girl. He never wanted to be around Hassuna, but he couldn't stay away from the girl ya know? I think her name was… Lillith? Yeah… I was kind of like his older sister because he was adopted by a Japanese family who had 2 older sons and a younger daughter… it was sad though. When he told me what had happened to his Dad… and then the fire… but he moved here to japan and BOOM. That's what happened… well anyway. Now I'm interested, what's this chick like? I bet she was as awesome as me… wait. Scratch that, no one's as awesome as me. But what's her name?"_

_I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and it hit the ground soon enough… Syphyll looked shocked suddenly, she didn't know what was going on. But I just wiped the tear from my eye and looked down… I smiled and started to say "Her name?... her name was…-" I looked up and took my hood off "-… Lana."_

_Lana looked at me, with shock and fear… but then she started to smile a bit, then A LOT a bit. Quickly, she rushed over to me and gave me a big hug… but it was sudden, so we both fell to the ground… she started to smother me in bear hugs and kisses on the head… I didn't care. I missed her too… she was the first friend I made when I moved to japan, I met her even before Lily, and as she did say… she was like my sister…_

_After a while of her doing that… she stopped and got up. I just lay there, feeling exhausted after being attacked by Lana, and I just decided to stay down. Lana stood over me, and she put her hands on her hips while saying "Ok, now that storytime and re-introductions are over, let's get down to why you're here… to learn the 5 'Over's. Ya ready?" I just nodded yes, and said to her "It's good to see you too Lana…"… but damnit. I had noticed something that should've been the end of me… Lana was going Commando. After about 3 seconds, I realized what I was doing and got a red face and Lana realized what I was doing and put on a smug smile and face. I instantly shut my eyes so that I could achieve… well… nothing. Closing my eyes achieved nothing. She just lifted her foot up and said with a playful tone "Hah, little pervert!"_

_Damn my ungodly death wish. Her foot then made a connection with my face, and now I'm out cold and my head is 2 feet under._

_After I learned the 5 skills from Lana, I went on my way. We exchanged info and now she's on my friends list, I promised that I would drop by sometime so we could hang out again. I went on my way, and Lana?... Well she just fell asleep again._

…_(The 5 'Over's… they're really powerful and put a lot of strain on the users body… especially no.5… 'Strain' is like childs play to it…) I just walked back towards where Tia was, and found her kicking and yelling again… just like how I left her! (It's a relief to see that she wasn't eaten while I was gone, right? Yeaaaah... the 5 'Over's… what were they again?... oh yeah!)_

_1: Overdrive. The devastating combo attack that puts the user in a fatigued state afterwords._

_2: Overwhelm. The 3-parter slashes that can destroy a mountain, and overwhelm an enemy with its superior strength and never miss guarantee, but the user takes a 10 second recharge afterwords._

_3: Overcirculate. The hand to hand combat palm attack move the requires direct contact to the heart… let's just say that if you use it on an enemy, you'll have to call in a cleaning crew afterwords. The user also gets a discombobulated effect for a little bit afterwords._

_4: Overkill. The powerhouse one-slash move. The user is cloaked in a red aura and their weapon becomes a living nuke, but concentrated into a slash. The user takes MAJOR recoil afterwords. No moving for 30 seconds, and a third of the users base health is diminished._

_5: Overbear. This is actually a healing skil… the user can revive another player with this skill… but at great cost. The user gives all of their strength to the other player, and the user dies instead._

_It's playing with life or death here… Anything could happen. But hey!... Nothing. I untied Tia and told her the story of what happened at the house. It was good… but I don't know what was to come._

_END FLASHBACK_

**A.N I know! I know! It's been awhile!.. but I can't explain it all right now ok? I'll do my best to give you more of the story tomorrow, and thank you for reading. Hassuna's gonna get it though! Till next time, cya!**


End file.
